Is this the way to Colorado?
by regan666
Summary: The team go away to Colorado for a week long seminar in forensics, it gets cut short and they have to spend the rest of the time in a nice little romantic cabin. GSRmain focus,WCR,Brass and Sofia and maybe something for Nick nd Greg. rated M for later.
1. Grissom VS Ecklie

Is this the way to Colorado?

A/N This story is going to be a much longer story than the others, so you will have to bare with me with updates, I will update as often as I can.

Summery: The team go to a forensic seminar week in Colorado, it gets cut short and they have to play out the rest of the week in a log cabin resort in the mountains.

Pairings: GSR(main focus), WCR, Brass and Sofia. And I will work in a lil something something for Nick and Greg hopefully.

Rating: its going to be M for later purposes but not at the start, it works its way up.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Grissom VS Ecklie

Ecklie was walking towards the brake room where the grave yard shift were situated with a gargantuan smile spread across his face, he opened the door and stood next to Grissom baring the same smile to the team.

The whole room fell silent as he entered the room and they all felt a little on edge at his happiness, after all Ecklie wasn't the biggest fan of this team and nothing makes him smile more than pissing his enemy's team off. They all shifted in their seats waiting for him to say something luckily someone broke the ice.

"Can we help you Conrad"? Grissom spoke up while peering at Ecklie from over the top of his Glasses.

Still smiling and looking a bit like a pervert at Chuck-E-Cheese he held up a piece of paper and waved it lightly in the air.

"This my good people is a slip telling me I am in charge of night shift for the next week".

The whole team suddenly jerked their heads and listened to what he was saying with great intensity.

"What ! You cant be serious "? Sara said being the first to protest.

Ecklie was very pleased that he managed to get to one of the people he has been itching to fire for so long so quickly.

"Yes Ms Sidle I am very serious, your supervisor is going to a seminar for a week and I have been put in charge by the sheriff, so if you will all excuse me I have to go and spread the good news, if you have any questions do stop by my office".

Ecklie dropped the slip of paper on the table gave a big sarcastic smile and left the room not before noticing the looks on the teams faces, he gave a little laugh before he walked through the door, pleased with his results.

"Grissom, come on you gotta do something we cant be ruled under Ecklie for a week". Catherine stated looking royally pissed off with her arms folded over her chest.

"Your right you cant, you wont I will not allow it". Grissom said looking mischievous.

Grissom got up and walked out of the room with a small enigmatic smile on his face.

"What do you think he's up to". Warrick asked not really sure about what just happened.

"I don't know man, but we have all seen that look before, he has a plan" Nick said with a smile knowing their boss will get them out of this predicament that was a fate worse than death.

………………………………...

The team were all working on their cases when they got a page telling them to meet up in Grissom's office after shift has ended. They all had a facial expression of confusion, mystery and enigma which they were all itching to find out.

Come the end of shift the whole team were sat in Grissom's office like he asked waiting anxiously for him to arrive to explain all.

"Oh man I gotta go to the bathroom". Greg said while sitting crossed legged to try and keep it in.

"I wouldn't leave now Greg you might miss it". Sara said letting out a little laugh at Greg's position.

Just then Grissom walked through the door and sat in his big chair.

"Glad to see you could all make it".

"Right Gil what's this about because we really don't want to work under Ecklie's authority, I'll quit if I have to". Catherine said defensively.

"Yeah I agree with Catherine, I'll quit too, mainly because he's gonna fire me the second you leave anyway". Sara said while stating the truth that Ecklie's out to get her.

"Look nobody is quitting and nobody is getting fired, I have a plan now hear me out. The seminar is in two weeks, I have already booked the time off for a week, now with in the next two days I want you all to come to me asking for time off, someone could have a 'family emergency' or I could give you a mandatory week off because of all the hours you have stored up on the books". Grissom looked at Sara with his last statement and raised an eye brow telling her that was her excuse for time off.

The team were nodding along with Grissom's plan.

"Okay that sounds good, but there not going to let us all have the time off because there will be no one left here to work". Catherine said looking a little confused to what they could do to over come this.

"Way ahead of you there, I have already lined up replacements and a couple of people from days will pick up the slack". Grissom said looking pleased with his plan so far.

"What is there stopping Ecklie from calling us when they are short staffed". Warrick asked while looking at his boss for answers which he new he had already.

"Well that's simple, you will be in Colorado with me". Grissom stated.

The team looked at him kind of gone off with the last statement so he had to explain.

"Look I'm going on the line to get you the week off, so in return you will all be attending a forensic seminar that takes place, it really is very good you know, you'll enjoy it".

The team didn't look to impressed with what he was saying so he appealed to their nature.

"We will be staying in a log cabin resort up in the mountains, there will be snow".

Grissom saw all the guys heads pop up when he mentioned snow.

"They also have a very large mall in the city, it doesn't take to long to get there from where the seminar is being held" Catherine's eyes lit up with the thought of shopping.

Grissom was yet to appeal to Sara's nature, he really tried to find something to interest her as he really wanted her to be there with him, he was finding it hard to concentrate through the guys talking about how they are going to pulverise each other with snow, and then it hit him, the reason as to why he went there all those years ago".

"They also have a great body farm a couple of miles down the road".

With hearing Grissom's last sentence Sara lifted her head quickly and beamed him the biggest gaped tooth smile she had done in months.

Pursing his lips Grissom was sure he did good and had no doubt that Sara would be coming on the trip.

"Right then guys if you could all write down on this piece of paper as to why you are requesting a week off, I will sort the rest out" Grissom said handing a piece of paper to Catherine.

The team signed their name and their reason and they were just on their way out of his office when Grissom shouted something over to them.

"Oh hay I forgot to mention that Brass and Sofia are coming with, I will see you guys tonight". Grissom said then got his head down into his paper work.

The team walked out to the parking lot and they were all very excited about their trip.

"Hey that's cool that Brass and Sofia are coming to isn't it". Catherine said to Sara as they made their way to their cars.

"Yeah, of course the more the merrier, I'll see you tonight Cath".

Sara was fine with Brass coming but she wasn't to sure about Sofia, she knew things weren't going on between her and Grissom but it still bothered her that Sofia was such flirt with him.

"Yeah see you later Sara". Catherine gave Sara a nod and got in her car.

………………………………...

Four days later.

The team were all sat in the lay out room going over the photographic evidence of a triple homicide that they were working when Ecklie stormed in looking like he was going to implode.

"What the hell you cant all have the week off".

"Of course they can Conrad, I authorised it. They all had valid reasons and the sheriff is okay with it because I have provided replacements that are more than capable with the work load". Grissom said looking very smug with him self for pissing Ecklie off.

"Well I will call them in anyway, I don't care what the sheriff says".

"Go ahead, well be in Colorado". Sara said pursing her lips and looking at her supervisor who gave a wry little smile in return.

Sighing angrily he gritted his teeth and looked at Grissom and pointed a finger.

"This is not over, I'm going to get you back you cant do this".

Then Ecklie stormed out of the room and heard Grissom shouting something to him.

"File a complaint"!

Grissom smiled and picked up a photograph and carried on talking about the case.

………………………………...

A week later.

Grissom and Sara were in the locker room gathering their things from their locker and getting ready to go to a scene.

Grissom turned around and watched Sara pull her things out of her locker, he watched her with a great intensity, observed her every movement, the way she tip toed to get to the back of the locker, the way she put her CSI vest on and how she tied her shoe laces.

"See any thing you like" Sara said knowing it would throw Grissom off.

Stuttering as to how to answer he played with his hands and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, I was staring ".

Grissom quickly changed the subject of the matter on to a safer subject.

"So are you excited about the trip"? Grissom asked .

Sara knew he felt uncomfortable so she humoured him and went along with his conversation.

"Yeah, I wasn't sure about it at first, I like forensic seminars but I wouldn't go to Colorado for one. But then the body farm caught my fancy so…yeah I'm excited".

"I thought you might like the body farm, you know that's what attracted me to Colorado in the first place, an old friend of mine told me about it and I just couldn't stay away".

Sara smiled at the bit of information he had shared with her, she and Grissom had been getting closer again and their relationship was re- building its self so she really liked these small discussions.

"Well we will have to see if it lives up to its reputation, do you think the rest of the team will be interested"? Sara asked looking interested.

"Well I'm not going to force them to come, they can if they want but the last time we had to visit a body farm they weren't particularly impressed, so I doubt it". Grissom said wondering why she had asked in the first place.

Smiling a little Sara got to her feet and walked to the exit.

"Just you and me then".

Grissom smiled, grabbed his kit and followed Sara out.

………………………………...

Two days to go

Most of the team were sat around the lay out table wrapping up as many cases they could before they left.

Catherine, Warrick, Sara and Nick were looking over some photographs for the last time to make sure every thing is in order and recorded properly.

"So you guys, are we all excited about the big trip". Nick asked while still going over evidence.

"Oh hell yeah I haven't gotten away in ages". Catherine said as she put down the photo and leaned back in her chair with her head resting against the wall.

"Yeah, the whether change would be nice, something other than heat and dust". Warrick stated while looking through a microscope.

"Yeah that's what I'm talking about, snow snow and more snow". Nick said while stretching his arms above his head.

"How about you Sara, what are you looking forward to"? Nick asked

But before she had time to answer Catherine but in.

"I bet I know, the body farm right".

"Maybe". Sara said smiling at Catherine.

"Oh come on girl, I remember how jealous you were when I worked a case at the body farm". Catherine said while giving Sara the 'you cant lie for shit' look.

Raising her arms in mock surrender she laughed.

"Okay, okay I admit it yes that's what I'm looking forward to the most. Damn it am I so predictable".

"Well yeah kind of, but it may be because your like Grissom".

"I'm not like Grissom at all". Sara said raising her voice a little.

"Well then how do you explain how he knew exactly what to say to get you to come on the trip, because he sure as hell doesn't know much about your personal life". Catherine said proving a point.

Letting out a little laugh at how right Catherine was she spoke.

"Yeah I guess your right".

………………………………...

One day to go

The team were hanging around the DNA lab waiting for the results of a swab, they were all fidgety because they're shift ended two hours ago and thy needed to go home and finish getting everything together for the trip.

The results came in and they all cheered when they managed to solve another case before they left.

"Hey you guys what are you still doing here"? Grissom asked looking a little confused at the fact that this trip has been the topic of conversation for two weeks and they were still in work when they should be getting ready to leave.

"We were just finishing up a few loose ends". Warrick said looking pleased, as well as every one else.

"Good work you guys, well your shift ended a couple hours ago so head home and get ready for Colorado". Grissom said while smiling at his team.

"Will do boss". Greg said while saluting Grissom and walking down the corridor.

"Well lets go guys we gotta trip to pack for". Catherine said while waving the rest of the team to follow her.

Warrick, Nick and Sara followed Catherine out of the DNA lab and Sara heard Grissom shout something to them.

"See you tomorrow morning guys". Grissom shouted, not sure if he was herd.

Sara turned around at the sound of Grissom shouting to them and gave him a small smile and a wave.

Grissom smiled and he to headed home to get the rest of his things ready.

………………………………...

Leaving day.

The team were all sat in the waiting area of the airport waiting for one more arrival, the team had all sorted their luggage and were all making small talk. Brass and Sofia had arrived together and they were chatting with the rest of the team.

"Hey you would think that the guy who organised the trip would turn up on time wouldn't you". Catherine stated while giggling a little at what she saw across the side of the room.

"Hey Sara, do you think Jim and Sofia are looking a little chummy over there". Catherine whispered into Sara's ear.

"Hmm, there's definitely something going on". Sara laughed a little while agreeing with Catherine.

Grissom walked into the waiting area and he liked what he saw, his team looking happy, relaxed and having fun. He also liked what he saw sat next to Jim and Warrick, a long pair of legs crossed over each others in a pair of tightish jeans, Grissom was snapped out of eyeing Sara from foot to head by Catherine's voice piercing his ears.

"Finally, we were going to send someone to get you". Catherine said while patting his arm.

"Oh, um sorry I had to pick something up from the store". Grissom said while still a little transfixed with Sara's legs.

Grissom walked over to the other members of the group and said hello and engaged in small talk until their flight was called over the speakers.

The group grabbed their hand luggage and made their way down to their gate, Nick and Greg sped ahead up front, Warrick, Catherine, Sofia and Brass were in the middle with Grissom and Sara just a little behind. Grissom could hear the people in the middle row talking about past holidays but it was interrupted with Sara's sweet laughter.

Grissom turned to her and looked at her as she was laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny"? He asked looking a little confused.

Still laughing, she tried to compose her self and Sara pointed to the front of the group.

"Listen".

Grissom concentrated on listening, when the people in the middle stopped talking he could hear Greg and Nick singing ' Is this the way to Colorado' in the Amarillo tune, which got a giggle to come out of his mouth as well and he smiled at Sara and they walked in a comfortable silence to the gate.

They all walked through the gate and were told where their seats were, they were in the middle row in rows of four , Catherine, Warrick, Brass and Sofia were on one row and Grissom, Sara , Greg and Nick were in the row behind them.

The group took their seats and they were preparing for take off, Nick and Greg were still very excited, and talking about snow. Again.. Grissom pulled out three magazines and handed one to Sara.

"Ooo the new forensic magazine, I've been itching to read this for months". Sara said while smiling at Grissom.

" I thought you might so I got a copy for you, and a couple of other magazine too". He smiled and turned his head to face the front.

The hostess stood in the isle way and showed the passengers the emergency exits and what to and not to do in case of an emergency.

"Well that covers every thing, please relax and enjoy the flight and we will be with you once we are airborne, thank you".

The plane started moving and they were travelling down the runway, Nick and Greg were arguing about how fast the plane was going, and through the seats you could see Catherine move into Warrick's side as the plane got off the ground.

Grissom turned to Sara and smiled.

"Colorado here we come".

Sara smiled at Grissom and pursed her lips.

"Yes, watch out".

………………………………...

Thank you for reading, I would love for you to review and tell me what you all think, tell me weather I should continue or if it's a pile of dung, thanks for reading and reviews appreciate.


	2. you grab mine and i'll grab yours

A/N thank you for the positive reviews I have had so far, they mean the world to me and thus have motivated me to write the next chapter a little ahead of schedule.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

You grab mine and I'll grab yours.

The CSI's had been on the plane for two hours and they were expected to be another hour at least until landing.

The plane was crammed full of people, there were no empty seats and the air was warm and sticky making every one feel uncomfortable.

Nick and Greg had spent the last two hours engaging in conversation in nearly every topic they could think of, ranging from American obesity epidemic to British punk music and how funny it would be if they were combined.

As far as Grissom knew the rest of the group in the row in front were either watching the movie or talking. But the fact was that he didn't care what they were doing as he was far to aware of Sara's position.

Grissom had been reading his forensics magazine quite peace fully, an hour ago he had noticed that Sara had nodded off and was sleeping happily against the head rest of the chair.

I bet she hasn't slept in days, she looks so care free when she sleeps, I better stop staring just in case people get freaked out.

Grissom thought to himself while still trying to bring his eyes away from the brazen beauty.

So that's when Grissom went back to his magazine, he had been reading the articles but not having much luck with all the distractions around him, the noise of the passengers, the lack of leg room and the sleeping beauty next to him.

And that's when it happened Sara's head slipped from the head rest and landed gently on Grissom's shoulder, she stirred a little and moved her body closer to his and snuggled up against his arm and got comfortable with out even opening her eyes.

Grissom froze at the sudden position of Sara, unsure as to weather to wake her up and cause her embarrassment, let her stay in that position and revel in the feeling of being close to her and let her wake up naturally and maybe she will be less embarrassed or stay there frozen and tensed up and block out all his feelings until she woke up and then she will still be embarrassed any way.

Grissom decided if she was going to get embarrassed then he may as well enjoy the situation before she avoids him for the rest of the day. Grissom relaxed and took a deep breath and inhaled her scent, he liked the feeling of being close to Sara and he wanted it to happen more often. So he was going to try his best over the next week to win Sara's heart.

Warrick got out of his seat and stretched his legs he walked up to Grissom and noticed the woman he had attached to his arm.

Talking quietly Warrick bent down to speak to Grissom.

"You know the same thing happened to Catherine, I guess they were both up all night excited about the trip, but then again I'm not complaining". Warrick got up and gave Grissom a wink and walked to the bathroom.

Grissom smiled and he started to read his magazine again, he was interrupted when he heard Greg say something about waking Sara up.

Greg was holding a rolled up piece of paper above Sara's head, Grissom turned to Greg and pointed a finger at him harshly.

"Don't you dare". Grissom said sternly.

Greg immediately obeyed his boss and put the paper down with a pout on his lips.

"Oh man, she would have been so pissed". Greg muttered under his voice.

* * *

A voice came over the speaker and let the passengers know that they would be landing shortly in the capital of Colorado, Denver. 

Sara stirred as the speaker conversation ended and she couldn't make out what she was sleeping on that was so warm and soft.

She flickered her eyes open gently and lifted her head up, she rubbed her eyes and looked down to what she was using as a pillow. A shock ran through her stomach as the sight of Grissom's arm came to her.

"How long was I out". She said a little panicked while still rubbing her eyes.

"Virtually the whole flight, we'll be landing shortly". Grissom said while giving Sara a smile.

Sara smiled back and she was shocked that he hadn't pushed her away or woken her up.

"You know you should have woken me up, that couldn't have been very comfortable". Sara said feeling a bit awkward with the conversation topic.

"It was very comfortable actually, and anyway you looked so peace fill". Grissom said giving her another smile to let her know it was alright.

Sara smiled and she stretched her arms above her head now feeling a little less awkward knowing that Grissom was alright with it.

* * *

The passengers were told to buckle up and prepare for landing over the intercom, they all did as they were told and braced them selves for the bumpy landing. 

The plane landed and came to a complete stop, every one got up out of their seats, found their hand luggage and made their way out of the plane and into the air port.

After the last of the group arrived at the front of the building with their luggage they made their way to Grissom to find out what was happening next.

"So Gil what's the agenda"? Brass asked Grissom while folding his arms over his chest.

"We have someone picking us up, they will be here in a couple of minuets so in the mean time stay warm". Grissom said while zipping up his jacket.

The whole team took not of the cold whether instantly and they all did up their coats and crossed their arms over their chests to keep warm.

"So Sofia, how did Ecklie feel about you coming on this trip too". Catherine asked through jumping up and down to keep warm.

"Well he wasn't best pleased, but I was due for a vacation and in a couple of weeks I would have been forced onto a mandatory one anyway, so he didn't have much choice in the matter". Sofia said while letting out a little chuckle about how Ecklie must be struggling back at the lab.

The group were making small talk while waiting for their ride to show up, they were all huddled closely together to keep warm apart from Grissom and Sara who stepped back a little, they didn't appreciate the close proximity, at least not with the rest of the group.

Grissom noticed Sara shivering, he stepped over to the side of her so their arms were touching and he turned to talk to her.

"Cold huh". Grissom said while bouncing on his feet a little.

"Oh yeah, cold but a good cold its different, it's a change". Sara managed to spit out through chattering teeth.

Grissom laughed at her chattering teeth and he noticed that they ride was here.

"Come on folks our rides here, grab your stuff". Grissom said while picking up Sara's suit case.

The team cheered and raced to the mini van to get in, Sara noticed Grissom had her case so she looked at him quizzically.

Noticing Sara's facial expression he gave her an answer.

"Mine has wheels, yours doesn't , so you grab mine and I'll grab yours".

Sara chuckled at Grissom's statement and she did what she was told.

Grissom clicked to what that must have sounded like and he noticed that she was having a fit of giggles.

Laughing a little and blushing slightly he held Sara's elbow and started to walk them to the van, Grissom whispered something into Sara's ear before she got into the van, all the while still giggling.

"I see someone's awake". Grissom smiled at her then they both got in the van and took a seat.

* * *

The team were all sat in the mini van being driven to their accommodation, it was a two hour drive so they all had to entertain themselves. 

"You know Griss, I haven't seen any snow and you said there would be snow, the only reason I'm here is to play with the snow, so where's the snow"? Nick said knowing fully well that he was being irritating by saying snow that many times.

"Nick". Grissom said in a raspy voice.

"This is the city, we are staying in the mountainous area, where there will be all the snow that you can play with till your hearts content, but its odd that a fully grown man is that eager about playing in the snow". Grissom said while calming his voice a little as it startled every one to turning around and looking at him.

"What". Grissom said to every one looking at him.

"Now Nick what have I told you about pissing daddy off, its his vacation too". Catherine said with a huge smirk across her face.

"Ha". Sara let slip who quickly shut up as Grissom turned his head slowly toward her and gave her his trade mark raised eye brow.

Grissom pursed his lips together and shook his head.

"I'm not even going to bother". With those last words he laid his head back against the chair and put his hat over his face and went to sleep.

* * *

As the journey went on the team did numerous things to pass the time, they talked about the stupidest things that had happened to them on vacation, they played word games, they looked out the window at the beautiful mountainous scenery, Nick contemplated getting out of the van and snowballing Grissom as he slept then the thought left his head as quickly as it entered mainly thinking about the consequences. 

"Hey Sara what was your first vacation like"? Greg asked.

"Well, I haven't really been on a proper vacation". Sara said feeling a little sad that she only knew the real reason as to why she never had a family vacation when she was younger.

"What, well we are all just going to have to show you an extra good time then wont we guys". Catherine said a little shocked and a little sad that Sara has never had a real vacation.

"yeah you stick with us girl, I know its kind of a science vacation but we can still show you a good time". Warrick said giving Sara a friendly punch to the arm.

Sara smiled at her friends and sat back in her seat, feeling happy and loved for the first time in a long time.

This vacation might be good for me after all.

* * *

They had finally arrived at their accommodation, they all got out of the van apart from Grissom who was still sleeping, the all stood and looked at where they would be staying. 

"Wow its beautiful, it's a giant log cabin in the mountains". Sofia said while standing completely still.

Sara and Catherine stood next to her just nodding their heads in agreement and stood in awe at how romantic and beautiful it looked. The guys of the group weren't that particularly interested in the building, more the snow that surrounded it.

After they took in the sight and the snow they all headed to the van to get their luggage out of the back.

"Hey Sara do us a favour and go and wake Grissom up would ya, he'd stay in there all day if he could". Catherine said while hauling the bags out of the back.

Sara obliged and walked around the van and got in. Grissom was spread across the back seats with one arm across his chest and the other behind his head and he still had the hat over his face.

Sara removed the hat from his face and she looked at him for a while.

He looks so much younger while he's sleeping and so at peace.

Sara wasn't sure how to wake him, she thought about the snow and Nick's idea but then she remembered on the plane and she fell asleep on him and she threw that idea out of the window knowing it wouldn't be fair.

She whispered his name first to see if he would wake up.

"Grissom". She whispered so she wouldn't startle him.

When he didn't budge she leaned in closer, placed her hand on his bicep and she put her mouth near his ear.

"Grissom we're here". She whispered again but into his ear.

Grissom felt her presence and when she whispered in his ear it sent small shocks down his spine, he raised his other arm and placed it on Sara's shoulder, Sara turned her head to face Grissom's, their eyes meeting each other with their faces so close they could smell each others scent.

"Hi". Sara said giving Grissom a glimpse at her trade mark gap toothed smile that melted his worries away every time.

"Hi". Grissom smiled back and lightly stroked the top of her shoulder with his thumb.

"Come on you two the cabby wants to go home, today". Nick shouted through the boot of the car.

Sara sat up and pulled Grissom along with her.

"Come on I need help with our luggage, after all if I grab yours you'll grab mine".

Sara smiled naughtily and jumped out of the van, Grissom let out a little laugh and went to help with the luggage.

* * *

Reviews please, let me know what you are all thinking so far, shall I continue..yay or nay ? 

Thanks for reading.


	3. Big Toes

Thank you , all you beautiful people who have reviewed and read my story so far. You reviews are very motivating. This is for all you people who had a slow Friday at work. :-)

This is a lot shorter than the other chapters, and the others will be longer. I just felt that I need to write more and now I'm all written out for the day seeing as this is my second update of the day, a girl gotta rest.

* * *

Big toes.

The team gathered in the foyer of the log cabin. It was just like a log cabin you find in the middle of the woods but bigger, warmer, cosier and more tricked out. It had wooden flooring,, wooden walls and wooden desks, lots of wood.

Its décor was deep reds and purples, the seats were a very deep red and they looked like leather, the walls had deep purple and red tapestry's hanging from them.

The room was dimly lit by some tall candles, Sara looked over into the living area and the first thing that she saw was the large semi circle fire place that was the centre of attention in the middle of the seating arrangement along with a nice looking thick rug.

Sara thought while still staring at the fire place. 

The rest of the team were also looking at the living room and how nice it looked, a women walked in, she wasn't dressed smartly but also not to casual, a sort of in between sense if you could call it that.

The team instantly turned around to acknowledge the young woman and they all smiled warningly.

"Hi every one my name is Linda and I manage this particular resort, I have noticed that you have all spotted one of the living rooms when I show you all to your rooms I will let you know where every thing else is, okay is there a Mr Grissom any where"? the young woman asked while standing on her tip toes to look over the people at the front for Grissom.

"That would be me". Grissom made his way to the front and held out his hand to shake with Linda.

"Hi there Mr Grissom".

"Hi, and it's just Grissom".

Linda smiled and nodded.

"Okay Grissom, right let me just confirm everything is right and I will show you all to your rooms".

While Grissom and Linda were sorting everything out Sofia, Sara and Catherine were passing comments.

"Hay Sara who do you think, Greg or Nick"? Catherine asked leaning into Sara so the rest of the group didn't hear.

Feeling a little confused Sara didn't know how to answer.

"Think about them what"?

"Who's going to bed Linda first Nick or Greg". Sofia butted in.

"Oh right, well um its hard to say, Greg has boyish charm but Nick's got the accent and the whole manliness going on". Sara responded, suddenly very interested in the conversation.

"Hmm I put twenty on Nick". Catherine said while smiling.

"Your on, twenty on Greg for me". Sofia said while smirking a little.

"I cant believe you guy's". Sara paused and looked at Catherine who gave Sara her best 'well why not' look.

"Twenty on Nick". Sara said quickly while pursing her lips.

"Hell yeah that's my girl". Catherine said while poking her tongue out at Sofia.

"Alright then you guys if you would all like to follow me I shall give you a brief tour and then show you to your rooms". Linda shouted to the group.

They all listened and followed her to where she was taking them.

"You know she's far to peppy for my liking Gil, if I wanted a tour lead by a cheerleader I'll go to a homicide case at a high school". Brass said while walking next to Grissom.

Grissom just smiled a little and shook his head only saying one word.

"Jim".

"You know you can only deal with so much pep in so much space, that's why they cheer on a field". Brass said before laughing it off knowing he wasn't going to get much of an answer form Grissom.

Linda had walked them through two more living areas that were identical to the first, a small library that caught both Grissom's and Sara's attention, the dinning room, the pool are that included a sauna and now they were at the end of the corridor where all the rooms consisted.

"Okay you guys here are your room keys, oh and also out side there is a lovely walk you could take and there is a frozen pond that you can skate on and you can pick up the skates at the front desk. Have a nice evening, the dinning room is serving until ten so make your way down when ever you are ready".

The team took their room keys and went into their rooms t freshen up and relax after the long journey.

* * *

Sara walked in and was shocked at her room, it was a mini version of the living room down stairs, it had the same décor, the same furniture and even a small semi circle fire place. She walked into the bedroom and again she was shocked, she had a large wooden four poster bed with a big thick quilt and it looked almost Victorian.

The only thing that was modern about her room was the bathroom and the small television in the communal area.

Sara loved it, it was cosy, warm and very inviting she couldn't wait to get settled but she felt something was missing, and then a knock came from the door.

Through a force of habit Sara went to peek through the peep hole but this door didn't have one so she just opened it knowing it would be one of the team.

"Hey Grissom, what's up"? Sara asked feeling kind of happy to see him.

"Um hi Sara, sorry to bother you but I have your suit case, and well you have mine". Grissom said while playing with his fingers, he felt awkward knocking on her door, he considered some ones personal space to be well..personal and private and here he was he couldn't take his eyes of it.

Feeling a bit silly about forgetting she didn't have her luggage she blushed a little and turned around to go and Get Grissom's case.

"Sorry, it completely slipped my mind". Sara smiled and handed over his case.

Grissom grabbed his case and put it off to the side.

"How's your room". Grissom asked thinking it was an innocent enough question.

"More than likely the same as yours if the living rooms are any thing to go by".

Grissom smiled. Grabbed Sara's bag but instead of handing it to her he walked through the door and placed it by one of the chairs and then took his place in the door way again.

"Well I'll see you at dinner, bye". And then he was gone out of the door way and headed to his room.

Sara closed the door slowly and pondered what just happened.

* * *

Catherine was unpacking her clothes when she noticed a door that she hadn't been through. She walked over to it curiously put her hand around the door knob and turned and opened the door and what she saw absolutely flabbergasted her to freezing point.

She stood in the same place with her hand still wrapped around the door handle, with her mouth slightly open and transfixed at what was in front of her.

With her head cocked to the side she said one word.

"Wow".

"Ah so that's what that door was, it joins onto your room". Warrick said while in his underwear.

Smiling greatly to her self she leaned on the door frame.

"It appears so Mr CSI". Catherine said while grinning to her self.

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you coming in"? Warrick asked with a big smile on his face.

Warrick turned around to face her fully and Catherine's draw dropped.

"Ahem wow you have a big………..um……..toe".

Warrick walked closer to Catherine and whispered into her ear.

"You know we all do, but some peoples toes are bigger than others".

Warrick pulled Catherine into his room.

"Amen to that". Catherine then kicked the door shut behind her.

* * *

Please review, I know its short I'm sure the fan fiction fairies will forgive me, I will make the next longer, scouts honour. 


	4. Chocolate Desert

Hello again, thank you to all the people who have taken the time to review, I appreciate it so, so much. Please forgive any mistakes this chapter my present as I have had several beers and am feeling rather jolly.

* * *

Chocolate desert.

The team met up in the dinning hall, Brass, Grissom and Nick were sat around a table eating their evening meal. Sofia and Greg were sat around a table just off from the other members of the team.

Sara walked in and noted who were sat around eating, she walked to where the food was being served and she grabbed a plate and tray, it was one of those go up and grab your food things, kind of like an all you can eat thing and you wouldn't be judged for going up again.

Sara took her food, smiled at the person serving her and walked toward the dinning area, unsure of where to sit, she noticed Grissom wasn't sat at the table any longer so she decided to sit with Greg and Sofia.

Sara thought and she made her way to sit down. 

Greg and Sofia smiled at Sara as she approached the table and they resumed their conversation.

Sara sat down and listened to the conversation as she eat her meal.

"No Greg, I personally think that Guns N roses are the better rock band". Sofia said in between mouthful's of spaghetti

"Oh, man no way Led zeppelin are the god's of rock, there is just no competition ". Greg said while waving his hands around to try and emphasize the sheer force that Led Zeppelin had on the earth.

Sofia and Greg were still arguing about the worlds best rock band when Grissom walked over with some kind of pudding in his hand, he smiled at the two people arguing and took a seat next to Sara turning to face her and kind of blanking the other two occupants of the table.

"Hey, how's your food". Grissom asked with a small smile on his face.

"It's very nice actually, not what I was expecting, thank you". Sara said with a small smile and she took another bite of her calamari.

"Well that's good because I would have to complain other wise".

"What are you talking about Grissom"? Sara asked raising an eye brow.

"Well I had to make sure that the vegetarian options were good, I cant have you living off lettuce all week". Grissom said and smiled again while handing her the pudding he came over with.

"What's this"? Sara asked while looking at the desert in every possible angle.

Looking at Sara in the eyes he smiled, he held up the desert slightly so she could see it and he started to speak again.

"This is the daddy of deserts, full of chocolate, chocolate chips, whip cream and chocolate sauce, what do you say"?

Sara smiled at Grissom's enthusiasm for a desert.

If he wants a woman who isn't afraid of calories that's what I'll give him.

"I say step away from the heart attack in a bowl and leave it there until I finish my pasta".

Grissom smiled and put down the bowl, Sara felt he was going to do something that he wouldn't normally do in the lab so she had to butt in.

"Where are Warrick and Catherine"?

Grissom threw himself back into reality after hearing Sara's question.

"Um I don't know, maybe they are tired or settling in".

Phew, I got that one pretty quick, I gotta stop thinking about Sara covered in this desert, oh wait here are the thoughts again, no stop it, all in good time.

"So um what's happening with the seminar"? Sara asked while still eating her pasta.

"Well, we will be picked up tomorrow from the front desk, we will get into another mini van and we will be driven to a centre where the conference is being held. We will be finished at about three thirty, we will have time until five to do what we want and then we will be picked up and escorted here". Grissom said while pausing to think if the information was correct.

"Cool, and what time do we leave". Sara asked trying to keep the conversation going, just liking talking to Grissom.

"Ten thirty".

Just that second Warrick and Catherine walked into the dinning hall together and they looked around at the group awkwardly at the staring eyes watching them.

"Where have you two been then hmm". Brass asked with a smirk on his face.

Both Catherine and Warrick looked at each other, they both opened their mouths at the same time to defend them selves.

"Unpacking".

They both said in unison looking awkward and blushing.

* * *

Very, very short but I had to get it out there, starting Monday the chapters will be a lot longer, I had the urge to write and well I satisfied that urge, so sue me!

Please review and I apologise for the shortness I've had to much to drink to think coherently ….sorry.


	5. Well that's a kick in the crotch

A/N hello again you lovely beings, right so all the alcohol is out of my system and I am ready to work. Thank you all for the reviews and support its always greatly appreciated.

* * *

Well that's a kick in the crotch.

Most of the team had finished their meals and went their separate ways for the rest of the evening, Catherine and Warrick were eating later than every one else because they were busy 'unpacking' when the rest of the group met up for dinner.

"Do you think they caught on". Catherine asked while slurping some of her water.

"Well, I don't know Jim seemed a bit funny with us, he may have caught on. We'll just have to wait and see". Warrick said while looking at Catherine and smiling.

* * *

Sara was sat in the living room near the front desk, she was laying on her stomach, on the big rug, in front of the fire place reading a book. Her legs were bent at the knees, her legs were up in the air and her feet waving around like a little child. She had one arm wrapped around the book protectively and the other arm was keeping her head up as she read. Every now and then she would hum for a moment and then carry on reading. 

Grissom was walking towards the front desk, he passed the doorway of the living room, he noticed a figure on the floor but he kept on walking. Only when he passed the room did he notice it was Sara and he took five steps backwards and walked into the living room slowly and quietly.

She's humming, she must be concentrating on something, wow look at that woman and then there's me who has spent the last god knows how many years avoiding a relationship with her.

Your a fool.Grissom cursed himself as he walked a little closer. 

Sara hadn't noticed the extra person in the room so she kept on humming and swaying her feet.

Grissom crept up behind her until he was at her feet, they were swaying around and Grissom had the biggest urge to grab them but he kept his hands to himself.

"Sara". Grissom called out quietly.

But quietly wasn't enough, she spun around quickly and the swaying legs hit Grissom in the crotch and he fell to the floor, trying his best not to let out a cry.

"Oh my god". Sara jumped up and landed on the floor by Grissom's side.

"Griss are you okay, I'm so sorry". Sara said while her voice was quivering a little.

Grissom gritted his teeth and breathed in a few times before saying anything.

"Its okay, not your fault". He got out in between breaths.

Grissom took in a few more deep breaths and sat up slowly. They were both sat on the floor cross legged facing each other, Grissom's face was starting to turn back to its normal colour and Sara still had that 'Oh my god I just hit my boss in the groin' look on her face.

Grissom let out a little laugh at Sara's facial expression, he could tell that she was sorry, it didn't really bother him he was more embarrassed than angry, after all he crept up on her and caught her by surprise.

"Sara it's okay, really. You don't need to keep looking like that". Grissom said while smiling trying to reassure her that he was fine.

"Well your going to say that aren't you". Sara said softly.

"It's my fault, I shouldn't have crept up behind you and startled you like that". Grissom said while smiling at her.

Sara sat there thinking for a few seconds and then she began to speak again.

"Yeah, what were you doing creeping up on me like that, I could have had a heart attack".

Grissom paused, he didn't know how to answer this, he didn't really have an explanation as to why he was creeping up on her, he just was.

"Ah, well…….um". Grissom started playing with his fingers. "The thing is".

Sara interrupted, she was enjoying watching him squirm and struggle to find an answer.

"Yes". Sara said while pursing her lips.

"The thing is…….I have no idea". Grissom finally admitted and hung his head a little.

Sara smiled and looked around the room for a minuet, she leaned in close to him to whisper into his ear.

"Well, what can I do to make it up to you". She whispered half gently but half sexy.

Grissom's head shot up, he looked at her with a quizzical look on his face.

"What". Sara said playfully.

"Well, why do you need to make it up to me, when I was the one who snuck up on you"?

Sara sighed and she stood up. Now looking down at him she answered.

"Because I'm the reason that your down there, now take it while you can it has an use by date".

Grissom was now looking up into Sara's big brown eyes and he smiled. He moved his hand and went to get up, when Sara's hand came down to offer a little help.

He took her hand and as he was just coming to his feet he pulled Sara close to him and their eyes met.

"Have breakfast with me". Grissom said quietly and gently while still holding onto Sara's hand.

Sara couldn't hide the huge smile that erupted across her face, she wasn't sure if it was because she was going to have breakfast with him or whether it was because of their proximity, but either way she would sleep a happy girl tonight.

Pursing her lips a little she smiled and nodded.

"Okay Mr Grissom, breakfast it is".

Sara then reluctantly pulled her self away from Grissom, she walked over to the fire place and picked up her book and walked to the door to leave the room.

"I'll see you then". Sara said and she left the room, giving no chance for him to answer.

Grissom watched her entire process of leaving the room from the second he let go of her hand and he was sure she was swaying her hips more than usual, maybe to get his attention and well he paid extreme attention.

He stood there alone in the room, he pursed his lips at the thought that Sara had been flirting with him he let out a small smile and he too then left the room and headed up stairs.

* * *

Nick was bored, he had eaten, showered, unpacked everything and watched the T.V that had very limited channels. He was surprised that they got any television reception at all up in the mountains, but the reception they did get was pretty lame, a twenty four hour gardening channel and a program on how to cook a ferret. 

Nick sighed and slouched back in his chair. He jumped with excitement when he heard someone knocking his door, he flew out of his chair and raced to open he door.

"Greg man, what's up". Nick tried to say normally with out showing he was very excited to see the lab rat turned CSI there.

"Well I'm bored, you wanna do something"? Greg asked looking just as bored as Nick.

"Hell yeah man, lets go". Nick grabbed his coat and left the room.

"Dude, there's not much to do up here and the T.V sucks". Greg said as they made their way to the front desk and then out side.

"Tell me about it, the most interesting thing on that box is the gardening channel, and why do they need a gardening channel any way, look at it the place is covered in ice and snow, you cant garden in that". Nick said while pointing at the snow proving his point about gardening.

"You know we do have gardens, the snow does melt, you just turned up in the snow peak". A female voice came from behind the guys.

Nick and Greg turned around quickly on their heels to see the manager Linda stood behind them wrapped tightly in a big snow jacket and big clumpy boots, she had a red nose and her cheeks were turning just as red too.

"I take it you guys are bored". Linda said in between sniffling.

"Well yeah kind of, what do you do for fun around here"? Greg asked Linda.

"Well a lot of the locals come up here and go ice fishing, you can skate on the lake, take a romantic walk just down there". Linda pointed to a walk way and laughed at her little joke.

The guys didn't look to impressed with her comment but Nick smiled any way.

"Nah, I think the walk is more a Catherine and Warrick thing". Nick said with a big smile.

"We could try the skating and fishing thing I suppose". Greg said trying to weigh up their options.

"Or there's a good body farm five miles east". Linda said while wondering if Nick was single.

"Yeah that's a Sara and Grissom thing". Nick said again and still smiling.

"Oh is Sara the brunette"?

"Yeah, that's Sara, why you seen her around"? Greg asked curiously.

Linda nodded and answered.

"Yeah she was reading in the living room, but then she ended up kicking your boss in the crotch. I think it was an accident, he didn't seem to mad but then they got a little close. Not like a boss and employee would you know. Are they an item or anything"?

"Wooo Sara and the bug man, check it out". Greg didn't answer Linda's question so Nick stepped in.

"No they're not an item but there's something there you know, in fact nobody here is an item a matter of a fact we are all single". Nick said trying to emphasise that he was single.

"Hey speak for your self". Greg butted in.

"Well Greg, you are mate". Nick said smiling with amusement.

"Yeah but you don't need to broadcast it". Greg whined while trying to sound upset and placing a hand on his heart trying to be theatrical.

"Aww bless". Linda said while crossing her arms to try and stay warm.

Nick just smiled at her as he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Well gentlemen I'm freezing so I'm going inside, I shall see you around, yes"? Linda said while pointing the seeing them around at Nick.

Nick grinned and nodded.

"Definitely, have a nice night". Nick said as Linda walked off.

Greg waved goodbye and turned to Nick.

"Man the tension I was this close to leaving you two to roll around in the snow". Greg said with a smirk on his face.

"Well it wouldn't have happened because I'm a gentleman, now lets go check out that walk, dear". Nick laughed and walked away.

"Hay that isn't funny". Greg said as he ran to catch up to Nick.

* * *

Sofia, Catherine and Sara were all sat in the pool chatting about how they really didn't want to go to the seminar and they best way to get out of it. 

"You know we could just kick the main seminar guy in the crotch, that seems to be Sara's way of doing things". Sofia said with Catherine laughing next to her.

"Look that was an accident, I felt really bad okay". Sara said while pursing her lips and trying to look offended but doing a really sucky job at it.

"Did he go mad or did he cry"? Catherine asked leaning over Sofia to ask her question.

"He took it rather well actually, I was sure he would get up after a few minuets and never speak to me again, but quite the opposite really". Sara said while secretly smiling at his breakfast offer.

"Damn I would love to see Grissom cry or show emotion like a human being, never mind there's always next time". Catherine said while pushing her self off the pool wall and going for a swim.

Catherine was swimming lengths and Sofia was sat relaxing listening to her I pod, Sara stood up and made her way to the steps to get out of the pool.

"I'll see you later guy's I'm calling it a night". Sara called out as she made her way up the pool side.

"Bye Sara see you tomorrow". Catherine called while still swimming.

Sofia waved and smiled as Sara left the water.

Sara grabbed a towel, wrapped it around her body. It was only a short towel, it showed most of her legs, it covered her chest and ended at the top of her thighs.

She made her way out of the pool area and started to walk to her room, the rooms were near the pool so she didn't have to walk to far in her towel but even the distance she walked she felt uncomfortable. She got to the end of the corridor and started walking towards her room.

Grissom left his room quickly, he locked the door and turned around and was stopped dead in his tracks at the sight before him.

Sara Sidle In a short towel fiddling with her room key while trying to keep her towel up.

Grissom swallowed hard and stepped toward her.

"Need a hand Sara". Grissom asked the back of Sara's head.

Sara turned around and noticed Grissom's slightly flushed face and then she noticed that Grissom had noticed the very small towel.

Sara smiled and handed Grissom her room key.

"Would you mind". Sara pointed to her door and Grissom stepped forward.

"I see you stood a good distance away from me this time". Sara said and trying not to blush as Grissom also had trouble opening the door but not because he was wearing a small towel and struggling to keep it up, it was mainly that he had a large distraction, in fact to long distractions that were Sara's legs that were very naked and very close.

Grissom smiled and turned to her.

"Well I didn't want to startle you, and I figured if I startled you when your clothes were on then I was bound to startle you now". Grissom quickly put his attention back at the door and he prayed that the key would just bloody work.

The key was in the lock and the door opened, Grissom let go of the breath he was holding and he stepped aside so Sara could pass.

"Thanks Griss". Sara smiled looking a little embarrassed.

"It's okay, uh here". Grissom handed Sara her door key back and he smiled also looking a little embarrassed.

"Well I better go and shower so I'll see you tomorrow". Sara said holding onto the door.

"Um okay, well I will see you at breakfast then, yes"? Grissom asked with a small smile on his face.

Sara pursed her lips and nodded her agreement.

"Goodnight Sara". Grissom said as he took one step back wards and gave her a little wave.

"Goodnight Griss". Sara smiled and closed her door slowly.

Grissom was still standing there for a moment, he smiled to himself and then shook his head to get certain images out of his mind, he then took a deep breath and made his way down the corridor.

* * *

Nick and Greg were just coming back from their walk when they saw brass walking up the hill that lead to a near by village. 

"Hey Jim". Nick called out with his accent being more evident in every word.

Brass was startled and he looked up quickly while hiding something behind his back.

"What'ch ya got there Jim"? Greg asked while trying to look around Brass.

"Geez nothing gets past you CSI's does it". Jim said half joking half serious.

Nick and Greg nodded and Jim pulled out a bunch of flowers from behind his back.

"Aw Jim you shouldn't have". Greg said while putting his hands on his face to show he was shocked, again with the theatrics.

"Shut up dingus, say a word to any one and I'll skin you alive and put you in the body farm, got it". Brass said while pointing at Nick and Greg.

Both the guys looking a little shocked and feeling a little scared they nodded, Brass gave them a mean and serious look and he brushed past them and entered the resort with the flowers back behind him.

"Weird". Greg said to Nick.

"Yeah". Nick agreed and they walked into the resort a little weary that Brass could get them at any time.

* * *

Warrick walked into the pool area, he saw Sofia and Catherine in the pool. He jumped in and swam to where they were floating and chatting. 

"Hello ladies". Warrick said as he reached them.

"Hello you". Catherine said while Sofia gave him a smile and a nod.

"Where's everyone to"?

"Well we haven't seen the guys and you have not long missed Sara". Sofia said to Warrick.

"Well I saw Sara in the corridor giving Grissom a heart attack, haven't seen the guys either". Warrick said to the two woman.

"What do you mean giving Grissom a heart attack"? Catherine asked feeling the urge to know all the gossip.

"Well she was walking to her room while wearing a very small towel, Grissom couldn't take his eyes off her, I wouldn't be surprised if his jaw stays in that position permanently". Warrick said while laughing a little at remembering the look on his bosses face.

"Hmm they are definitely getting closer today aren't they". Sofia stated to Catherine and Warrick.

"Why, have they been getting close any where else"? Warrick asked looking a little puzzled.

"Get comfy you have a lot to hear". Catherine said as she started to tell all.

* * *

Well the 5th chapter is up, tell me what you all think, please review, I wont have any motivation to write more if you don't. thanks for reading. Take care. 

Sinead.


	6. Coffee and Spit Balls

A/N hello lovely's , well I would like to give you all virtual hugs, thank you for my reviews you are all fantastic and thank you for reading and being interested, or pretending to be interested, either way I'm happy.

* * *

Coffee and spit balls

Sara walked into the dinning room, she looked around and saw that everyone was looking extremely tired and grumpy, clearly they didn't want to go on the seminar. But Sara was looking very awake and active she walked further into the room confidently and then she herd someone call her name.

"Sara". Grissom called from one of the tables.

Sara turned around and walked towards where Grissom was sitting. Sara noticed that he also looked pretty awake unlike the rest of the team.

Grissom stood up and smiled at Sara, she smiled and they both headed to where the food was being served. They grabbed what they wanted for breakfast and they made their way back to the table and sat down.

"I see you got more sleep than the rest of the team". Grissom said to Sara in between putting butter on his toast.

"Yeah it looks like, but I had an early night. According to Catherine the rest of them didn't , they all stayed up and went in the sauna and then back to Nick's room for a couple of drinks". Sara said to Grissom noticing that he hadn't actually properly looked at her today.

"Look's like we missed all the fun".

"Why, what did you get up to last night"? Sara asked.

"Well nothing special really, I went for a walk down to the little village down the road, had a look around and then walked back. I was going to ask you to come but um….well you might have been a little chilly in that towel". Grissom said while swallowing hard.

Sara had to hold in her laughter so she coughed and took a drink of water.

"Yes, I'm sure I would have been".

They ate in silence for a couple of minuets, every now and then looking up to steal a glance of the person sat opposite and every now and then they would look up at the same time and get caught, they would shake it off with a smile and carry on eating.

"Um Sara, I'm not purposely ignoring you, and I don't really want to talk about what the team did last night. I realise that all we ever talk about is the team and work, I want that to be different I want to talk about you, the things you like doing, your hobbies, like's and dislike's. I want to get to know you better, but I just don't know how to ask". Grissom said while looking right at Sara for the first time that morning.

Sara could tell he was a little nervous, he would stutter every now and then and he was playing with his fingers excessively, but he was trying and Sara couldn't help but smile.

"Well you just did". Sara said smiling.

Looking a little confused Grissom thought for a moment and then furrowed his brows.

"Did what"?

Sara laughed a little.

"You just asked me".

Grissom's eyes widened when he realised what she was saying.

"Oh, right well that wasn't so hard". Grissom said smiling largely.

Sara nodded and then she began to speak.

"You know, I wouldn't mind learning about you, after all your not that open your self. I would like to know the mystery behind Gil Grissom and what makes him so……..enigmatic".

Grissom smiled at her last statement.

"Well we can make a deal then, if you tell me things about you then I will tell you things about me".

"I like the way you think". Sara said brushing off the crumbs from her hands and taking a sip of some water.

Grissom smiled and then caught sight of the clock.

"Oh, but it will have to wait until later, we all need to get a move on". Grissom said while getting up and smiling.

"Rain check". Grissom said to Sara while offering her his hand.

She took his hand with a smile on his face and then got up.

"Definitely".

They both smiled at each other and Grissom pursed his lips, he let go of her hand and they walked to where the rest of the team were laying semi conscious on the dinner table.

"Come on you lot a day of forensics awaits us". Grissom said with a big smile on his face.

The team groaned and they all rolled off their seats and walked out of the room towards the front desk like blood thirsty zombies, well the slow kind of zombie.

* * *

The drive to the centre which was on the outskirts of the city seemed shorter than it did to drive from the city to their accommodation, it only took and hour this time and the team were grateful for it.

They had been picked up in a mini van, it was a different mini van than before, it had a funny smell that seemed to dislike Nick in particular.

"Nick, your not looking to friendly". Brass stated while smiling at the man who was crippled with hangover.

"I was fine until that smell hit me, man its rank". Nick said while covering his mouth with his hand.

"Don't you dare be sick in here, I'm not paying for it to be detailed". Grissom said in a quirky tone.

"Don't be so mean Grissom, look at him Nicky need's sympathy not abuse". Catherine said after lifting her heavy head off Warrick's shoulder to defend Nick.

Grissom smiled and he turned around to face all the hung over members of his team that were sat behind him.

"Catherine your right, that was mean. so I'm giving you all warning don't any of you dare vomit in this van". Grissom smiled and turned around to sit properly.

"Meany". Catherine said in a quiet tone because her voice was failing her.

"Yeah what made you so chirpy this morning". Greg asked with his head in his hands making the sound of his voice muffled.

Grissom ignored Greg's statement and smiled.

* * *

Ten minuets later they arrived at their destination and they all pilled out of the van.

"Right you guys listen up". Grissom said to the team as if he were a teacher taking students on a field trip.

The team gathered in a semi circle around Grissom and stopped talking.

"Okay, here's the agenda we are going to go in this building behind us, we are going to meet up with a few colleagues and then hopefully meet up with any other forensic teams that have come today and I think we will work from there, so follow me". Grissom said.

They all nodded and followed Grissom into the building to start their seminar.

Grissom walked up to the front desk and started talking to the receptionist.

"Hi, we are here for the forensics seminar, I think its up in block A". Grissom said while shuffling through some paper work to verify his information.

"Ah, are you Mr Grissom with the Las Vegas Crime Lab". the receptionist asked while clicking on her computer.

"Yes that's us, is everything okay"?

"I'm sorry the seminar has been cancelled, the organiser Alfred Jones was taken to hospital this morning, I have only gotten to ringing several of the teams coming on the trip. I'm sorry I didn't contact you sooner". The receptionist said with an apologetic look on her face.

"Oh, well it's okay we can get a few things done in town, I'm sorry to hear about Mr Jones, I hope all goes well. Thank you all the same". Grissom smiled and turned around to face his team.

"Um bad news guys the seminar has been cancelled, the organiser was taken I'll this morning and will more than likely remain in hospital all week". Grissom said with a little apologetic look on his face also.

"Yay"! Greg shouted with his arms in the air.

The whole team and most of the building looked at him and Greg froze with his arms still in the air.

"What, too much"? Greg asked and Sara laughed out loud breaking the ice causing the rest of the team to laugh too.

"Well we are not going home are we"? Catherine asked Grissom with a frown on her face.

Grissom was thinking about it when the thought of spending the rest of the week with Sara came to mind and he quickly made a decision.

"Well we have all paid for a week away, and a week away is what we are going to have". Grissom said with a smile.

Now the whole team threw their hands in the air and shouted their praise.

"Hey Gil, lets go get some coffee yeah, my heads pounding". Jim said with a look of pain on his face.

"Hmmmm coffee". Nick said, already walking towards the café.

* * *

The team were all sat around a large table nursing a cup of coffee, and those of the team who were hangover were nursing aspirin too.

The team were starting to cheer up and turn back into them selves, Greg and Nick were back to joking around, Catherine was reading a magazine and Sofia, Brass and Warrick were talking about jumping back into the sauna.

Grissom was sat drinking some coffee, he looked around for Sara but he couldn't see her. He turned around and found Sofia pointing to where Sara was, Grissom smiled his appreciation and stood up to go and talk to her.

"Hey".

"Hey to you". Sara said while putting sugar in her coffee.

"Sorry about the seminar". Grissom said looking a little disappointed.

"Its okay, its not your fault. Any way it just means we got more time for questions doesn't it". Sara said with a naughty grin and raising her eyebrows suggestively.

Completely baffled and caught off guard Grissom didn't know hot to answer.

"Well, um…yeah".

"Unless you would rather be here. Question one, would you rather spend a week at a seminar or a week getting to know me"? Sara asked while smiling and stirring her coffee slowly giving Grissom time to answer.

Grissom took a deep breath and leaned in closer to Sara, he placed his hand on the small of her back and said in a low husky voice his answer.

"Well you would win every time".

Sara turned her head so they were face to face and she smiled.

"Good answer".

Grissom smiled and they both lingered there for a few moments.

* * *

Sofia noticed Grissom's and Sara's close proximity and she tried to get Catherine's attention.

"Psst Cath". Sofia got no answer so she tried again but louder this time.

"PSST Cath". still Sofia got no answer.

So this time Sofia was determined to got her attention. She rolled up a piece of tissue, soaked it in her coffee, balled it up, put it in a straw and aimed at Catherine. Sofia spat the ball and it hit Catherine in the face.

Catherine dropped the magazine and turned her head slowly towards Sofia, her mouth was agape and the balled up tissue dripped off her cheek. Catherine was about to pounce on Sofia until Sofia pointed to Grissom and Sara.

"Ooooo". Catherine jumped out of her seat and into the one next to Sofia.

"I tried calling you twice, I got fed up, sorry". Sofia said while grinning.

"Forget about it, just do not do it again, go it". Catherine said while half grinning and half being serious.

The two woman watched Grissom and Sara for a few minuets until they broke apart and sat down at the same table as them, they acted normal and hid their smiles behind their coffee.

* * *

The team had finished their coffee's and were sat around talking about what they could do for the rest of the week.

"Hey boss are we going to be confined to the cabin then because the mini van was part of the seminar package"? Warrick asked hoping that they wouldn't have to spend the whole time inside.

"Well I have been thinking about that and well I think if we rent a couple cars for the week that might make things a little more interesting, we need a ride back to the cabin any way. But you could drive into town one day and I know I want to go to the body farm so if we get lets say…..a car between two we will have four cars so we could go and do our own thing if we wanted".

"Yeah that sounds logical, and seeing as there is no seminar, shopping all the way for me". Catherine stated with a big smile.

"Shopping sounds good". Sofia added.

"Sara how about you"? Catherine asked.

"Shopping would be good for me too, but I also want to go to the body farm one day". Sara said smiling at the look of her co- workers face.

"Well you and Grissom can take the car and make a day of it but count us out". Catherine said with a look of disgust on her face.

"Hey Nick, Greg we could always drive into town and check out a game, and take Brass to be our designated driver". Warrick said laughing.

"Thanks a lot Rick". Brass said smirking.

"Well that settles it, we can grab a couple of cars and go off and do our own thing".

* * *

The team were driving back from the town, Catherine, Sofia and Sara were in one car, Greg Nick and Warrick were in another and Brass and Grissom were in the last.

".Hey Sara you and Grissom were looking a little chummy" Sofia said with a slight mockery in her voice.

"Oh, Sofia I told you when the time was right now she's going to clam up. don't you learn any thing from interrogating people, geez". Catherine said as she was driving.

Sara was sat in the back of the car and she couldn't help laughing at her two female co-workers.

"Wow guys do you seriously have nothing better to do"? Sara asked while still laughing.

" Well Sara we are just interested". Catherine said while struggling to keep her eyes on the road because she was tempted to turn around and force Sara into spilling the beans.

"Okay Cath, tell me because I'm interested how are you and Warrick doing"? Sara smiled evilly knowing Catherine would be lost for words.

"Oh, well….uh…..I ..I don't know what you mean". Catherine stuttered out of her mouth.

"Give it up Cath, every one knows what went down". Sara said still smiling.

"Okay, Sofia lets leave her alone, she clearly doesn't want to talk abut it". Catherine said and then she quickly turned on the radio before any thing else could be said.

* * *

Back at the cabin Grissom was sat in his room thinking about what he could do to show Sara he knows what to do about 'this'.

He got an idea and he walked out of his room and over the hallway to Sara's, he knocked on her door and waited for her to answer.

Sara herd knocking at her door, she got up from the chair she was sat in and headed over to answer it.

"Grissom, hi". Sara said feeling happy to see him.

"Do you like tuna"? Grissom asked.

Feeling a little puzzled she furrowed her brow and looked at him.

"Yeah, a lot actually". Sara said still feeling very confused.

Grissom smiled and pursed his lips.

"Okay".

Grissom then turned on his heels and headed back to his room.

Sara followed Grissom with her eyes, she felt even more confused she cocked her head to the side and shrugged her shoulders. She was about to close the door when Catherine's head popped out of Sofia's room.

"Hey Sara you wanna come over we're having a few drinks and a girly chat, want in"? Catherine asked.

"Yeah sure". Sara grabbed her room key and headed for Sofia's.

Sara entered the room, she immediately felt something was different in Sofia's room compared to hers which was strange because the rooms were identical.

Sara glanced around at the things that she had in her room and every thing was normal, but one thing stood out.

"Hay Sofia nice flowers, where'd you get those"? Sara asked mainly because they were nice and she liked flowers.

"Um, they came with the room". Sofia managed to spit out after thinking about where they would come from.

"Oh, I didn't have any". Sara stated, smiling she knew something was up so she turned to Catherine who had dived into the vodka.

"Say Cath, did you have flowers in your room"? Sara asked and Catherine got the drift.

"Why no Sara I didn't, how peculiar". Catherine said trying her best to hold back the fits of giggles that were going to erupt at any moment.

Sara smiled and she took a seat, she could feel Sofia's discomfort and Sara thought she might make Sofia feel what she felt like in the car earlier.

"Spill it missy, we are CSI's and damned good ones you cant fool us". Catherine said as she wrapped her arms around Sara's neck making a point that Sofia couldn't fool them.

Sofia knew that they would find out sooner or later, but she wasn't concerned about telling them who they were from, not like they were concerned about her about their love lives with their team members and boss.

"Their from a friend". Sofia said as she pored her self and Sara a drink.

Sofia handed Sara her drink and she took a seat, Catherine and Sara pondered for about three seconds and both said out loud at the same time the name of this 'friend'.

"Brass". Both Sara and Catherine burst into fits of laughter.

Sofia smiled mainly because she knew that they wouldn't remember anything about the flowers in the morning.

* * *

Please review, I need them to keep me going , please just one more fix. Lol. Sorry, well I hope you like it, review nice things and I will grace fan fiction with another chapter. Please tell me what you think, be honest I'm tough I can handle it.

Thanks for reading.

Sinead.


	7. Incognitos

A/N I would like to say thank you to all the people who reviewed the last chapter, it was very appreciated and I take it to heart, so this chapters for all you reviewers out there.

* * *

Incognitos.

Sara woke up and she felt off, something was strange she looked around and she realised that she had been sleeping on the floor and as she moved her body to the side her muscles screamed at her for doing so.

She looked around and found Catherine also asleep on the floor clutching Sara's leg and using it as a pillow, Sara let out a little laugh and then regretted it as her head started to throb. She pulled her hands up to massage her temples and she groaned in pain.

"Nice headache"? Came a voice from across the room.

Sara looked around and found Sofia's head poking out from under the quilt on her bed.

Sara's only response was a grunt as she couldn't strain her voice to speak.

Sofia let out a laugh and rolled back on her side and went back to sleep.

Sara grunted a bit more and she sat up, she gently pulled Catherine off her leg and replaced her leg with a real pillow for Catherine to sleep on. Sara stood up and stumbled a little bit still feeling the alcohol in her system, Sara grabbed her door key from the table and she headed towards the door to let her self out.

" Thanks for the nice night, and tell Jim that he has a good taste in flowers". Sara said smiling as she turned the door knob and left the room.

"Damn it". Sofia mumbled from under the quilt.

Sara let out a small laugh and closed the door behind her. She looked at her watch and she noticed it was only seven thirty in the morning, she stumbled down the corridor to her room while clutching her aching head.

"Oh no, I don't have any aspirin I gave it all the Catherine yesterday". Sara whispered to herself as she struggled with her door key.

"Oh what ever, I need pain relief and I know who has some". Sara whispered again as if someone was with her.

Sara turned around and headed to Grissom's room, she knocked lightly on his door and waited for him to answer.

Grissom was laying in his bed he was in the stage of drifting in and out of sleep so he was aware of someone stumbling around the corridor and then he herd someone knocking his door. He grunted and got up he had messy bed hair, a blue sports tee shirt and his boxers on.

He made his way to the door, he unlocked it and opened it slowly.

"Sara". Grissom said sounding a little shocked and looking it as his eyebrows were threatening to stay in that position.

"Hi". Sara whispered with a cheeky smile on her face, taking note of what Grissom looked like in the morning.

Grissom decided to whisper to, but he didn't know why.

"Hi, what are you doing here, is everything alright"? Grissom asked leaning a little closer to Sara so she could hear him.

"Oh, yeah everything is great but I was just wondering do you have any pain killers"? Sara said swaying a little showing that she still a little drunk.

"Is that one of those questions we were talking about yesterday"? Grissom said grinning knowing full well it wasn't.

"No Griss, I'm serious do you have any". Sara said slurring her words a little.

Grissom was trying to hold back his laughter so he just smiled at her and nodded.

"Yes I do, I'll get some now, come on in". Grissom walked into his room and headed for the bath room for the pain killers. "So what did you get up to last night". Grissom asked but he didn't get a response.

Instead he herd a big thud and a woman laughing hysterically.

Grissom rushed out of his room to see what happened. That's where he found Sara on the floor, flat on her back looking up at the ceiling and laughing like a little child.

Grissom smiled and he headed over to where she was laying in the middle of the living area. Grissom crouched down and looked at Sara she was still looking at the ceiling and she was humming slightly.

"I got those pain killers you wanted". Grissom said while still smiling and looking at the brunette laying on the floor.

"Thanks". Is all Sara responded but she said it gently with a small smile attached to her face.

"Need a hand". Grissom said and he stood up and offered his hand.

Sara nodded and she put her arms in the air but not making any attempt to move.

Grissom took both of her hands and pulled her to her feet gently, he held on to her so she cold get her balance back, they looked at each other and smiled.

"You seem to be doing that a lot lately". Sara said while still being held onto.

"Doing what". Grissom raised his eye brows.

"Offering me your hand, and smiling your smiling a lot lately. It's nice to see you smiling". Sara said while taking her hands out of Grissom's and lightly placing one on his chest.

Grissom stopped breathing slightly and he looked down at the hand on his chest.

"Did you say you had the pain killers". Sara said while still keeping her hand where it was.

Looking up Grissom swallowed hard and looked around for where he left them.

"Uh, yeah somewhere".

"Oh I see them". Sara removed her hand slowly and walked over to the small table and picked them up.

Grissom followed Sara with his eyes, he suddenly missed having her touch him and he wanted it to happen again.

Sara walked to the door to leave she turned around and smiled.

"Hey, thanks for these". Sara said as she held the bottle in the air and shook it slightly.

"No problem". Grissom said and he followed her to the door.

"Hey Sara, do you want to come for a walk with me later on"? Grissom asked feeling a little nervous as he tapped the floor with his feet waiting for her to respond.

Sara thought for a few seconds and smiled.

"Sure, that sounds fun". Sara said, she smiled and she opened the door and left the room with out speaking another word.

Grissom watched her go into her room and then he closed his door and smiled.

* * *

Down in the dinning hall the team were sat down eating breakfast and drinking coffee, the sight was the same as the morning before the only difference was that all the women of the group were resting their heads on the table while every one else was happy and awake.

All the males of the group were sat around the same table making fun of the drunks.

"You think they had a good night last night". Warrick asked with a big smile on his face enjoying every minuet.

"Oh yeah they did, even Sara's out for the count". Nick said while laughing at them quietly.

"Hey Griss you saw Sara this morning, was she okay"? Greg asked while munching on a sausage.

"Wait, you saw Sara this morning, why"? Brass asked while getting comfortable in his seat.

"Yeah boss, why is that"? Warrick said with a huge grin across his face.

Grissom raised one eye brow at them, he knew what they were trying to indicate.

"She needed pain relief, so I gave her some". Grissom answered quiet innocently.

"Yeah I bet you did". Greg said to himself but a little louder than he thought because he caught the evil glare of his boss.

"I uh, I think I'm gonna go get some coffee". Greg said quickly and virtually ran to the other side of the room to get away from the potential harm his boss was cooking up to inflict on him.

"So, what are you guys up to today"? Brass quickly chimed in trying to change the subject before Grissom disposed of Greg's body.

* * *

Back at the women's table the conversation wasn't quite so happy, awake or frequent.

They were all resting their heads on the table and were sat with two pots of coffee between them that didn't seem to be touched.

Warrick, Nick and Brass walked over to the ladies and they stood around the table.

Grissom walked over but stayed a little further away and watched form a distance.

"Now gentlemen here is a perfect example of how drinking effects people of different ages". Brass said as she circled the table.

"Example number one the youngest of the group, Sara, she is awake taking slurps of her coffee, bringing her head up off the table".

"Example number two an slightly older woman, her heads on the table, she hasn't touched her coffee and she cant even be bothered to defend her self". Brass said with a smile on his face as he noted Sofia hadn't even flinched.

"And example number three. Older again but do not be deceived she may be sat upright in her seat but look". Brass removed the big sunglasses Catherine was wearing. "She's unconscious".

Warrick and Nick burst into laughter at Brass's comment.

"Guys must you do this here". Sara grunted from her head resting on the table.

"Sorry Sara we'll be leaving now, you just carry on ". Warrick said while still laughing at the women.

"Thank you". Sara said her voice being muffled by the table cloth.

The guys left and they were back at their table talking about random things, Greg even joined them but he sat on the other side of the table away from Grissom.

Sofia got up and walked over to the breakfast bar to get herself some juice, Brass noticed she was up so he followed her to the breakfast bar, he walked up behind her and stood close at her side.

"Did you get my flowers"? Brass said with a low voice near Sofia's ear.

She smiled and turned to look at him.

"Yes I did, they were lovely, thank you". Sofia said with a big smile on her face.

"Any time".

Sara lifter her head up from the table and noticed Brass and Sofia, she leaned over the seat to Catherine and took her sun glasses off her.

"Ahhh , what the hell Sara". Catherine said shielding her eyes from the light.

Sara pointed lazily while draping her self over the free chairs.

"Look". Sara pointed to where Sofia was.

"Good going girl, ha check her out, trying to get us so drunk that we forget where those flowers came from, she doesn't know who she's dealing with. We are Catherine Willow's and Sara Sidle from the Las Vegas Crime Lab we don't go down that easy".

"Hey Cath why don't you just stand up and pledge the allegiance as your awake". Sara said laughing at her own joke.

"Shut up Sidle". Catherine said jokingly.

"Yes, mam". Sara said as she saluted Catherine.

"Good to see you guys are awake". Grissom said as he took a seat next to Sara, well her lower half any way, the other half was spread across the seat next to her.

"What are you guys doing". Grissom asked when he didn't get a response form either of the women.

"Shhshshh, we are spying". Sara said putting her finger over her lips and looking at Grissom.

Grissom grinned and he nodded.

"Sara are you still drunk"? Grissom whispered.

"No!, we are trying to be incognitos but your ruining it". Sara said while stretching across the seats.

Grissom was shocked when her feet came up to rest in his lap.

"What are you being incognito about"? Grissom asked.

Catherine turned to him and answered his question.

"We are trying to find out what Brass and Sofia are up to". Catherine said as she ducked down to hide behind the table.

Grissom just laughed and shook his head.

Grissom leaned over Sara's back to whisper to Catherine while placing one of his hands gently on Sara's calf.

"Why, what are they doing"? Grissom asked now he was full of curiosity.

Sara was all to painfully aware of where Grissom's hand was, she didn't have a problem with it, after all she quite happily played with his chest this morning but for some reason she was getting very turned on with him touching her calf.

"He gave her flowers". Catherine answered while still whispering.

"How do you know it was him"? Grissom asked wanting to know all the juicy details.

" She admitted it and then tried to get us drunk to forget, but not us". Sara said as she tried to take her mind off Grissom touching her.

All three of them were spying on Brass and Sofia until Greg turned up.

"What are you guys doing". Greg asked them with a gone off look on his face.

The spy's were startled and Catherine jumped in the air knocking the chairs Sara was half falling off to move, which made her fall backwards, Sara grabbed Catherine's arm to steady herself but Catharine toppled backwards landing on Sara and causing the two women and Grissom to fall on the floor landing on each other.

Catherine landed flat on her back with her feet in the air, Grissom landed on his stomach and Sara landed in between them with her head on Catherine's chest and her legs draped over Grissom's back.

All three of them looked at each other and burst out into fits of laughter, the fall caught the attention of everyone in the room and Nick whipped out his camera phone and took a few pictures.

"These are going on the bulletin board when we get back". Nick said while laughing.

Sara looked up and found she was laying on Catherine's chest.

"Hell there, Catherine I can honestly say that I have never been this close to your breasts before and I'll probably never get any closer". Sara said while uncontrollably laughing.

"Take it in while you can girl". Catherine said also uncontrollably laughing.

Nick and Greg walked over and helped Catherine and Sara up while Warrick got Grissom.

They all got to their feet and straightened them selves out with a big smirk across their face. Sara looked around and noticed something.

"Damn it Cath they've gone, we missed them". Sara said with her hands in the air and smiling.

"Three guesses where". Catherine said.

Grissom, Sara and Catherine all simultaneously started laughing causing a look of confusion to wash over the faces of Nick, Warrick and Greg.

* * *

Nick was just walking into the cabin after being out side when he herd someone call him.

"Hey Nick".

Nick turned around and found Linda stood behind him. Nick smiled and walked towards her.

"Well howdy Mam". Nick said as he reached Linda.

"Well howdy to you too, how are things going"? Linda asked with a big grin spread across her face.

"Things are going just fine". Nick answered with his accent sounding more evident in every word.

"That's good". Linda said and as she was about to say more the front desk phone started ringing.

"I'm sorry I have to get that, I'll see you around".

"Okay, yeah see you". Nick said a little disappointed.

Nick began to walk off as her herd Linda make reservations for the customer on the end of the line. He took two steps back and walked towards Linda.

He took the note pad and pen and wrote something on there and gave it to Linda.

She looked a little confused but took the note pad and read it.

'Will you have dinner with me'? Linda smiled and added to the note.

'I'm free tonight'. She wrote back.

Nick read it and he began to smile to.

He passed the note back after writing on it.

'How's 8 pm'? Linda read the note and wrote her answer on it all the while still talking to the customer on the other end of the phone.

'Perfect'. Nick read and he smiled.

Nick waved and he walked back wards towards the main part of the cabin, she waved back and smiled.

* * *

Grissom knocked on Sara's door and he waited for her to answer, he was a little nervous and he hoped that she hadn't forgotten about it.

Sara opened the door and smiled.

"Hey". Sara said with a big smile on her face.

"Uh, Hey I thought we could go for a walk". Grissom said while running his hand over his beard.

"Yeah that sounds good, and don't worry I didn't forget". Sara grabbed her coat and she locked her door.

Grissom was glad that she didn't forget, he wanted to spend time with her away from the cabin and this walk was a great opportunity.

They walked in silence out of the corridor, past the front desk where they waved at Linda and out of the front entrance.

"So where are we going". Sara asked while putting on her black beanie and gloves.

"I thought we would take that walk that Linda mentioned the other day". Grissom said turning his head to Sara and smiling.

"Cool, so what's in the bag"? Sara asked feeling curious.

Grissom had a rucksack on his back and he knew the second that Sara opened the door that she was curious about it.

Grissom smiled and put his hands in his pockets.

"All in good time".

They walked for about fifteen minuets making small talk along the way, they talked about what happened in the dinning room and what she and the other women got up to the night before. They walked up a hill and Grissom suggested they stop there for a bit.

The scene before them was beautiful, they were sat on a bench up a mountain and they could see the distance they had walked and they could see the cabin. Sara was sure she could see Warrick throwing snowballs at Catherine and she let out a little laugh, Grissom noticed what she was looking out and he smirked at the sight.

"Come on then I've waited ages, what's in the bag"? Sara said wiggling in her seat waiting anxiously to find out what is in there.

"Wow your just like a child at Christmas aren't you". Grissom said with a smirk.

"Child no, but it looks like Christmas". Sara said smiling and pursing her lips.

Grissom nodded and put the bag on his lap, he opened it up and pulled out a tuna sandwich and handed it to Sara he then took out one for himself.

"Ah, so that's what that question was for the other day, to see if I like tuna". Sara said smiling.

"Well I thought it would be a good idea to check, the last thing I wanted to do is give you tuna and find out you have an allergic reaction or something". Grissom said being a little serious.

He also brought out two slices of chocolate cake and a thermos of hot chocolate.

"Wow you came prepared didn't you, I'm impressed". Sara said smiling at the effort that he had made.

While Sara was talking Grissom got off the bench and made a mound of snow near the edge of the bench and sat back down.

"What's that for"? Sara asked feeling curious again.

Grissom smiled greatly and brought out a small bottle of champagne out of the bag and put it in the small mound of snow to keep it cool.

Sara raised her eye brows and her jaw dropped.

Grissom shrugged his shoulders and grinned like a little boy.

" you know, just in case".

Sara smiled and pursed her lips again.

"In case of what"? Sara asked.

"Well I don't know, but I have herd that drinking champagne in the snow is very nice".

Sara kept her lips pursed and she scooted over the bench a bit more towards Grissom until their arms were in contact.

"You forgot the cups".

Grissom smiled and reached into the bag and brought out two plastic cups and he gave one to Sara.

"Wow you really have out done your self today, if I knew I was going to a banquet I would have worn something more suitable". Sara said while licking her lips.

They both sat there and ate for a few minuets, Grissom was done eating and he stood up and got the bubbly.

"Would you like some". Grissom asked with an eye brow raised.

"As long as I go back sober, I'm not young any more I cant keep surviving the hangovers".

Grissom smiled and half filled her plastic cup and did the same with his, he sat down and they both looked at the view in front of them.

"Grissom".

"Hmmm".

"Why are you doing this"? Sara asked gently.

Grissom sat and thought about his answer for a moment, he knew the answer already but he needed to put it into terms that wouldn't seem to much for Sara.

Grissom turned to face Sara so they were looking right at each other, he took one of her hands in his burying it in the size of his hand and keeping it warm, he looked into her eyes and he knew she was waiting for an answer and ready to listen.

He took a deep breath and began to speak.

" Sara I know I said yesterday that I wanted to get to know you, the real you and I do I want nothing more but getting to know you isn't my only intention. I have been a fool these last couple of years I have let you slip through my fingers more times than I care to imagine. I want to try and be that guy who you asked to go out to dinner with, I don't want to be the guy who turned you down because believe me if I could turn back time and change it then I would. I have figured out what to do about 'this' I want us to try and be together, I want to spend the rest of my life making it up to you. But I suppose I need to know if that's what you want, you wanted to take a risk on me those years ago I guess I'm asking if you want to take the risk now".

Grissom stopped talking he still held the eye contact they had at the start of the conversation, their eyes hadn't left one another's Grissom was sure that she had herd him, but he was getting anxious, she hadn't moved, said anything or even made a noise.

Sara swallowed hard and broke they eye contact, Grissom loosened his grip on Sara's hand only for Sara to tighten it. Grissom looked up and found her big brown eyes looking at him and a small smile spread across her face.

"Sara please say something". Grissom said in a pleading tone.

"You went through all this trouble to ask me this". Sara said still holding Grissom's hand.

Grissom nodded, not trusting his voice to speak.

Sara laughed and started to talk.

"You could have asked me at a decomp and the answer would be the same".

"Which is what". Grissom asked starting to get very nervous and feeling venerable.

"Well lets just put it this way, I wouldn't be as flirty if I wasn't interested. And to be honest I hate the term interested this has been going on too long for me to say I am only interested".

A big smile erupted across Grissom's face.

"Don't think for one minuet that your not going to have to work for me though". Sara said with a finger raised in the air to emphasis her point.

"I never thought I wouldn't have to work for you". Grissom said still with a large smile.

"And another thing-". Sara was cut off when Grissom's hand came up to cup Sara's cheek.

They both swallowed hard, Sara found Grissom's eyes and she gazed into them, Grissom's breathing became shallow as he inched himself a little closer. Sara brought up one of her hands and put it just below Grissom's jaw line, she stroked small circles in his beard and she gave him a small smile.

Grissom gazed into the brown whirl pools of perpetual bliss, he knew it was now or never he had the one women he has ever loved in his hands and he was going to make up all his mistakes to her for the rest of their lives.

He inched his head side wards and moved in closer, he stroked the skin of her cheek with his thumb and he closed the gap between them, their lips came together gently and they both closed their eyes, Grissom could feel Sara's warm lips against his and he honestly felt at that moment that he had never been truly kissed until then. Sara pulled Grissom towards her gently and wrapped one of her arms around his neck while the other stroked his face.

The need for air became to powerful and they had to pull away, Sara inched her lips away from Grissom's reluctantly and she took a deep breath, their fore heads rested on each others and they opened their eyes.

"There's that smile again". Sara said to Grissom relating to her earlier statement about how much he smiles lately.

"Well you're the culprit, I blame you". Grissom said quietly while still stroking Sara's face.

"I can live with that". Sara said with a smirk on her face.

It was starting to get dark and they still had to walk back to the cabin.

"Come on we need to get moving". Grissom said as she reluctantly pulled away from Sara and started to pack the things away.

"Yeah I guess". Sara stood up and helped pack away.

Grissom and Sara got all their things together and they began their walk back to the cabin, Sara took hold of Grissom's hand and entwined hers and his together and let them fall to the side as they walked.

Grissom took a deep breath and smiled, things were looking good.

* * *

Thank you for reading, please review I would love to know what you thought of this chapter especially, so please if its not to much trouble let me know. Thank you.

Sinead.


	8. Kiss the Maid

A/N Hello people, I would like to thank all the people who have reviewed my work I reached the 50 review mark and I was so happy, I have never had that many reviews and if I could show you my victory dance I would. I would also like to thank you all for your encouragement to keep writing this story, if you didn't review this story would be dead already so thank you very much.

* * *

Kiss the maid.

Nick was looking in the mirror to make sure he was presentable, he was getting ready for his date with Linda and he wanted it to go well.

He was dressed not to casually but an in between of smart and casual, he had a nice pair of dark blue jeans on, a pair of black shoes and he had a black shirt on that had thin white lines running down it. He had put on cologne and he had made sure that his hair was tidy with it a little bit spiky at the front, he smiled at him self in the mirror and was good to go.

Nick grabbed his leather jacket and he left his room to go and meet Linda, he walked down the corridor and passed the living room where the rest of the team were sat talking.

Catherine and Warrick were sat on the rug by the fire they were sat close and looking friendly, it had become public knowledge that they had a thing so they weren't to afraid of being near each other. Brass was sat in an arm chair with a glass of scotch in his hands looking very relaxed. Sofia and Sara were sat on the red leather couch and were talking about random things and Grissom was sat in an arm chair opposite Brass but kind of facing towards the couch, which funnily enough situated Sara. And Greg was sprawled across the other couch flicking bits of paper at Sara and giggling as he annoyed her.

Nick walked passed the room and got a wolf whistle from Catherine.

He smiled and entered the room.

"Woo give us a twirl". Warrick said while spinning his finger in the air.

"Um no thanks, well wish me luck here I go". Nick said smiling as he left the room.

The females of the team were egging Nick on with hoots and whistles as he left the room.

"Quit it Greg or ill ram those bits of paper up your nose". Sara shouted at the young male.

* * *

Nick smiled as he walked to the front desk to meet Linda, he leaned against the desk and waited for her to arrive, he was a little early so he didn't mind waiting.

Linda stepped out of the back office wearing a casual black cotton dress and flat black shoes, she had her hair down and it was wavy and she had a pear necklace on around her neck.

Nick looked up when he herd the office door open, Linda came into view and Nick was awe struck he couldn't take his eyes off her. She smiled awkwardly and stepped out into the foyer and took her coat.

"Wow Linda, you look…….amazing". Nick said struggling to find the words to tell her how she looked.

Linda blushed slightly.

"And you are looking very handsome, shall we go are do you want to stay here and gawk at each other for a little while more"?

"Um….well both sound good but I think we should go". Nick said smiling while offering his arm for her to link onto.

* * *

The team were still sat In the living room and they were all talking about old dates that they went on, the best and worst dates.

"So Warrick what was your worst date"? Brass asked feeling a little nosy and also feeling he has been spending to much time with Catherine.

"Well it wasn't a date, I was asked to go on a date and if I did then it would have been the worst". Warrick said while pulling a freaked out face at remembering what happened.

"Well, what was so bad about this not a date"? Catherine asked looking curious.

"Well I was sat at a bar, watching a game when this chick comes up to me and taps me on the shoulder, so I turn around first of all I'm looking at the floor but then I work my way up and I landed on her face. The next thing I know she's asking me out on a date and she's writing her number down and putting it in my hand".

"And what's so wrong with that"? Greg asked looking puzzled.

"Well it would have been great if she were a woman". Warrick said looking a little disgusted.

"Oh". Greg said.

The rest of the team burst out into laughter at Warrick's story.

"Hey Grissom, you with is"? Catherine asked as she noticed Grissom spacing out.

"Oh, uh yeah". Grissom replied just getting out of his day dream.

"Good, so what was your worst and best date"? Catherine asked and every one paused and waited to hear what Grissom said, all intrigued to weather he has been on a date.

"Um, well my worst date would have to be with someone called Debra". Grissom answered.

"Yes but why, we need a story come on Gil join in". Catherine said.

Grissom sighed and continued.

"Okay, well she seemed alright when I first met her which funny enough was at a bar, she was tall and blonde and we got talking and I gave her my number and we arranged a date".

"That's all you can say about her, tall and blonde"? Brass said with a frown on his face.

"Well the bar was dark and to be honest I wasn't paying that much attention".

"Memorable". Sofia said with a smirk.

"Any way, we met up at this restaurant place the server took me to the table she was waiting at and I sat down, the first thing that went through my head was that I didn't remember her wearing so much make up, but then it was dark so I couldn't have known. During the meal the second thing was I didn't remember her talking so much I mean she just kept on going and wow did she wave her arms around if we weren't inside she would have taken off like a helicopter".

The team burst into laughter at Grissom's comment and then quietened down to hear the rest.

"By the end of the night she wanted me to come back to hers and I wanted to be one hundred feet away from her, so I pretended my phone vibrated and I had to go into work so I could get out of it. If I really had to I could have put up with all those annoying things but what put me off the most was her intellect, I hade to explain everything I said, I couldn't have a half descent conversation let alone a fully descent one, so I bailed". Grissom said looking a little ashamed at himself for treating her badly.

"Wow Grissom you little heart breaker". Greg said with a big smirk across his face.

"Yes thank you Greg". Grissom said not looking amused.

"So what was your best". Warrick asked.

Grissom smiled and coughed and got comfortable in his seat.

"Well I'm not sure if it counts as a date, I didn't state it was a date so she wouldn't have known, but it was definitely better than any other date I have ever had, we went for a walk, we stopped at a bench and looked down at the view it was lovely. I had a rucksack with me and I took out some sandwiches, cake, hot chocolate and a mini bottle of champagne, we sat and talked and had a great time". Grissom stated with a smile on his face the whole time.

"What was that it, no good night kiss"? Catherine asked furrowing her eye brows.

Grissom didn't answer he just let out a cough to hide the enormous smile and instantly every one knew.

"Oh yeah he got one". Sofia said smiling.

Sara sat next to Sofia with her knees up to her chest and her chin resting on them, it wasn't because she was sad she did it because she was in great danger of jumping Grissom and dragging him upstairs with her so she could have her way with him.

The team carried on talking and slowly the numbers started to fall as the hours started to roll and eventually every one was making their way up to bed.

Grissom was in his room getting ready to go to bed when he felt something was missing, he couldn't put his finger on it, he sat at the end of his bed thinking until it hit him in the face like a wet fish.

Grissom opened his door slowly and crept over to Sara's room and knocked her door quietly.

Sara opened the door in a white tank top and a pair of pyjama bottoms that had pink hippos spread across them.

"Hi". Grissom whispered while entranced at the hippo's.

Sara found it amusing that he liked her pyjama's so much and she whispered back.

"Hi, what are you doing here"?

Grissom looked up immediately realising he had been staring at her hippo's and he smiled nervously.

"Well um, I was hoping that um I could kiss you goodnight". Grissom whispered while playing with his fingers out of nervous habit.

Sara smiled, she found it adorable that he would come and ask and be nervous about it.

Sara leaned forward and put her mouth near his ear.

"Okay". She whispered.

Sara's warm breath against Grissom's ear sent chills down his spine. He looked up and caught her eyes they both smiled, Grissom moved closer and not taking as long as he did the first time he put their lips together and they both closed their eyes. Sara put her hand on his chest and Grissom cupped the side of her face, they remained locked for a few seconds and then reluctantly let go knowing that they were in the corridor.

Grissom breathed a deep breath in and smiled.

"Now I can go to sleep".

Sara took her hand from his chest and smiled.

"Oh good, well see you in the morning then". She said as she backed up into her door way.

"Good night Sara". Grissom said with a smile on his face and he walked back to his room.

Sara closed her door and beamed the smile she had been itching to since the first kiss.

* * *

Nick and Linda left the restaurant that they had driven to and they got in the car.

"You know Nick I had a great time, your really fun to be around". Linda said while putting her hand on Nicks.

"Thank you, I had a wonderful time too and well ill say it any way even though we both know it already, your really fun to be around too and you looked dazzling today". Nick said with a big smile on his face.

"I don't usually move this fast but seeing as your only here for five more days, why not".

Linda cupped Nicks face and she put her lips to his in one fast notion, Nick soon got the drift and he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer, their lips separated and tongues duelled with each other. They came up for air, both of their eyes full of lust and dark with desire.

"You know, I only live five minuets away. Do you want to come over"? Linda asked with a naughty smile on her face.

Nick smiled and started the car engine.

"Which way, left or right"?

* * *

Greg was laying in his bed with his head under the pillow protecting his eyes from the early morning sun that threatened to pierce them.

Greg groaned and he dragged himself out of bed and looked at the clock.

"Ten thirty, I better move breakfast will be over soon". Greg said to himself.

He jumped up and went into the bathroom and ran the shower.

"House keeping". A maid called out from the door.

When she got no answer she let herself in assuming who ever occupied the room would be at breakfast, she walked into the room and picked up the waste basket and emptied it, she walked over to the bed to make it up but turned around suddenly at a noise.

"Hello". Greg said friendly.

Greg was just in a towel as he had gotten out of the shower, his hair was all floppy and dripping and his body was all wet. He looked at the maid she was wearing a white uniform, she was a little shorter than he was, she had mousey coloured hair and she looked young maybe mid twenty's, too young to be a maid Greg thought.

"Oh, sir I'm so sorry I didn't realise any one was in here".

"No problem, my names Greg". He said smiling.

"My names Katie". She said also smiling.

They both walked forward a couple of inches and looked at each other.

"Nice to meet you Katie". Greg said.

* * *

Down in the dinning hall the team were sat around a table eating breakfast and talking.

"Hey, we couldn't all fit around one table yesterday, what's going on"? Catherine asked while drinking her coffee.

"Well Nick never came back last night, guess he got lucky". Warrick said while smiling.

"Go on Nick". Sara said in between bites of her omelette.

Grissom smirked and carried on reading his paper.

"Well where's Greg, he loves his breakfast". Catherine said looking over her shoulder to see if he was any where in sight.

"Hell yeah he loves his breakfast, he tried fighting me for the prize in my cereal". Sara said while still eating.

"Who won"? Grissom asked taking his eyes away from the paper and putting them on Sara.

Sara scoffed.

"Who do you think, me of course". She said carrying on with her food.

Grissom smiled and carried on reading.

* * *

Catherine was in the bedroom corridor when she spotted Grissom and Sara.

"Hey you two, want to come and check on Greg with me"? She asked looking down the hallway at them.

"Sure thing, how we gonna get in"? Sara asked as she and Grissom walked to wards Catherine.

"I pinched the spare key from the desk". Catherine said giggling while holding her haul in the air.

Catherine put the key in the lock and opened the door wide.

All three of their faces went blank when they saw Greg servicing the maid against the wall.

"Oh dude, not right". Sara said as she turned around.

"Don't you lock your door". Catherine said with a look of pain on her face.

"Get out!" Greg screamed.

Grissom grabbed the door and closed it quickly with a very red face.

Grissom cleared his throat and started to speak.

"That's the last time I check up on a member of my team, if your ill deal with it". Grissom said running his hand along his beard.

"Great that means our rooms aren't clean either because Greg has kept her busy". Catherine said still looking pained by the image.

"Great that means I can clean it up before she gets there". Sara said with a little smile on her face.

Both Grissom and Catherine looked at her with a strange expression on their faces.

"Your going to clean up the mess before the maid gets there". Grissom asked looking confused.

"Yeah".

"Why". Grissom asked still struggling to understand.

"Because I don't want her seeing my mess". Sara said defensively.

"But she's the maid Sara, its what she does she cleans up other peoples mess she has seen it all before". Catherine said looking quite confused.

"Well its what I do, now if you will excuse me". Sara said as she spun on her heels and returned to her room.

Grissom and Catherine looked at each other with a funny look.

"Strange girl".

"Hmmm" Grissom replied.

"Well at least I don't have to live with her". Catherine said and she too spun around and walked to her room.

Grissom was stood there shocked as to weather that was just a comment or was it an innuendo, what did Catherine know?

Grissom shrugged it off and walked to his room.

* * *

Nick walked through the front desk with a big smile on his face, he was walking quietly like a teenager who was trying to sneak out of the house, but Nick was trying to sneak in.

He noticed Brass and Sofia sat in the living room looking very cosy, they were sat on the leather couch, Brass had his arm around Sofia's shoulder and she was curled up with her head on his arm and her legs on his lap, she was reading something from a magazine article at him.

Nick smiled and carried on sneaking.

"Brass you old dog". He said to himself.

Nick made his way past the other living room and passed the dinning room, he walked quietly down the corridor but was grabbed and dragged into Warrick's room.

"Hey man what gives"? Nick said after being let out of Warrick's grip.

"Dude you stayed out all night, come on lets hear it. Tell me all". Warrick said with a big grin.

"Man you have been spending too much time with Catherine your becoming a gossip fairy". Nick said laughing.

"Yep, now spill the beans Nicky".

Nick sighed and made him self comfy.

"Fine".

"Good boy, I shall repay you with stories of the deep". Warrick said laughing.

"What you talking about kojak". Nick said looking confused.

" The story of Greg and the maid".

"Okay, man ill tell if you tell". Nick said looking happy.

"Deal".

The two men shook on it and started the conversation.

* * *

Please review, tell me what you think.

Thank you for reading I'm not to sure about this chapter, was it boring I don't know, you tell me.

Thanks

Sinead.


	9. Swimming Pool Tension

A/N hello again, thank you for the reviews from the last chapter I'm glad to hear it wasn't that boring for you all. Thank you for reading.

* * *

Swimming pool tension.

Sara had just finished cleaning her room for the maid when she got a knock at the door.

Sara opened the door and she tried her hardest for the huge grin she was dying to show to not spread across her face.

"Hi, I have come for room keeping". Katie the maid said while looking at the floor the whole time embarrassed at what Sara saw.

"Sure, come on in. Its quite clean already so don't go to nuts with everything". Sara said while stepping aside to let Katie through.

Sara didn't know what to say or to do with herself, there was a huge tension in the room and she desperately needed a distraction, and then the lord answered her prayer.

There came another knock from her door and Sara rushed to answer it.

"Hey Sara me and the rest of the guys are going down to the pool, you wanna come with"? Catherine asked with her towel in her hand and her hair in a bun.

Sara sighed a sigh of relief and smiled.

"I'd love to I'll meet you down there". Sara answered with a huge smile on her face.

"Okay then chick I'll see you there". Catherine said and she walked away.

Sara closed the door and headed to the bathroom to pack her thing and get changed.

The maid was just finishing up when Sara left the bathroom.

"I would just like to apologise for earlier, it was inappropriate". Katie said with an apologetic smile on her face.

"Oh, that's okay it was just unfortunate that we walked in. And don't be so hard on your self, your young you should be able to have fun like that and your lucky, Greg's a nice guy".

Katie smiled and sighed in relief.

"Thanks".

"No problem, I'll see you later". Sara said as she left the room and headed to the pool.

* * *

The whole team apart from Sara were in the pool talking and swimming around. 

"So Is Sara on her way or she not bothering". Nick asked while floating on his back.

"No she's just getting ready". Catherine answered.

"Hay there she is, come on its not a party if we all aren't here". Warrick said while waving his arms in the air.

"Wow your right we are all here". Sara said while putting her towel on the side of the pool and slipping in and swimming across the pool and reaching the wall.

Grissom tried to be discrete while looking at Sara but he was having a hard time keeping his jaw closed, she swam right passed him to get a spot leaning against the wall. Grissom was speechless she was wearing a light blue bikini and she had her hair in a bun with a few strands of hair falling at the sides of her face.

"Hey girl". Catherine said with a smile.

Catherine was leaning against the wall with Warrick at her side, Nick was happily floating just off from them. Sara was in between Catherine and Greg. Grissom was floating opposite Greg but was now faced more towards Sara and Brass and Sofia were floating by Grissom .

They were all in a nice kind of floaty circle so they could all talk and listen in on the conversation.

"Hey Sara I saw that the maid was in your room earlier, did she complain about the cleanliness". Catherine laughed and got a little chuckle form Grissom.

Sara threw a look at Grissom to try and look offended but it washed right over him as she couldn't keep a straight face.

"No actually she was grateful, she came in talking about what a dirt buggar the woman next door is". Sara said laughing.

Catherine opened her mouth like a fish.

"You cheeky cow". Catherine said smiling and she threw water at Sara and laughed.

The team all started a joint conversation and were talking about Nick's date and how it went. Nick got a little embarrassed at what comments were being made and he tried desperately to change the subject.

"So Greg how's um what's her name, you know uh Katie"? Nick asked with a playful grin on his face.

"She's fine thank you". Greg said looking innocent.

"So what line did you use to get her in the sack". Warrick asked with a playful smile.

"I didn't really, and its none of your business". Greg said turning his head away from the team dramatically.

"Well Greg what ever you said must have worked". Sara said while leaning against the wall and turning her head to face him.

"Why's that".

"Well because women need a reason to have sex, men just need a place. You already had the place so you must have given her a reason". Sara said smiling.

Greg blushed and coughed and turned his head away.

"Maybe, wouldn't you like to know". Greg beamed a smile with his comment.

"Aw you see I don't think she wanted to, he must have seduced her into doing it". Nick said with a big smile.

The team laughed and Greg looked pissed. Grissom noticed that Greg wasn't happy so Grissom was going to lay down some words of wisdom, one reason for Greg but the man reason is that Sara might catch on.

"You know seduction isn't making someone do what they don't want to do, seduction is enticing someone into doing what they secretly want to do already". Grissom said in a half serious voice.

Sara looked at Grissom and he looked t her, she pursed her lips at him and Grissom gave a small little smile and a wink.

"Woo nice quote who said it"? Catherine asked.

Grissom broke his eye contact with Sara to answer Catherine.

"Walter Rant". Grissom stated.

"Wow the tension around here, is unbelievable". Warrick said looking around at each of the team members.

"What tension"? Sofia asked looking puzzled.

"Sexual tension". Warrick answered.

"Hey man you cant talk". Nick said defensively.

"Wow its just sex, sex, sex on the brain with you people. Hey Gil, I remember when the air was clean and sex was dirty, how bout you"? Brass said looking a lil disgusted with all the sex gong on but also feeling a lil naughty because he cant say to much about that.

Grissom was snapped out of thinking about Sara and plunged back into reality.

"Oh, um yeah, dirty sex, great". Grissom said feeling a little lost.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm turning into a prune, so I'm heading out". Catherine said as she got up out of the pool and headed to the exit.

The team said good bye to Catherine and they stayed in the pool.

Warrick was looking around when Catherine popped her head around the corner and motioned for him to leave the pool and go with her. Warrick's head snapped up immediately and he to got up and left the pool.

"Well three guesses where he's going". Sofia said with a smirk on her face.

They all sat around chatting for a while until someone came into the pool area.

"Hey Nick can I have a word with you, in private". Linda said with a big smile and she waved to the rest of the team.

"Sure". Nick gave the team a smirk Linda didn't see and he got out of the pool and left the room.

They all gave each other a funny look and they carried on with their conversation. Half way through someone else made their presence known in the pool room.

Katie gave the team a little wave and Greg got the notion to accompany her for 'lunch'.

"Well if you will excuse me guys I'm going to love you then leave you". Greg laughed and got up to go see Katie.

"Well its all going on in here today isn't it". Grissom said with raised eye brows.

Sara, Grissom , Brass and Sofia stayed in the pool a little while longer and the tension hadn't decreased let alone the amount of people who had left.

Brass was the first one to get up.

"Well I seem to be pruning as well, um Sofia did I give you my room key"? Brass asked with a little glint in his eye.

"Yes you did let me get that for you". Sofia smiled and she got up and they both got out of the pool.

"See you guys later". Brass said with a huge grin spread across his face.

"You know what I'm going to go get changed I'm bored of water, bye". Sofia said quickly.

Then it was just Grissom and Sara left in the pool.

Grissom swam over to where Sara was and he leaned against the wall next to her.

"Wow every one left quickly". Grissom stated with a small friendly smile on his face.

"Hmmm, do you think Warrick was right"?. Sara asked.

"About what there being sexual tension". Grissom asked and Sara nodded.

"Well yeah, we are all keeping it secret even though we all know what's going on. If we were open about it, it would be fine". Grissom stated.

"For example, Greg and the maid and Nick and Linda, its only open because they are not co- workers if It were the case then there would be more tension".

"Yeah I suppose your right, and where have you been the last few hours any way"? Sara asked with a questioning expression.

Looking and feeling confused Grissom went to speak.

"What do you mean, where have I been I have been here".

"Yeah physically but not mentally you checked out a while ago". Sara said laughing.

"Oh, well that's your fault". Grissom said playfully.

"Wha? My fault how"? Sara asked feeling a little shocked.

"Well I was fine until you walked In here wearing very little, I'm lucky I can string a sentence together". Grissom aid with a boyish grin spread right across his face.

Sara blushed and grinned a little.

"Well maybe I will wear a bin bag next time". Sara said laughing at her self.

Grissom smirked.

"Well you can try but I doubt it will make a difference".

"Aw okay, I'm sorry. Well how can I make it up to you". Sara asked looking a little mighty.

Grissom pursed his lips and moved a little closer to whisper in her ear.

"Kiss me".

Sara turned her head to face Grissom and she smiled.

"I was hoping you were going to say that". Sara whispered back.

Grissom smiled and he cupped the side of her face and Sara wrapped her arms around Grissom's neck.

Their bodies moved closer and their chests touched, Sara leaned her head on Grissom's for head and she smiled. Their lips came together and their bodies got closer. Lips locked to one another and tongues duelled. Sara played with the wet curls on the back of Grissom's neck and they deepened the kiss pouring each others heart and soul into the moment, Sara hooked one leg around the back of Grissom's legs and pulled him tighter to her causing him to let out a small groan into Sara's mouth.

"Don't mind me guys I just for got my towel". Nick tip toed into the pool room and grabbed his towel, he waved at them then left quickly with a smirk on his face.

They quickly broke away at Nick talking to them, by the time they realised someone had seen them he had already left.

"I hope you know that this is going to become public knowledge in about three seconds". Sara said with a bit of a blank face, feeling a bit worried about how he would react.

"Oh, well it was going to happen eventually I'm sure. I'm not over the moon about it but it was inevitable". Grissom said.

"Don't look so worried everything will be fine". Grissom said while lifting Sara's chin up with his index finger and kissing her on the nose.

"Your definitely getting better at this". Sara said with a little laugh.

"What's that"? Grissom asked.

"Just kissing me when you want, I was worried you were going to keep on asking". Sara said while smiling.

"No I like to ask the first couple of times until I am sure it will be okay to do it spontaneously, but it doesn't mean I'm any less nervous about it". Grissom said with a shy grin and a twinkle in his eye.

"Well don't be nervous, I wont shoot you down". Sara said as she leaned forward and planted her lips on his.

They separated and Sara stood up.

"Now I think we should leave before we do turn into prunes". Sara said as she grabbed Grissom's hand and pulled him up.

"I agree".

Grissom and Sara held each others hand until they got to their room and went their separate ways.

* * *

Okay guys thank you for reading I know it was short but I had trouble writing today it just didn't seem to flow so I didn't want to push it. Let me know what you think now personally I do think this was boring so tell me if it is because I need to know. 

_**Women need a reason to have sex, men just need a place**_- Billy Crystal.

**_I can remember when the air was clean and sex was dirty_**- George Burns.

**_Seduction isnt making someone do what they dont want to do. Seduction is enticing someone into doing what they secretly want to do already_**- Waiter Rant.

some of the quotes from this chapter.

thanks for reading.

sinead.


	10. When You Say Nothing At All

A/N Hello people, please excuse this chapter if it isn't very good, I have been having trouble writing the last couple of days, its just not working. Please let me know what you all think, that would be greatly appreciated.

* * *

When you say nothing at all.

Catherine was sat at a dinner table in the dinning room, she was anxiously waiting the arrival of Grissom and Sara she was itching to interrogate them about what Nick had told her and their pool escapades.

She was tapping her fingers impatiently and huffing every few minuets out of frustration, she kept looking over her shoulder to see of they were coming and every time she did she had a wave of disappointment washed over her when they didn't turn up.

Sofia who was sat on the same table as Catherine was becoming annoyed with Catherine's actions.

"Look, your going to see them so do you have to keep doing all those annoying things". Sofia said in a stern voice.

"Oh come on, its not that annoying". Catherine said as she looked over her shoulder again.

Sofia huffed and threw her hands in the air.

"It is when you add them all together like that, In fact it forms a perfect mesh of annoyance".

"Oh, Oh here they come, quick act casual". Catherine said excited while jumping up and down in her seat.

"And how does casual look"? Sofia asked while rolling her eyes.

"I don't know just do something". Catherine said.

Catherine got into her casual position, she sat upright with her legs crossed while drinking her coffee with her pinkie in the air.

"Hey Cath your looking very royal sat there". Sara said as she smiled and sat with the females.

"What you talking about, I'm looking casual". Catherine said defensively and straightening up even more.

"Erm okay". Sara rose her eye brows and took some coffee.

They all sat in silence for a few minuets, Sofia could see Catherine's struggle at keeping her mouth shut for a while and she wondered how long it would take before she explodes, or at least passes out from lack of oxygen.

"Right!, I cant take it any more". Catherine shouted while slamming her fists down on the table.

She caught the attention of the whole room, Catherine got up and started to speak to the whole team.

"I'm speaking for all of us when I say, are you going to tell us about what happened between you and Grissom in the pool"? Catherine said and automatically felt relieved and fell back into her chair after it was unleashed into the universe never to come back.

Sara and Grissom both looked shocked, Grissom threw a look at Nick and he hung his head In shame at telling Catherine.

"Um, can I ask out of curiosity what did happen with you and Sara"? Warrick asked Grissom with a curious look on his face.

Everyone apart from Nick leaned towards Grissom in an attempt to hear the gossip and detail.

"You know its none of your business". A voice came that was significantly different to Grissom's, it was female. The team looked towards Sara as she stood up from the table.

"Well come on don't be a spoil sport". Greg said with a grin on his face.

"Hey, I'll tell you what ,when Catherine, Warrick, Brass and Sofia admit they all have something going on then I will admit it, but before then get off our backs. None of you can talk about being a spoil sport". Sara huffed and sat back down in her chair and drank her coffee.

The team all locked eyes and none of them were ready to admit there was something going on so they all left it be even to Catherine's dislike she too wasn't ready to divulge all the information to her co workers so she reluctantly let the Grissom and Sara scandal be for a while.

Grissom looked at Sara and gave her a thank you look and they both smiled and carried on with coffee.

The team were finishing up breakfast and they were all making small talk and trying their hardest to avoid a certain topic of conversation, Catherine, Sofia and Sara had moved to the table where the guys were sat and they were all squished around talking and laughing.

"Sara". Grissom called from across the opposite side of the table.

Sara raised her head and smiled.

"Yeah".

The team stopped talking and were watching with a deep concentration at Grissom and Sara's conversation.

"I'm going to the body farm today, do you want to come"? Grissom asked suddenly feeling awkward with all the eyes watching him.

"Yeah sure". Sara answered and smiled.

Sara bowed her head and drank some coffee, the team understood that that was the end of the conversation and slowly other topics crept in and more voices were herd in the room.

* * *

Every one had finished up breakfast and they went their separate ways, Nick and Greg were walking around and they stopped by the front desk to say hi to Linda.

"Hey guys". Linda said with a big smile on her face.

"Hey how are you"? Nick asked as he leaned in and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Better now". Linda smiled and started signing papers on the desk.

The door at the back of the front desk opened and a woman walked out.

"Hey Linda I finished doing the"-. The woman stopped talking and looked ahead.

"Hi Greg". Katie said shyly.

Greg smiled and he too acted a little shy.

"Hi Katie". Greg said while giving her a small wave.

Linda noticed the two young people of the group exchanging glances and shy smiles and she didn't look very happy with it.

"You slept with my sister didn't you"! Linda shouted at Greg and pointing a finger.

Greg's head turned quickly to a pissed off Linda and his jaw was agape.

Catherine and Sara had been walking down the stairs when they herd the shouting, they dived into a living room and hid around the corner and spied on the situation.

"Answer me, did you sleep with my sister"? Linda shouted again.

Nick was gobsmaked he didn't get what the big deal was after all he had slept with her and she was Katie's sister so its kind of the same principles.

Greg answered nervously, he knew better not to come between families but he still found him self in an inevitable war zone.

"Well, it was a joint effort I didn't do it by myself". Greg said with his voice shaking a little.

"I don't care you do not sleep with the staff". Linda shouted again.

Greg paused and he thought he had a way out.

"Well what about Nick, you slept with Nick aren't you staff". Greg said while pointing to Nick.

Catherine and Sara were hid behind some curtains and were struggling to keep their laughter in at the situation.

"This is so funny". Sara whispered.

"Oh yeah, hey there's Grissom go and grab him or he'll ruin the moment quickly and quietly". Catherine whispered back.

"Right incognitos, got it". Sara whispered and she tip toed away from the scene.

Grissom was walking past the living room when an arm grabbed him and pulled him in the room.

"What the"- Grissom said but was cut off with a hand coming over his mouth.

Grissom was turned around and he met the familiar face of Sara, she smiled and put her finger to his lips and whispered.

"Ssh, you gotta see this, but you have to be quiet, got it". Sara whispered and let go of Grissom's mouth.

"But"-. Grissom was cut off again.

"Quiet, got it".

"Get it". Grissom whispered.

"get it". Sara whispered back also.

"Got it. Grissom whispered.

"Okay follow me". Sara whispered.

Grissom and Sara arrived at the hidden curtain and Grissom noticed Catherine there also.

"Do you guys do this often, you seem to have it all sussed out". Grissom whispered.

"Nope, now Ssh". Catherine responded quietly.

Grissom shut up, he wasn't going to complain he was enjoying himself. Catherine and Sara were busy watching the show, they were both in front of him and he was at the back, Sara was slightly bent over, not too much she was stood nearly upright but not quite.

Grissom moved in closer, he made it look like he was watching the show, he put his head over her shoulder but his hands found Sara's hips and he pressed their bodies together slightly. Catherine was completely oblivious to what was happening around her she was too busy watching Greg try and save his manhood.

"You slept with Nick, oh my god. How am I any different then. You're a hypocrite". Katie shouted at her sister.

"Look I'm older than you are, so what I say goes alright". Linda shouted back but knowing full well that Katie was right.

Katie looked at her sister with complete disgust and she ran off to get away from her.

Greg noticed Katie was upset so he ran to catch up to her and check if she was okay.

"Don't you dare go near her". Linda shouted at Greg but he was already gone.

Linda walked around the other side of the desk and headed to Nick.

"This is your fault". Linda shouted at Nick .

"What, how is it my fault"? Nick said while backing away from Linda.

"If you kept your bloody hormone raving mad friend away from her this wouldn't be happening".

"I'm not his keeper, I cant tell him what to do. And any way like he said it takes two, doll". Nick said getting a little frustrated.

Linda stepped forward and slapped Nick in the face. Nick stood there shocked but he didn't have much time to think until another one came his way. Linda kept hitting him in the arm and chest. Nick grabbed her hands to keep her off him.

"Whoa hold it there missy, calm down". Catherine said as she left the hidden area and intervened.

Linda was still hitting Nick even with Catherine there and she was getting more out of control, Grissom and Sara stepped in and they all restrained her.

"Now when you calm down then we will let you go, but not before". Grissom said in a calm voice.

They held her there for a few moments and when she did calm down she shrugged the people off her and ran into the back room behind the desk.

"You okay Nicky"? Catherine asked with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah". Nick answered sadly and he walked away from the rest of them and headed up stairs.

" I'm going to go and see if he's okay, I'll catch you guys later. Oh and remind me to never hide in a curtain with you two again, the tension…wow". Catherine said with a bit of a laugh and she walked upstairs to go and see Nick.

"That was your fault". Sara said with a smile.

"You could have moved away". Grissom stated.

"Now why would I want to do that, its taken years to get this far". Sara said and smiled again.

Grissom smiled and nodded.

"Wanna go to the body farm now"? Grissom asked.

"Sure". Sara said and smiled.

They both walked out of the building and headed towards the car.

* * *

"You know, its going to happen eventually". Brass said while sipping on his scotch.

Sofia looked up from her magazine with a confused look on her face.

"What".

"People figuring out that we have something going on, Sara seemed pretty adamant earlier that there was". Jim said while relaxing on the couch next to Sofia.

Sofia paused and carried on reading her magazine and then she answered in a very casual way.

"She already knows, and so does Catherine".

"What, how"? Jim said looking shocked.

"They are CSI's, they figured it out, well Sara did any way". Sofia answered with her attention still on the magazine.

"How did she figure it out".

"The flowers, she said she didn't have any in her room and neither did Catherine and seeing as the rooms are identical it would be odd if only one room had them. And well it was a lucky guess that they were from you. But they both know". Sofia said in a low hushed tone.

"Oh right".

"Hmm oh and Sara said that you have a great taste in flowers". Sofia added.

Brass flicked his eye brows and smiled.

"Well I know I have a good taste in women at least". Brass stood up and took his glass, he kissed Sofia on the head and walked to refill his glass. Sofia smiled to her self and Carried on reading.

* * *

"Nick". Catherine called through his room door.

Nick answered the door and leaned against the door frame looking low.

"Hey don't be down, she is just looking out for her sister and being protective and you got in the way". Catherine said in a reassuring way that made Nick smile slightly.

"Yeah, I suppose your right". Nick said while sighing.

"Good now cheer up, you wanna go and get a stiff drink"? Catherine asked with a smile also.

"Sure why not". Nick left the room and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Grissom and Sara had been driving for about forty minuets when they arrived at the body farm, Grissom parked the car and they both exited the vehicle and walked to the entrance.

"Gil Grissom is that you". One of the men in the building asked as they entered.

Grissom smiled and extended his hand and they shook hands quickly.

"Hi Joe, how's things"? Grissom asked with a smile.

"Oh you know same old stuff, and who's this lovely lady"? Joe asked with a huge smile on his face at looking at Sara.

Sara blushed and pursed her lips.

"This is Sara Sidle, she works with me in Las Vegas". Grissom said with a smile on his face.

"Ah that's good, is she only a co- worker". Joe asked feeling curious about the female.

Grissom turned his head to Sara and then back to Joe.

"No, she's more than a co worker". Grissom said proudly.

"Hey that's great kid. So you here to poke around out there"? Joe asked while still smiling at Sara.

"If that's alright". Grissom said politely.

"For you, of course. You know the drill go on through that door and you away". Joe said as he pointed to where they needed to go.

Grissom nodded and smiled, he took Sara's hand and led her to the door. Sara smiled at Joe on the way and she went with Grissom.

They stepped out side and started to walk, it looked like an ordinary park at the start of the farm but as they got further into the farm it started to look like something morbid and from a scary movie.

"So I'm more than a co worker am I"? Sara asked while looking around her in awe at what she was seeing.

"Well yes, I didn't know what to introduce you as. I'm not one for labels so I went with that, is that okay"? Grissom asked while taking Sara's hand again and entwining their fingers.

"Yes, it was perfect actually. Small steps nothing to drastic". Sara said as she smiled at Grissom and pursed her lips and carried on looking at the surroundings.

Around them were trees and hidden paths with small lakes and old cars, bog gardens dry areas, dense areas all with a few corpses decaying in them to show the affects of time and the elements and there was an occasional skeleton to be found.

Sara found it fascinating, she was looking at everything in great detail and taking it all in and adding it to her mental note book. The smell, the air, the feel, sounds and atmosphere all added to the notes which would be revisited when ever she wanted to.

Grissom was fascinated in Sara, he had never seen her so intrigued in something, let alone be deeply interested in something he has a passion for which made it all the more obvious that she was the one for him. She knew about bugs, she was a scientist, she was intelligent and she found his passions greatly interesting and well of course he thought she was beautiful. But the beauty was a bonus as he looked for that last. Intelligence and personality were the main factors and she had it all, the heart, the soul, the life, the passion and he loved her for it.

They walked for a bit longer in a comfortable silence holding onto each others hand to be close together, Sara stopped, she stepped in front of Grissom and closed the gap between them. An act of which a week ago would have invaded his personal space and taken his mind hostage for the rest of the day just thinking about her. But now he loved it, he had no personal space when it came to her he needed less space he longed to be closer and he knew it would take time but for now he was happy with touching her and being with her.

Sara closed in and their chests touched, she raised her hand and it came to rest on Grissom's cheek, she stroked the hair of his beard into place and grazed her finger over his lips, Grissom watched her inattentively as she carried on. Sara felt his eyes burning against her skin and she looked up slowly and they stared deeply into one another's eyes, neither of them flinching or even breathing deeply.

Sara tip toed a little and placed her lips on Grissom's in a gentle gesture, the kiss only lasted a second but the feelings and memories would last an eternity.

Sara placed her hand back in Grissom's and they carried on walking, neither of them saying a word, for they didn't need to all that needed to be said had just been and they were happy and content.

* * *

Please tell me what you think, I have had severe writers block and it took me nearly four days to write this so reviews and comments are really appreciated. Thanks for reading.

Sinead.


	11. Hot Ice

A/N I would like to thank all the people who reviewed my last chapter, thank you very much you all dissolved away any doubts about that chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter, again let me know.

* * *

Grissom and Sara pulled up onto the parking lot of the cabin, they had just returned from the body farm and weren't really ready to call it a night, mainly because it was only late afternoon and they still wanted to spend time with each other.

They got out of the car and started to walk towards the main entrance when they herd someone calling them.

"Hey, Guys". Greg shouted from across a snow covered field.

They tuned around and noticed the excited young male waving for them to join him and the rest of the team.

"Hmm ice skating, seems fun. Wanna go"? Sara asked while looking at Grissom with a sceptical face, not thinking that Grissom would go for it.

"Why not". Grissom said with a smile.

Sara looked surprised and then smiled, they both walked into the front desk to get ice skates and then they met the team out on the frozen pond.

Warrick and Catherine were skating around while holding each others hands, Nick and Greg were racing and Brass was pulling a nervous Sofia along the ice very slowly.

Grissom smirked at the sight before him, he took hold of Sara's hand and they made their way onto the ice.

"Don't worry I wont let you fall". Sara said reassuringly while gripping Grissom's hand tighter.

Grissom just smiled and humoured her, they got onto the ice and started off slowly.

"Hey you two, how was the body farm"? Catherine asked as she skated towards them.

"Oh it was great I am so going to one back in Vegas, man it rocked". Sara said with enthusiasm and a huge smile on her face.

Catherine was looking at Grissom confused, he was holding onto Sara like his life depended on it and she knew to well that he knew how to ice skate probably better than everyone on the ice as he took Catherine and Lindsey skating for her birthday.

Grissom noticed Catherine's cog's working so he raised his hand and put his finger to his lips to tell her to keep it to herself. Catherine obliged and smiled.

"Come on then". Grissom said as he pulled Sara and started to skate.

He started to gather more speed and they were skating in large circles around the middle of the pond. Sara was shocked that Grissom was such a good skater and she turned to look at him.

"I never said I couldn't skate, you just assumed". Grissom said while giving her a wink.

"Well I'll never do that again". Sara said with a large smile on her face.

"What". Grissom asked feeling a little confused.

"Assume. I will never assume with you again".

Sara let go of Grissom's hand and started skating away. Grissom smiled and followed after her.

Brass was pulling Sofia slowly and he couldn't help but giggle at her nervousness, her knees were shaking and she had a death grip on his arm.

"I don't like this". Sofia said loudly.

"Nah you'll be fine, just hold on tight". Brass said smiling at her.

Catherine and Warrick were skating around with each other very closely, making it pretty obvious that they were together, and well Brass and Sofia weren't doing a great job at hiding it either.

Grissom caught up to Sara and wrapped his arms around Sara's waist which got a surprised look from her.

"What are you doing, they are just looking for an excuse to interrogate us"? Sara whispered.

Grissom looked around and then back at Sara.

"Take a look around, if they can all hold hands and be all lovey dovey then why cant we. What ever their excuse is can be ours. And well lets face it, they already know". Grissom said not bothering to whisper.

"Wow, what changed your attitude"? Sara said with a smile.

"It was talking to Joe earlier, the fact that I can introduce you as something more than my co- worker made me so proud and made me feel so lucky. I don't care that people know I want to be able to hold you in public and not worry about what people think". Grissom said while placing his hands on Sara's hips.

Catherine stopped Warrick suddenly and he nearly fell over.

"Look". Catherine said while pointing to Sara and Grissom.

Warrick looked to where she was pointing and there was Grissom with his hands on Sara's hips and they were having a close conversation.

"Oh yeah. About time man when are they just going to admit it"? Warrick said while smiling for the pair of them.

"I don't know. Soon I hope". Catherine said as she took Warrick's hand and they skated a little more.

"Hey Nick have you seen Linda since this morning"? Greg asked as he was trying to side step on the ice.

"Nah, I haven't seen her. How about Katie was she okay after"? Nick asked as he watched his friend in amusement nearly smash his face on the floor.

Greg got up off the floor after tripping over his foot and nearly knocking his teeth out.

"Oh yeah. She was a little upset but she's okay now". Greg said with a smile as he brushed the ice and snow off his pants.

"That's good". Nick said and he skated away.

Sofia was moving a little faster now as she got a bit more confidence. She still gripped Jim's arm but the other one this time as he complained that there was a lack of blood flowing and they may have to amputate it.

Brass and Sofia headed to the middle of the ice where Warrick and Catherine were talking.

"Hey, glad you could make it". Catherine said with a laugh to Sofia.

"Shut it, I can still kick your ass on land. Remember that". Sofia spat out.

"Ooo feisty, you got your hands full there Jim". Warrick said with a laugh.

Brass just laughed back.

Grissom and Sara made their way to the centre of the pond and met with the group there.

"Hey guys". Sara said as she and Grissom came to a stop.

"Hey". they all replied casing a small laugh between them.

The group were all busy talking, they were huddled up keeping warm. Nick and Greg were racing again but faster this time as they had more room.

Greg turned around to say something to Nick as he was winning the race when he went of course and headed for the group in the middle. He didn't have time to warn them before he crashed into them.

Brass slipped back wards and landed on his ass, Warrick slipped and grabbed Catherine's arm causing them both to fall to the ice. Sara's leg went in the air as she lost her balance, she grabbed Grissom's arm causing him to spin in a circle, Sara landed on her back with her legs in the air. Grissom tried to steady himself but tripped on Jim's leg and fell to the floor landing on Sara in between her legs making them face to face. Greg had fallen but slid a few metres down the ice, Nick was at the other end holding his stomach as he was laughing so hard.

The only one left standing was Sofia as she looked around at the mess of body's on the floor.

Sofia threw her arms in the air for victory.

"Wooo". Sofia cheered and smiled greatly.

The mess on the floor looked around, not impressed that they were down there, Sofia was laughing maniacally as well as Nick. Greg got up and rubbed his legs to get the feeling back into them. Nick skated over to help them all up.

"Hi". Sara said to Grissom with a smile on her face.

Grissom raised his eye brows and gave a funny smirk.

"Fancy meeting you down here". Sara said laughing slightly.

"Yes fancy that".

While Grissom and Sara were talking Brass, Warrick and Catherine got to their feet and they rubbed their injured limbs.

"As hot as you two may be feeling right now, the ice is melting and your gonna ruin all the fun for us". Catherine said to Grissom and Sara.

Grissom let out a silent sigh, he pushed off the floor with his arms that were near Sara's shoulders. Grissom landed back on his knees and he took a second to look at Sara, he winked at her and then got a hand off the floor from Warrick. Nick grabbed Sara and helped her up and she also rubbed her aching limbs.

"Greg, if I could move I would kill you right now". Sara said as she still kept rubbing her legs.

"Sorry, it was an accident". Greg said as if he didn't care.

"Yeah well you better be weary of all the accidents that are going to happen with in the next couple of days, there every where". Catherine warned.

Sara laughed and started to skate to the end of the pond.

"I'm off you guys see you all later". Sara shouted back.

Grissom desperately wanted to follow Sara but he knew it would be obvious to the team and he didn't want them getting the wrong idea even though the wrong idea felt so right. So he waited there and he would see her later.

* * *

Sara was in her room when she remembered that she left her cell phone in the car, she grabbed her room key and headed out of the door.

Sara knocked on Grissom's door and waited for him to answer.

"Hey". Sara said with a smile.

"Hey". Grissom responded looking equally as happy to see her.

"Yeah sorry to bother you and all but I left my cell phone in the car. Do you have the keys"? Sara asked.

"Yeah". Grissom dug around in his pockets and brought them out.

"Here you go". Grissom handed them to her and smiled again.

"Thanks". Sara said extremely happily and walked off with a definite bounce in her step.

Grissom poked his head around the door frame to watch her walk away.

Sara got her phone from the car and she was heading back up to her room when two figures caught her attention.

Warrick and Catherine were in the bedroom corridor kissing, Sara smiled to herself and crept up the stairs.

Sara jumped out on the couple and scarred them.

"Ha busted. Caught red lipped". Sara said laughing.

Warrick and Catherine looked shocked but they made no attempt to move away from each other.

"Alright you got us Sherlock what do you want a medal. Any ways you cant talk at least I wasn't in a compromising position with my boss on the ice earlier". Catherine stated.

"Yeah". Warrick added.

The couple gave each other a high five for their cleverness.

"Come on we all know that was an accident, Greg knocked us over". Sara said while defending herself and Grissom.

"If you want to call it that go nuts but we all know the truth". Catherine said with a smirk on her face.

Sara couldn't think of something to say back that would redeem her so she settled with a childish comeback.

"What ever". Sara scoffed and walked to her room.

Sara was followed to her room by sounds of her colleagues laughing at her.

* * *

Nick and Greg were walking to the front desk to return their ice skates, they were talking as they walked and that didn't notice Linda was at the front desk signing papers.

They put their skates on the table and then Linda caught their attention.

"Hi guys". Linda said gently.

"Hay". Nick said blankly and Greg just nodded.

"I deserve that. I was just wondering would you two be interested in joining me and Katie for dinner tonight. I would like the chance to apologise to all three of you, I was completely out of line and I feel awful". Linda said nervously while playing with the pen in her hand.

Nick gave a small smile and nodded.

"Okay why not".

"Greg, are you going to come. Katie would like to see you and I owe you a pretty big apology too"? Linda said with a small smile.

Greg smiled with a great grin across his face.

"Of course I will". Greg answered.

Linda looked relieved and she stopped playing with the pen.

"Okay well there's a nice private room back here where I'm going to be holding dinner so you could make your way down here for…lets see um seven thirty". Linda asked.

"Sounds great, see you then". Nick said.

Nick and Greg smiled at Linda before leaving and then walked away.

* * *

Grissom knocked on Sara's room door, he came to get her to see if she was ready for dinner.

The door opened and Grissom smiled.

"Hi". Grissom said happily.

"Hi". Sara responded with a smile.

"Come on in a sec I just need to do a few things". Sara said as she walked back into her room leaving the door open for Grissom.

Grissom nodded and stepped through the door and over the threshold, he thought a room as a private place and he wasn't sure how to react standing in Sara's room. He stood in the middle of the room awkwardly while playing with his fingers.

He tried to look interested at the art on the walls but he knew that would be pointless because the rooms were identical. He made his way over to the window and decided to look at the view, this obviously was different to his as she was at the front of the building and he at the back. Sara was rushing around the room gathering things as she went. She picked up a shoe and spent a couple of minuets frantically searching for the other one.

"how do you loose one damn shoe". Sara muttered to her self while on the floor looking under the bed.

Grissom was watching her run around and he found it quite amusing, he turned to his left and saw the shoe she had been searching for next to a plant pot. He picked it up and went to find Sara. Sara was in the bathroom looking through the towels thrown on the floor for her shoe, she was starting to loose her patience.

"You know its usually right under you nose". Grissom said from behind her.

She turned around quickly to try and say something smart arse but then the shoe was literally right under her nose. Grissom was holding her shoe millimetres from her nose, he had a wicked smile on his face and his head was cocked to the side.

Sara opened her mouth to say something and she had her finger in the air pointing, she gave up and quickly shut her mouth. She pursed her lips and took the shoe from Grissom and sat on the edge of the bath and put it on.

Sara stood back up and straightened herself out.

"Okay I'm ready now". Sara said with a smile and she left the bath room.

They both walked into the small living area of the room and Sara grabbed her jacket and put it on. Sara grabbed her keys and they both left the room and started to walk towards the dinning hall, they walked there in silence and stopped at the door. The room looked different the tables were set out so they can only seat two people the light in the room had a red glow to it, there were candles on the tables and the sound of an orchestra playing in the background.

Grissom and Sara both looked at each other with a confused look on their faces.

"Hey you two". Catherine called from inside the dinning room.

Grissom and Sara walked in and headed to where Catherine and Warrick were sat.

"Hey guys, do you know what's going on"? Grissom asked while still looking confused.

"Here read this". Catherine handed Grissom a note.

'I arranged this for this evening to apologise for my terrible behaviour the other day I have provided a meal for Nick and Greg with me tonight, so I thought I will organise one for the rest of you seeing as you all have your significant other with you. You will be served tonight instead of the normal get it your self service so sit back and relax and enjoy your self'. Linda.

Grissom handed the note back to Catherine.

"Wow that's nice of her. Well we'll leave you two be then". Grissom said while taking Sara's arm gently and bringing her to a table quickly before they come up with ideas to eat together.

Grissom and Sara sat down at a table across the other side of the room and they got comfortable.

"Wow this is nice and to think all we had to do was restrain a fully grown woman". Sara said laughing.

Grissom let out a little laugh and pursed his lips.

The waiter came and Grissom ordered a bottle of wine.

Brass and Sofia entered the room pretty much with the same expression that Grissom and Sara had, but they got the note as well and they went and took full advantage of the situation, Grissom gave a nod to Brass as he took his seat.

The wine that Grissom ordered came and they sat drinking and talking while waiting for the food that they ordered to come.

"Grissom".

"Hmm". Grissom responded.

"Are things going to be like this when we get back to Vegas"? Sara asked while swirling her wine around in her glass.

"What, you mean restraining women and getting a free slap up meal. no I doubt it I'll have to pay but I don't mind". Grissom said with a smile on his face.

Sara let out a little laugh.

"No, I mean us are we going to be like this in Vegas and when I say like this I don't mean the restaurant". Sara stated.

Grissom took a second to think about the question.

"Why would we be any different"? Grissom asked looking slightly confused.

"Well I don't want you to be all closed up and reserved again, you have opened up a lot since being here".

Grissom leaned forward and took Sara's hands in his.

"I wouldn't dream if it, why on earth would I go back to my old ways now that I have you. I would be a fool to do so". Grissom reassured Sara.

"Oh good, that's all I needed to know".

"But I tell you what we do need to talk about. I'm still going to be your boss when we get back which means personal life stays personal, we don't bring it to work". Grissom said trying to be gentle.

"I understand that I thought it kind of goes with out saying. Our jobs are important so strictly professional". Sara said with a smile.

"Glad we're on the same page". Grissom smiled and squeezed a little lighter on Sara's hand.

Their food arrived and they started to eat, immediately Sara started to miss Grissom's touch so she extended her leg further down the table and ran her foot along Grissom's calf. Grissom didn't take his eyes off his plate but Sara saw the smile that he was wearing. They carried on eating and Grissom joined in too playing footsie and they carried on all through the meal.

* * *

Thanks for reading please let me know what you think.

Sinead.


	12. Kiss Me Now

A/N Hello people thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter . Now then this chapter is the chapter that some of you may have been waiting for(I know I have and I'm writing the damn thing). So a word of warning to those of you who don't want to read about Grissom and Sara getting it on, I did state in the summary that it would happen and well its rated M so what do you expect.

* * *

Kiss me now.

Grissom and Sara had finished their meal and they were sat at the dinner table drinking coffee, Catherine, Warrick, Brass and Sofia were all spread around doing the same. During the course of eating Catherine had noticed Grissom and Sara's little footsie game and now she couldn't stop her self from looking over at them. She was determined to catch them out like Sara had done earlier. Everybody knows the truth about them its just a case of seeing it, she wanted to see it first hand as Nicks description of their pool antics just didn't satisfy her curiosity.

"You know Cath it's none of our business what they do". Warrick said with a little frustration in his voice at the fact that he was competing for her attention against people across the other side of the room.

"You cant tell me your not curious, they have been dancing around each other for years now. We all deserve to look in on the action, its just as tiring for us as it is for them, we gotta work with them after all". Catherine said as she finally turned around and paid some attention to Warrick.

"Yeah I suppose, but cant you just ask after its happened. You know like all you girls do when you talk and go shopping". Warrick asked with a funny smirk on his face.

"That's a great idea, I will take her shopping tomorrow and interrogate her until she cracks and then has no choice to tell me. See your not just a pretty face are you". Catherine said and then winked at Warrick.

Warrick just smiled and shrugged his shoulders and carried on drinking his coffee.

It was getting late and people were slowly making their way out of the dinning room, Brass and Sofia were the first to leave. They said good night to every one and left the room hand in hand not even bothering to cover it up any more.

Warrick was getting bored with spying on his boss and he was sure it was illegal, he stood up and took Catherine's hand.

"Come on lady, you either come up stairs with me now or you sleep down here". Warrick said as he picked Catherine up not giving her the chance to choose.

"Hey put me down". Catherine tried whispering loudly. She swatted his arm and gave up wriggling.

Grissom and Sara noticed Catherine's mode of transport and they just waved then good night with a smirk on their faces at Catherine's disapproval and disappointment.

Warrick left the room and took Catherine with him and they made their way up to their room.

Now it was just Sara and Grissom in the room, Grissom was leaning back in his chair relaxed and looking at Sara with a smile on his face. Sara noticed his happy demise and decided to question him on it.

"What's so great that your smiling". Sara asked with a smile of her own.

" I was just thinking about how glad I am that you decided to come on this trip". Grissom answered still with the smile.

"Well I wasn't sure at first but how could I resist the body farm, and of course spending the week with you". Sara pursed her lips and she took the last of her coffee and swallowed it down.

"Hmmm". Grissom said with a boyish grin slapped across his face.

They sat in silence for a minuet or two and Grissom got up.

"It's getting late, do you want to call it a night"? Grissom asked while stood next to her.

"Yeah your right". Sara said with a small smile.

Grissom offered Sara his hand and she took it gently, he pulled her to her feet and they locked eyes for a second, Grissom entwined their fingers and he started to walk them to where the rooms were situated.

They walked to the rooms and Grissom stopped out side Sara's room to make sure she got in okay.

"Well aren't you the gentleman". Sara said with a small laugh.

Grissom looked slightly confused.

"What do you mean"?

"Well you walk me to my door as if staying in a hotel wasn't safe". Sara stated with a grin.

"Oh right, well I know its safe I'm just making sure. Its not a crime". Grissom said with a smile.

"Your right its not, but there will be a crime committed soon if you don't kiss me". Sara stated looking directly into Grissom's eyes.

The statement had barely left Sara's tongue as Grissom moved closer and put his lips to hers, he kissed Sara gently and he rested his hands on her hips. Sara kissed back passionately and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, their bodies were closer and their chests were touching just like in the pool, but with more clothes which was really starting to irritate Sara.

Sara let one of her arms fall from Grissom's neck and reach into her pocket, she fiddled around looking for her key all the while their lips still locked and tongues sparing with each other.

She finally pulled it out when she thought she better invite him in before dragging him in and having her way with out getting consent.

Sara broke off the kiss and they both stared at each other for a second, both panting wildly and flushed in the face, Sara smiled a little and leaned into Grissom to whisper in his ear.

"Do you want to come in"? Sara whispered seductively.

Grissom swallowed hard and looked at Sara.

"Uh….I would love to…..but only if you want me to, you know because there is no rush". Grissom stuttered out finally.

Sara smiled and she pushed the door open.

"Would I already have the key in the door if I didn't want you to"? Sara asked as she fell into the room and pulled Grissom in with her by his jacket collar.

Grissom didn't bother answering he just kicked the door shut behind him and claimed Sara's mouth again.

Their hands found each others body's again, Sara was running her hands along Grissom's shoulders and Grissom had his hands on her abdomen and lower back pulling her closer to him.

They moved further into the room while still holding onto each other, he pressed Sara into a door and started kissing the soft skin on her neck causing a small moan to escape. Grissom turned the door handle knowing it would lead to the bedroom, they fell through the door and landed on the end of the bed.

Sara cupped the side of Grissom's face with one hand and the other ran through his hair as they kissed passionately, Grissom stood up and pulled Sara along with him their lips fell on each others again, Grissom ran his hands under the collar of Sara's jacket and he pulled it off her shoulders letting it fall to the floor. Sara was undoing the buttons of Grissom's shirt as Grissom lifted Sara's blouse half way up her body and ran his hands over her flat, smooth, creamy stomach .

Sara pulled on Grissom's jacket and that too fell to the floor and his shirt went with it making a heap, Grissom undid the buttons of Sara's blouse and threw it across the room.

Grissom paused at the sight of Sara half naked in front of him, he had the real thing in front of him instead of the wet dreams that he was used to, he took a deep breath and looked into her eyes and smiled. Sara ran her hands over Grissom's chest it was more muscular than she thought, he looked good for his age and his baggy clothes were not complementing him.

Grissom pulled them closer and he started kissing Sara's neck, moving down to her shoulder and crossing her collar bone, Sara had her hands wrapped around his neck again and she was feeling the muscles on his back and playing with the curls of hair at the base of his neck.

Sara reached down and started to unbuckle Grissom's belt, he got the idea and started on the buttons on Sara's pants while still kissing her neck and shoulders. Sara managed to get his belt and buttons undone and his pants fell to the floor, Grissom pulled down the zipper and started to lower Sara's pants past her hips and then her pants to landed on the floor next to his.

Grissom pulled them closer together and he ran his hand down her long leg and her pulled it up to him, Sara was kissing Grissom's shoulder and she gripped his ass causing a laugh to stifle from Grissom.

"I've always wanted to do that". Sara confessed with a smile.

Grissom nodded and he too took his hand and let his whole palm cover up one of Sara's butt cheeks.

"Me too". Grissom said with a laugh.

Grissom started to move them over to the bed stopping ever now and then to kiss Sara on the lips, the kisses got longer and the touches more intimate.

Grissom had a sudden thought and broke the kiss.

"Condom". Grissom panted out before taking Sara's mouth again.

"Pill" Sara also panted.

"I thought you weren't seeing any one". Grissom said as he carried on kissing her.

"I'm not". Sara said breathlessly and then kissing Grissom again.

"Then why are you still on the pill"? Grissom managed to spit out long enough and then devouring Sara's mouth.

"I'm a creature of habit". Sara said and smiled.

Grissom looked up and smiled at Sara and he picked her up and walked her over to the bed and laid her down.

Grissom lay on top of Sara and she gasped at Grissom's arousal, he took her mouth to his and kissed her fully. Sara pushed him gently off her chest and Grissom sat up looking down at her laying in front of him. Sara put her hands on the front of her bra and undid it while getting a small moan from Grissom. Sara threw the bra to the side and she reached her hand for him, Grissom laid back down he gave Sara a smile and a wink. He kissed her chest and made his way over to her breasts, one hand held one firmly as the other suckled, Sara moaned out loud at the sensation and she gripped his shoulders, Grissom swapped hands and did the same process to the other.

Grissom looked up at Sara and saw the desire burning in her eyes, they were black as ebony and full of lust, lust for him, the lust that he created. Grissom bowed his head back down and licked from her neck all the way down to her panties slowly taking his time to learn every nook and cranny of Sara as he could.

He ran his hands up Sara's long legs and he kissed her inner thighs causing another moan to escape her lips, he played with the waist band of the panties and got a silent plea when Sara ran her leg up Grissom's calf to take them off.

Grissom slid the underwear slowly down Sara's legs and when they were off he made his way back up to Sara, pulling his boxers off along the way and then resting at his ankles. Grissom looked into Sara's eyes and he saw desire, lust, want but also love. He never saw love in any woman's eyes before when it came to him he felt a whole new wave of happiness wash over him, he lifted himself and rested on his forearms and gently pushed inside Sara, the sensation getting a moan from the pair of them.

Taking a moment to adjust he started to rock back and forth slowly, Sara wrapped one of her arms around his neck and the other made its way to rest on his lower back. Sara raised her hips in unison with Grissom's thrusts and the speed picked up, Grissom buried his face in the crook of Sara's neck and he began thrusting harder into her core. Their moans were getting louder as their climax neared, Sara wrapped her legs around Grissom's waist pushing him further and harder.

Grissom could tell he was close and he prayed that Sara was two, Grissom placed a hand on Sara's hip and he began thrusting harder and faster, Sara tightened around him and started to moan louder than before.

Grissom slid in and out faster to reach their climax and he began to moan loudly also.

"Oh Sara"! Grissom moaned out loud.

Sara was riding her climax and Grissom thrust a few times harder causing her to moan his name in ecstasy.

"Gil". Sara gripped Grissom's shoulders tight.

Grissom slowed down and gently fell into Sara's embrace, the sound in the room was full of panting and the air full of the smell of sex.

Grissom lifted his head up from Sara's shoulder and kissed her firmly on the lips.

* * *

In the room next door Catherine and Warrick were laying in bed, flat on their backs, wide awake looking at the ceiling. The colour washed out of them and the quilt brought right up to the shoulders and their arms lay lifelessly at their sides.

"I think we should have stayed in your room". Catherine stated with a bland voice.

* * *

Sara had fallen asleep in Grissom's arms and he just lay there watching her, all the while smiling to himself , Grissom took some hair away from her face and curled it around her ear. He stroked her arm and kissed her shoulder and then closed his eyes to sleep a blissful slumber.

* * *

Well then people you all know where the review button is, let me know what you think, please. I need to know. I hope you liked it, if not sorry, if so…great. Please review.

Sinead.


	13. Adultnapping

A/N Hi readers, I apologise immensely for the delay of this chapter, I have had a very hectic life lately and haven't had much time to write, so I'm sorry. I would like to thank all of you that read and reviewed my last chapter you all made me the happiest girl in the world and I reached my 100th review so I screamed and danced a little, but enough about that, here it is.

p.s I would also like to thank these people in general , Grissomlove- for the fantastic reviews and the laughs you have given me, Wanda52- for chatting and believing even with writters block, Emma-Face for always reviewing and being great thanks emz, Anarita69- for the lovely reviews and beliefe thank you very much and Haldirs heart and soul- i love your reviews your great!

thank you to all the readers and i hope i dont disappoint.xxx

* * *

Adultnapping.

Sara rolled over in the large bed and bumped into something warms and soft, she turned her head and found the sleeping form of Gil Grissom. Sara smiled he looked so young and rested when he's sleeping and the glow from the sun beaming through the window tanned his skin.

Grissom opened his eyes, he was aware of someone watching him and the idea grew a smile over his face. Grissom rolled over quickly to face Sara and he grabbed her and pulled her to him.

"Wow someone's awake this morning". Sara said through a giggle and a large smile.

"Yup".

"And full of many words too".

"Yup". Grissom responded with a small laugh.

Sara swatted his arm playfully and joined her lips to Grissom's.

* * *

"You know I just couldn't fall to sleep at all last night, people should have more decency to be quiet or warn us at least". Catherine ranted to Warrick as they walked to the dining hall for breakfast. 

Brass and Sofia were all ready down in the dinning hall and sat at a table drinking coffee and eating toast.

"Hey guys". Brass said in a cheery tone as Catherine and Warrick sat down at their table.

"Hey, how's it going". Warrick responded as everyone looked at Catherine as she was still ranting but to herself this time.

"What's with her"? Brass asked while pointing a finger at Catherine.

"Oh she uh she's a little pissed". Warrick stated awkwardly.

"Pissed doesn't cover it". Catherine stated with a loud voice as she stole Sofia's coffee and drank it down.

"What's with all the shouting people"? Nick said as he walked through the door with Greg in toe.

"Hey you dirty stop out's nice to see you". Sofia said with a smile on her face while stealing back her coffee from Catherine who gave her a scorn for doing so.

Nick laughed and sat down at the table that now seated all the team members bar two.

"Hey Nick did you get lucky"? Warrick asked with a smile on his face.

"A gentlemen never tells". Nick responded with a sly smile.

"Well I'm no gentlemen, yeah he got lucky". Greg answered which caused a laugh to stifle from Catherine.

"And how about you Grego did one get lucky, sort of speak"? Brass asked with a small smile on his face.

Greg just sat up straight and smiled a large smile.

"Would any one like some coffee"? Greg got up and walked to go and get a coffee pot.

"Well we got our answer". Sofia stated with a smirk.

Greg got back to the table and sat down.

"Talking about getting lucky has any one noticed the two people who are not here". Catherine said with a smirk and a small laugh.

"No way, Grissom and Sara that cant be right". Greg said with a shocked expression.

"No it happened, believe me we know". Warrick said in a low tone with a slight tinge of disappointment.

Everyone let out a laugh at Catherine and Warrick's misfortune.

"Hey Sofia, you and me are kidnapping Sara and taking her shopping and we are going to interrogate her". Catherine said with an evil grin spread across her face and a plan formulating in her head.

"Why do we have to kidnap her"? Sofia asked clearly missing a link.

"Because she will never come of her own accord, hehe not like last night. No shut up Cath, you with me or not"? Catherine asked with a serious tone.

"I don't think I gotta choice in the matter". Sofia said while still looking and feeling confused.

"Great, we'll have a whale of a time. Shopping, latte's, interrogation it will be a good day".

"I think you've gone nuts". Sofia added.

"You've only just noticed". Warrick said with a playfulness in his voice.

Catherine frowned at him and carried on with her coffee.

* * *

Sara and Grissom were stood out side at the front of the building holding hands and talking. 

"So, are you having a good time. You know here in Colorado"? Grissom asked feeling a little nervous.

Sara laughed at his discomfort.

"I'm having a great time, especially with in the last twenty four hours. They have been so exciting". Sara said with a big smile.

Grissom moved closer to Sara and held both of her hands and entwined their fingers.

"Oh good, I was hoping you would say that".

Grissom moved closer and planted a kiss on her lips.

Hiding behind one of the cars Catherine and Sofia were watching the couple.

"How are we meant to kidnap her if he wont let her go"? Sofia asked with a whisper.

"I don't know something will happen and then we make our move".

"You realise this is completely insane and probably not legal". Sofia stated.

"Oh live a little will ya, and any way when are you going to admit your thing with Brass"? Catherine whispered.

"I don't know what your talking about".

"Cut the act Curtis you cant lie for shit".

"Ssh what's that noise"? Sofia asked while looking around.

The male members of the team run around the car and joined the females.

"What are you guy's doing here"? Catherine asked.

"We thought why should you get all the fun with kidnapping and interrogating, we thought we would join in and steal Grissom". Brass whispered with a smile on his face.

Warrick, Nick and Greg waved at the ladies with a smile on their faces too.

"This reminds me of this film I saw once where every one was hiding in the snow". Greg whispered.

"What happened at the end"? Nick asked.

"They ended up having an orgy". Greg said with a big smile.

"Why did I ask". Nick said to himself.

"God bless adult entertainment". Warrick said out loud getting a funny look from every one behind the car.

"How are we meant to get them away from each other long enough to steal one of them"? Brass asked with a quizzical look.

"She doesn't know". Sofia whispered.

"Hey I got an idea". Nick said quietly.

Nick picked up a rock and threw it towards Sara and Grissom, landing a couple of feet away from them.

"why'd you do that"? Catherine asked.

"Sara's curious, if I keep throwing them she will follow them over here and then you jump her and get her in this car and we jump Grissom and get him in that car". Nick whispered while waving his hands to show the plan.

"Nice going Nicky". Catherine said.

Nick threw a few more rocks each one landing further away from her so she would have to follow.

"What the hell". Sara said as she saw the flying rocks.

"That's odd". Grissom stated.

Sara started walking towards the cars to see where the rocks were coming from.

Grissom sighed and he followed a few steps behind Sara.

"Like moths to a flame". Catherine said.

"That's a damned good song". Greg whispered.

Everyone turned their heads and gave Greg a gone off look.

"My bad". Greg said quietly while shrugging his shoulders.

"Are the car doors open so you can get her in"? Warrick asked while poking his head up from the car and getting a slap from Catherine for doing so.

"Yep, were all set. We just need the woman now". Catherine answered.

The team were hunched in their attack positions waiting for Grissom and Sara to get closer. Catherine and Sofia stayed around the back of the car waiting for Sara while the guys moved around to the side so they could grab Grissom from behind him.

Catherine threw one last rock and waited anxiously for Sara to approach.

Sara reached the end of the car, Catherine and Sofia jumped up quickly screaming for affect causing Sara to let out a scream of fear. Grissom heard her scream but before he could get to her he heard male screams from behind him and the next thing he knew he was being lifted off the ground by Warrick and Nick and being taken to the car, with Greg holding onto Grissom's legs.

Catherine and Sofia grabbed Sara around the waist and Brass opened the car doors for every one, the ladies dropped Sara into the car and locked the doors and they guys did the same.

"Woo". Catherine shouted and jumped in the air.

Warrick and Nick gave each other a high five and rested for a sec and caught their breath.

Sara was banging on the car window and looking royally pissed. Grissom was sat in the car facing the front with his lips pursed and also not looking to happy.

"Well at least they got the easy one , look ours is feisty". Sofia said with a laugh.

"Easy no way. Grissom got the power to fire our asses. And that's when he's most dangerous is when he's saying nothing, look at the man he's calm and content….for now"! Nick said with a slight tad of fear in his voice.

"Oh boo hoo, we'll see you guys later. We got shopping to do". Catherine said as she approached the car.

Sofia and Catherine got in the car and drove away.

"Greg and Brass your in back with bug man". Warrick stated.

"What, why"? Greg asked with his voice going an octave higher.

"Because me and Nick did the most damage so he's gonna wanna kill us the most". Warrick stated.

Nick and Warrick got in the front of the car while brass and Greg took a seat next to Grissom.

* * *

. 

"What the hell are you guys thinking. You just kid napped me. What's going on"? Sara said with a raised voice.

"Calm down Sara we're just going shopping". Catherine stated as she concentrated on driving.

"Well maybe you could of, oh I don't know …asked me to come shopping instead of stealing me, because that's what you have done you have just stolen me. Its illegal to steal someone". Sara said while getting more worked up.

"Sara calm down or your going to hyperventilate". Sofia said as she handed Sara a paper bag.

"Calm down, oh I'll calm down when I wanna damn calm down. You cant ell me to calm down".

Sofia turned to Catherine in between Sara's rant.

"You know I understand why people who kidnap people chloroform the victim in the car, they are so bloody annoying". Sofia said which got a laugh from Catherine.

* * *

The guys were driving for about ten minuets. 

"What's going on"? Grissom asked in his stern boss voice that sent shivers up all the guys spines.

No body answered and Grissom lost his patience, he turned to face Greg and he put on his best 'I'm going to rip your throat out now if you don't tell me where we are going' look. Greg swallowed hard as Grissom's eyes kept piercing holes into Greg's flesh.

"Bug infested possum". Greg spurted out.

"What"? Grissom asked while still looking pissed.

" We are taking you to see a bug infested possum". Greg answered and nodded hoping Grissom would believe him, he didn't.

"Greg, I'm not stupid".

"Why don't you believe me"? Greg asked with a pleading voice.

"One reason is you're a terrible liar, the second reason your shaking like a leaf and I know for a fact I make you nervous and the third reason you don't get possums up here at this time of year". Grissom stated and he was proud of him self as he made Greg more nervous that he was before.

"Alright Griss here's the deal, the ladies wanted to kidnap Sara so they could go shopping, drink latte's and interrogate her about you. We felt left out so we decided to do the same, minus the shopping and drinking latte's". Warrick said coolly.

"Yeah so instead we are going to go fishing, drink beer and do a little tiny bit of interrogating depending on how you feel". Nick said with a small smile on his face.

"Great". Grissom answered dryly.

* * *

"Hey glad to see you've calmed down back there". Catherine shouted back to Sara. 

"You know, your even starting to sound like a kidnapper". Sara stated with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Okay we get it, your not very happy at us but we thought it would be fun. You will have a great day, we are going to go shopping, drink latte's and interrogate you about Grissom". Catherine said trying to make Sara feel better.

"What are you talking about, there's nothing between me and Grissom". Sara said and she automatically felt awful for saying it but she wasn't going to admit anything until every one else did.

"Sara please don't patronise me, the walls are very thin in that hotel and I'm next door. So drop the act". Catherine said with a slight laugh.

Sara fell silent, she hoped Catherine wasn't insinuating what she thought she was.

"Your silence says it all missy, fess up". Catherine said again with a slight jokiness.

"Never". Sara said, she tried saying it seriously but it came out slightly childish and she immediately kicked her self for it.

They arrived at the mall that Catherine was driving to, Sofia and Catherine got out of the car and unlocked Sara's door cautiously.

Sara stepped out and straightened her self , she gave them both a scowl and shut the door behind her.

"I don't even have my purse". Sara said with a huff.

"Vwallar". Catherine pulled Sara's purse from behind her back.

"How'd you get that, that was in my room"? Sara asked while snatching it from Catherine.

"The same way we kid napped you, with my sheer cunning". Catherine said and then immediately she and Sofia burst into fits of laughter.

"No but seriously, we spoke to Linda and told her what's going down, she let us in and then let us use the back exit of the cabin coz you and lover man were hogging the entrance and we sure as hell couldn't sneak up on you if you knew where we were hiding now could we". Catherine said after composing herself.

"Yeah, I suppose. Thanks for my purse". Sara said sounding only slightly angry now and then walked away.

* * *

The guys stopped the car by a huge lake, they all piled out and stayed a good distance away from Grissom, he had calmed down incredibly but they still didn't want to take the chance it. The guys headed to the back of the car and got the fishing rods out of the trunk and grabbed the beer. 

"So that's why you didn't put me in the trunk. It was full". Grissom said with still a tinge of annoyance in his voice.

"We wouldn't have put you in the trunk boss man, that's just cruel". Warrick said as she handed Grissom his fishing rod.

They all got what they needed and walked towards the lake and set up, they were all sat on deck chairs with their rods hovering over the waters edge waiting for something to bite while drinking beer and talking.

TBC….

* * *

I will carry on the next part of this chapter in the next, this is just a little taster for you all until I have the time to write a full chapter. Sorry it was short but I felt I needed to update soon and didn't have all the material. Thanks for reading and let me know what you all think. 

Thanks , Sinead.


	14. Grissom's Revenge

A/N Hello people, well here's the second part to the kidnapping, just to let you all know I will be trying to finish up this story by the beginning of September as I go back to college and I need to concentrate on my studies, so the chapters may be smaller than usual but there will still be a good few to go yet okay, thanks for reading and thanks for the reviews, your all very kind.

* * *

Sara, Catherine and Sofia were walking around the mall and not getting any where fast as Catherine stopped at every display window that they passed.

"Ooo that's a cute shirt, Lindsey would love it". Catherine stated with her face nearly pushed up against the glass.

"Great another shop to go in". Sofia said with a huff as she and Sara followed Catherine in the store.

They looked around and Catherine picked up a couple of shirts and paid for them at the counter.

"Come on then ladies now its time for the latte's". Catherine said enthusiastically.

The women all walked over to the food court and bought a couple of latte's and took a seat at a table.

* * *

The guys were all sat around the big lake, there fishing rods still hanging in the water.

"Hey do we have a designated driver"? Brass asked with a little slur in his voice.

"Erm, who's had the least to drink"? Nick asked also sounding a little drunk.

"That would be me." Grissom said with his hand in the air.

"Cool, then you're the driver". Greg stated with a smile on his face.

"Ok fair enough". Grissom said and he looked over to the lake and started thinking about Sara.

"So what was she like"? Greg asked while interrupting Grissom's thoughts.

"Excuse me". Grissom said with a slight edge to his voice.

"You know Sara what was she like. I bet she was good, I know I would if I had the chance". Greg said while opening another beer and chugging half of it down.

Grissom gave Greg a death glare and began to speak.

"First of all if you say anything like that about Sara again, I will kill you and secondly none of your business". Grissom said sternly and he turned his attention back to the lake.

"I could tell you what she was like after all I was only next door". Warrick said while sounding the most drunk and pointing his finger in the air to get Greg's attention.

Grissom turned his head quickly in Warrick's direction and he gave him a daring look to say another word. Warrick decided that he valued his life too much and he chickened out.

"Sorry Greg, things are just going good for me lately. I would rather live after today".

"Aw man". Greg said like a teenager.

* * *

"Come on then, how'd it all happen"? Catherine asked with a smile on her face.

"Look Cath in not telling you, I told you before until the pair of you are ready to admit your relationships then I wont admit mine, its fair gain". Sara said sounding professional while drinking her latte.

"Okay fine, me and Warrick hooked up the first day we got here. Our rooms joined we flirted I commented about his big toe and we got down and dirty, and man was it great. Grr". Catherine said and slightly zoning out at the memory.

"Well we all figured you hooked up the first day, it was written all over your face". Sara stated with a smirk.

"Come on, please tell us". Catherine pleaded.

"There's still someone who need's to fess up". Sara said while darting her eye's at Sofia.

"What, no way. How do we know you will talk"? Sofia asked while not really wanting to divulge her relationship.

"I am true to my word, if I don't then you can leave me here". Sara stated while holding her left hand in the air as if to pledge allegiance.

Sofia huffed, she didn't want to divulge her information, but she really wanted to know what was going on as she spent the best part of nearly a week spying on here with Catherine.

"Okay fine, me and Jim have been seeing each other for a coupe of weeks, we have been taking it slow and we're being discrete but obviously not enough seeing as you all know about us." Sofia said reluctantly and looking royally pissed off.

Both Catherine and Sara let out a high pitched squeal at the same time.

"Awwwwwww". They both let out and Catherine looked at Sara confused.

"I didn't know you did all that high pitched girly stuff". Catherine stated.

"Hey, I find things cute too sometimes, you got a problem with it"?

Catherine paused and smiled.

"No you should do it more often".

Sara laughed and shook her head.

"Now come on your turn". Sofia said sounding a little happier this time.

Sara let out a small sigh and smiled a little.

"Okay, I did promise. Well we started getting closer right from the journey here, I fell asleep on his arm on the plane, he was being very sweet. He fell asleep in the van and then Cath, you told me to go and wake him up and I did, maybe a little more seductively than I needed to but I thought it would be fun. He woke up and placed his hand on the side of my neck and then we just looked at each other for a few moments, but then Nick told us to get a move on".

"Damn it Nick, you could have kissed right there". Catherine interrupted while leaning forward towards Sara while completely engulfed by the story.

"Okay, not much happened after that but then I ended up kicking him in the crotch which you all know about".

Catherine and Sofia instantly started laughing at the vision.

"Yeah I helped him up off the floor and he pulled me closer to him, I asked him how could I make it up to him and he wanted me to go to breakfast with him, I obliged. We went to breakfast, we talked. We got to the place where the seminar was and we talked in the café while you were all nursing your head aches".

"Ooo and that's when I saw Grissom looking quite comfortable with his hand on your lower back, and then I spit balled Cath in the face". Sofia blurted out sounding very excited at remembering.

Catherine sniggered at the memory while Sara laughed at the vision she imagined.

"Okay, then the day after Grissom and I went for a walk, we ended up on the side of a mountain and he brought out food and drink from a bag he had, we talked we ate cake and drank some champagne and then we had our first kiss". Sara said quietly while smiling sweetly at the memory of that event.

"Woo check you out". Catherine said with a smile also.

"Aw, so what happened next"? Sofia asked now completely engrossed with this conversation.

"Well do you remember the conversation we all had about best and worst dates, well both me and Grissom described our best date and it was the one that we had earlier on, which made me smile. And then we were all in the pool talking about sexual tension, all of you left to get rid of that tension with your respected partners leaving me and Grissom alone in the pool, we were in the middle of making out when Nick walked in to get his towel".

"Damn that Nick every single time its him". Catherine said again with an exaggerated voice.

"Well we went to the body farm the day after, did the whole looking around at dead bodies, we walked around and held hands feeling content and it was nice not having to hide it, then we got back and we all went ice skating".

"Ah yeah and several times you didn't bother hiding it from us". Catherine said with a huge smile on her face like a kid at Christmas.

"Well I did tell him but he didn't care, yeah so we all skated for a while then we all got knocked down by Greg, minus Sofia we stayed on her feet".

Sofia smiled at her victory.

"Oh and you and Grissom landed in that fortunate position, the only unfortunate thing was we were there". Catherine said laughing.

Sara laughed too.

"Yeah, that was a bummer. Especially as I was quite turned on by this stage. Then later we all went to dinner which was organised by Linda last night. We talked flirted"-

"Played footsie". Catherine shouted out while gaining attention from people across the food court.

Sara laughed.

"Yes okay we played footsie. But I'm a little uncomfortable with the fact you know what was going on, why don't you tell the rest of the story".

"Nah, you were there. Your version would be better". Catherine stated.

"Okay, the meal ended and Grissom walked me to my room, our kiss goodnight got a little heated and one thing led to another".

"Which led to Catherine getting no sleep". Sofia said as she stifled a laugh.

"I don't care about that, was Grissom good because it sounded like"? Catherine asked.

"Was Warrick"? Sara asked while teasing a little with her question.

"Yes very, your turn". Catherine said impatiently.

Sara let out a laugh.

"Lets just say that it was the first time a man made me feel satisfied with my pants still on". Sara said with a cheeky grin on her face.

Catherine and Sofia turned and faced each other.

"Oh yeah, he's good". they both let out.

"So that's it, satisfied".

"Well yeah, obviously not as satisfied as you but close enough". Catherine said cheekily.

All the women let out a laugh and sat there smiling for a while.

"Hey Sara so how come you actually came out and told us this. I thought you were a private person"? Sofia asked feeling intrigued.

"Well, I used to do this kind of thing with my friend back in San Fran, and I miss it. I think this trip has brought us all closer together so I thought why not. All girls gotta gossip to someone haven't they". Sara said with a big smile on her face.

Catherine got up and gave Sara a hug.

"Aw bless, I think we all got closer too, and I loved sitting here and chatting with you, we should do this more often".

"Yeah, I had a great time with you gals". Sofia said with a big smile.

"Me too, how about we make a move and go and have a good drink and see our men". Sara suggested.

"Sounds great, lets go chicks". Catherine said.

* * *

The guys were still sat around the lake and had given up on fishing and were sat drinking beer and talking about women, cars and experiences with women in cars.

"So Griss, have you had a good experience with a women in a car". Warrick asked.

"Nope, I wasn't the sort to take my car out and park up on a quiet hill". Grissom answered.

"Oh man you missed out". Nick contributed.

"Hey do we have any more beer"? Greg asked.

"Yeah up in the car". Brass answered.

Greg tried getting up but quickly fell back down.

"Give me the keys I'll go and get them". Grissom said while sounding kind of annoyed.

Warrick threw Grissom the keys and he headed up the hill to the car.

You know, I have the keys to the car. They are all drunk, maybe I should drive off after all they did kidnap me. Yeah why not.

Grissom thought to himself.

Grissom got in the car and started the ignition and drove off, honking the horn as he past the drunk foursome.

"Dude he just took the car"! Nick said loudly.

"He just took the beer". Greg screamed.

Grissom smiled largely as he past the guys, it wasn't a long drive to the cabin only ten minuets so he figured that they would be okay to walk back, and they had their cells with them any way.

Grissom pulled up into the parking lot just as the girls were getting out of the car and helping Catherine with her tone of shopping.

"Hey, did you leave any thing for the other customers"? Grissom said with a smirk as he approached the ladies.

"Yeah we think so, where are the guys"? Sara asked sounding suspicious.

"Ah, well I didn't like the idea of being taken any where against my will, and they didn't like the idea if being stranded against their will". Grissom answered while looking very proud of himself.

"Hey, those are our men out there. They better be safe". Catherine warned as she pointed a finger at Grissom.

Grissom turned his head to Sara and whispered.

"Our men".

"Oh yeah, they admitted it, Warrick and Cath and Brass and Sofia. isn't it cute". Sara said while scrunching her nose up like a child.

"Cute, what have you two don't to her she just said cute"? Grissom asked as he put the back of his hand against Sara's forehead to check her temperature.

"Hey I do say things like that sometimes you know". Sara said in a mock annoyed voice.

"Yeah I noticed, need a hand". Grissom responded as he took the rest of the shopping off the ladies and helped them carry it in.

* * *

"Oh man, we've been walking for days". Greg said lazily as he dragged his feet along the snowy path.

"I doubt its been that long". Nick responded.

"Actually just a couple of minuets". Warrick said also lazily.

"Trust you to know how long we have been walking while drunk". Greg said a little bitterly.

"Hey, where's Brass"? Nick asked as he turned around to look behind him.

The guys stopped and looked around and they burst into fits of laughter at the sight of Brass. He was leaning against a fence and it looked like he had fallen asleep while standing up. The guys walked over to wake him up and get him back to the cabin.

"Come on Brass man, time to go home". Warrick said as he tugged on Brass' coat.

Brass groaned and started shuffling up the path towards the cabin.

* * *

Grissom, Sara, Catherine and Sofia were sat in a living room near the fire place. The cabin was colder than usual so they had the fire on.

Grissom and Sara were sat on one leather couch, Sara had her legs draped over Grissom's lap, while he played with her feet slightly. Catherine and Sofia were sat on the other couch opposite chatting away to the rest of the room.

Warrick, Greg, Nick and Brass walked into the room, the cold radiated off their bodies. They were sniffling and walking kind of stiff as if they were frozen. Catherine and Sofia jumped to their feet to aid their partner.

"Oh baby what happened to you". Catherine said in a sympathetic tone as she rushed to Warrick.

Warrick just sniffled and pointed to Grissom who gave them all a cheeky grin back.

"Come with me". Sofia said to Jim and she took him upstairs.

Linda and Katie were passing and they saw the state of Nick and Greg and they instantly ran to their service and dragged them to the back room.

"Come on lets draw you a hot bath". Catherine said to Warrick while giving Grissom and evil glare for what he did.

"And then there were two". Grissom said with a naughty grin slapped across his face.

"You know they could have died". Sara said while trying to hide the fact that the tone Grissom was using was quite a turn on.

"I know, if they weren't back in ten then I was gonna go and get them". Grissom said while stroking Sara's leg.

"Oh were you now"? Sara said with a cheeky grin spreading across her face that she couldn't seem to stop.

"Mm hmm".

Grissom moved over to face Sara and he leaned in close and planted his lips on hers forcefully, she kissed back with equal force and need. The kiss heated and eventually Sara broke the kiss when the need for air over come her need for Grissom.

Panting slightly and looking flushed Sara spoke in a low and lusty tone.

"Do you want to take this upstairs"?

Grissom smiled and nodded, he pulled him self off Sara and he lifted her off the couch walking them both to their room.

* * *

Thanks for reading let me know what you think, reviews are appreciated.

Sinead.


	15. Getting Into Spirit

A/N I have just calculated that the stuff that happens in this chapter and possible the next would be their last day in Colorado. But do not fear I have a couple of chapters for when they get back to Vegas, but it is coming to an end soon. So please read and enjoy this chapter and let me know what all you lovely people think.

* * *

Getting into spirit.

Every body awoke with a frown on their faces, they knew too well that it was the last day they were going to spend in Colorado as tomorrow they had to jump on a plane and head back to Vegas. For some people the frown on their face didn't last long as they looked at the person sleeping next to them.

Grissom smiled as he rested his back against the head board and watched Sara sleep, he liked the way she looked when she was sleeping. She was curled up and wrapped tightly in the sheets, her face was relaxed and she looked positively younger in the morning and the sun light beaming in through the opening of the curtains that draped the window made her curves glow and illuminated her to look almost angelic.

* * *

Catherine woke up with a frown on her face and it didn't subside when she looked at Warrick sleeping next to her. _.He just kicked me great now i'm awake, stupid blokes._ Catherine thought to her self as she laid back down to try and re-capture the sleep she just lost.

* * *

Brass had been awake for a couple of minuet's, he went through the room quietly trying not to awaken the feisty blonde that lay in his bed. He looked at her and smiled, not for the fact he was having an epiphany about her, not for the fact that he was madly in love wit her, it was mainly because she slept like she was conducting a yoga class. 

Her arms were flailed out, one leg was spread half way across the bed and the other one was up and leaning against the mattress for leverage to keep it up but it was very close to her head.

._Hmm flexible_. Brass thought as she shook the image from his mind and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

Nick woke up and he stretched the sleep out of his body, Nick had a smile on his face. He knew it was the last day and he knew all good things come to an end but he wasn't going to let it ruin his day. He turned over in the bed and scooted up to Linda, he rested his head on her shoulder and spooned her slightly. He lay there basking in her essence until he feels the urge to move.

* * *

Greg shot awake suddenly and looked around panicked, he was having the dream where he went home to visit his parents, where instead he found Hodges being _very _nice to Greg's mother. Greg wiped the sweat off his fore head and then he felt the throbbing pain at the back of his head. 

He touched it and winced in pain, he figured he bruised it. But how? He knew he had been drinking, but how much? He didn't even know why he was in his bed, he was with Katie last night in her room. Greg looked behind him and found Katie peacefully asleep. Greg smiled and laid back down making sure to watch his bruised head.

_ Now all i need to know is how the deuce i got up here_.Greg thought to him self and then giggled as he reminded himself of Stewie Griffin.

* * *

Sara awoke and found that she was alone in bed and had been for a while the sheets were cold and Grissom's side of the bed had been made slightly. Sara got out of bed and found a pair of pyjama bottoms and a tank top to put on. She walked out of the bedroom, not expecting to find Grissom there as she thought he must have went back to his room for something. 

Grissom was in his boxers and had a robe on that wasn't tied around him, he was leaning against the window frame and gazing out at the sight out side. There was snow covering all the grass, the roof of the car and the frozen pond. The paths that everyone had walked were covered and vanished by fresh snow landing on them. The sun was shining bright and it was just starting to heat up slightly as he could see the icicles hanging from the guttering were beginning to drip as they were melting.

Sara padded over to Grissom quietly and she wrapped her arms around his waist and she rested her head against his strong back. Grissom smiled at her affection and he touched her hip to tell her to turn around and face him. Sara stood at Grissom's side with his arms draped over her shoulder keeping her close.

Neither of them said a word as they continued to look out of the window, both smiling as they looked at the snow falling and the ice dripping. It was quiet and peace full and complete bliss.

"Get up you lazy love birds. Seize the day we gotta live it up it's the last day". Greg shouted through their door as he knocked hard on the wood separating them from the out side world.

Sara closed her eyes tightly at the sound of the knocking and Grissom just sighed and smiled slightly.

"He's right, we should do something". Grissom said with not much enthusiasm in his voice.

"Yep, but first". Sara said as she leaned in closer to Grissom and planted her lips on his gently.

Grissom kissed back with the same gentleness, noises were all around them now as they heard Greg running up and down the corridor banging on everyone else's door and shouting the same thing he did to them earlier.

Sara broke off and smiled and let out a little laugh at the eager young CSI's attempts to awake people that don't want to be woken.

"We should help him out and set an example, lets get dressed". Sara said as she walked towards the bedroom.

"Well if he doesn't get them up I will, I am the boss after all". Grissom said with his voice sounding a lot more happier as he followed Sara to the bedroom and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Catherine rolled over aggressively in her bed, then gave up and sat up looking more than worse for ware. 

"Damn that boy, I need sleep. People around here just don't appreciate the work that sleep does to this face". Catherine said loudly to her self knowing Warrick wasn't awake let alone listening.

Catherine huffed and got up and headed to the bathroom and put on the shower, she filled a cup of water up and then threw it at Warrick.

"What the hell Cath, you could have just nudged me". Warrick said as he jumped up quickly and threw his wet shirt off his body and across the room.

He looked over to where Catherine was standing and he could see she didn't look happy.

"I just had a full blown rant to my self, out loud, for everyone to hear, next to you. You honestly think me nudging you would wake you up". Catherine turned around and walked into the bathroom.

Warrick smiled and he knew she just needed some TLC, he followed her into the bathroom and he jumped in the shower with her, depositing his clothing along the way.

"You know, you should get checked out. Talking to your self isn't good, we can get you help". Warrick said jokingly as he pinched the soap off Catherine.

Catherine just smiled and stole the soap back and getting a hug for her troubles.

"Cheer up, its our last day". Warrick said but it was muffled by Catherine's neck.

"Okay I'll cheer up". Catherine said happily as she got the soap and lathered it on Warrick's chest.

* * *

By the time Grissom and Sara were dressed and down stairs everyone else were already there and sat around eating, including Linda and Katie who were sat with Nick and Greg, eating and talking. 

Sara looked up at Grissom and smiled.

"Aw, isn't it nice. Everyone all together like this".

"Wow, this trip is changing you. Are you becoming a hopeless romantic, and having girly chats with Catherine where you end up squealing a few octaves higher". Grissom said with a big smirk on his face.

Sara poked Grissom in the stomach with her index finger and poked her tongue out.

"No, any way for all you know doing those things could be normal, before this trip you wouldn't have known other wise".

"That is true, and I thank what ever higher power there may be out there for letting this happen because I have had the time of my life, and I hope I carry on doing so". Grissom said in a lower tone so that only Sara could hear.

Sara smiled and blushed slightly.

"Now who's being all romantic". Sara said with a low hushed tone also.

"Hey, you guys gonna come join us or are you going to eat in the door way"? Brass shouted over to the pair.

They both smiled at each other and made their way over to where every one was seated.

"Nice of you to join us". Brass commented again with a grin and then taking a bite out of a sausage.

"So what are we going to do to mark the end of our vacation and make the most out of our last day and night here". Catherine asked with a smile.

Before any one could answer Greg shouted.

"Lets get drunk, trashed, wasted, slaughtered, pissed, annihilated". Greg said and stopping when he couldn't think of any more words.

The team pondered the thought and Greg was happy that they didn't dismiss it straight away.

"What do you think Grissom"? Sofia asked.

"Well I'm not the boss here and to be frank I haven't drank half as much as the rest of you have since being here so I think I should get a head start". Grissom said with a smile at the look on everyone's face.

"Well if boss man says its okay, lets do it". Nick said with a cheery voice.

"Wohhooo Grissom rocks". Greg shouted as he got up and ran out of the dinning hall.

"You know it's a good thing that I don't have any other guests her today". Linda said with a smile.

Greg ran back in just seconds after leaving with three bottle's of vodka, he dumped them on the floor and then ran back out only to return with a crate of beer and a bottle of whisky.

"it's a good thing I don't have any guests for tonight either". Linda said feeling quite gob smacked at all the alcohol that Greg had, but also wondering where he got it from.

"Wow Greg where'd you get all that"? Sara asked feeling curious, mainly about when they were going to crack it open.

"Well you all wondered why I had an extra suit case than everyone else, that was for the bottles I bought at the duty free, and the beer came from down that village, they were very nice people you know". Greg said as he hauled all the alcohol over to the table.

"I know what you are all thinking, there cant possibly be enough of all of us. But don't worry I have much more in my room".

The team looked at him with wide eye's, Greg just smiled as he opened the bottle of vodka and added some to his coffee.

"Chin chin". Greg lifted his cup in the air and then brought it back down.

Sara smiled and she followed Greg's lead as no one else thought it was suitable to be drinking at breakfast.

"To friends". Sara lifted her vodka coffee.

Greg lifted his and they cracked there mugs together.

"To friends". Greg repeated.

* * *

Thank you for reading, the next chapter will carry on from there, I will update very soon, who knows if the mood is right I may even update again today…you never know. Thanks you for reading, please review and let me know what you think. 

Sinead


	16. Drink Dancing

A/N Well here we are again, this is the last night they will spend in Colorado and then there will be a chapter or two after that and that's it, just thought you should all know. Well I hope that you like this chapter and feel free to review and make my day.

* * *

Drink Dancing.

The team had finished their breakfast an hour or so ago, they were all sat around talking and being happy with each other. Sara and Greg had made a reasonable sized dent in the vodka as they poured a little more into a cup which was now full of orange juice that replaced the coffee.

"Are you guys gonna get started on this or what, coz you know me and Sara got no worries about finishing this off our selves. I mean of course that would mean that I got to take her upstairs to my room to get some more". Greg slurred slightly but with a devilish grin on his face which enticed a giggle from Sara at the thought.

"Well that is how we met lovely Katie". Brass said as he nodded towards her direction.

"Oh yeah we met her alright". Sara said while looking deep into her cup.

All the team bar Grissom laughed at the experience and the image planted on their minds.

"So what do you say bug man, do you want some of this pick me up or shall I take your lovely lady upstairs with me to get some more. Because truth be told, I'm irresistibly charming when I'm sober so when I'm drunk its only obvious that they cant keep their hands off me".

Grissom raised one of his eye brows and snorted a little.

"Hand it over boy, let me show you how a real man drinks".

"Are you gonna show us how a real man treats his woman too"? Nick asked with a huge smile on his face.

Grissom raised his eye brow again and he took the bottle of whisky and cracked it open and poured him self half a glass and he sat back, relaxed and started drinking.

"There's no way that Grissom's drinking and I'm not, hand me a beer". Catherine said with a voice of determination.

Catherine got the beer she asked for and she chugged half of it back, the guys of the group all felt left out so they too grabbed a beer and started in the fun and festivities.

"We'll leave you guy's to it, but we will be back to check on you". Linda said as she and Katie got up and left the room.

* * *

They had all been sat around drinking for two hours and everyone was starting to feel a little tipsy, Greg had left for a few minuet's and everyone bet whether he was coming back and where he passed out. Greg did return but with a case full of CD'S and CD player, they dimmed the lights slightly and put on the music. 

They cranked the music up and everyone got up off there seats, either to dance or stretch their numbing back sides. Greg put on one song that got everyone on the dance floor, apart from Grissom.

"woo I'm bringing sexy back". Greg shouted.

Everyone got up to dance, and Sara headed over to Grissom and grabbed his hand and brought him to where everyone was dancing.

She put her hands around his neck and she started swaying her hips in time with the music all the while singing the words in Grissom's ear.

"Dirty babe, you see these shackles baby I'm your slave, I'll let you whip me if I misbehave it's just that no none make's me feel this way". Sara whispered seductively into Grissom's ear over and over again.

The music was still pumping and every one was dancing, Grissom felt uncomfortable one of the reasons being he hated dancing, the other being he hated this kind of music, Catherine and Sofia dancing proactively together didn't help but also Sara dancing very close was a big factor.

"Sara". Grissom shouted over the music into her ear, all the while hoping he hadn't just deafened her.

"Yeah". She shouted back.

Grissom put his mouth near her ear so she could hear him better.

"Would you mind not saying those words and dancing so close, your making this hard for me, and hard being the key factor of that sentence". Grissom said while looking a little embarrassed.

Sara smiled, she liked having that affect on him.

"Okay". She said happily and then tip toed and planted a kiss on his lips.

* * *

Everyone had loaded more alcohol into their systems, they were sat down taking a break from dancing. 

"You know this has got to be the best vacation I have ever been on". Catherine stated while catching her breath after just coming off the dance floor with Warrick.

"Yeah, hay Sara did we all show you a good time then, not bad for a first vacation I reckon". Warrick said with a smile on his face and dizziness in his eyes.

"Hell yeah, this vacation has been the bomb. We should all do this again sometime". Sara said with a smile.

Grissom was still thinking about how this could have been Sara's first vacation, but then it didn't surprise him as she wouldn't have been on many as a child. Grissom leaned over to Sara and whispered in her ear.

"Maybe we could go on vacation together sometime, and maybe with out the team". Grissom smiled and then sat back up in his seat to let the thought mull over Sara's mind.

* * *

20:00

"Hay there big guy". Brass heard and he turned around.

Brass found Sofia stood behind him with a big smile on her face.

"Well hello there Miss Curtis, what can I do for you".

Sofia walked around Brass' chair and sat down on his lap.

"Now that's the million dollar question isn't it". Sofia said seductively.

Brass was getting agitated and in the good kind of way.

"Um….yeah I guess, do you have an answer to that question"?

* * *

20:03

"Hay where'd Brass and Sofia go"? Nick asked while looking around for them.

"Oh, they have gone upstairs". Catherine said with a grin.

"Dirty dogs, they couldn't wait until we all pass out before leaving the party". Nick said with a funny look on his face.

"Well I don't think it's gonna be long, I feel absolutely wasted. I could pass out right now, never mind the rest of us. Hehe look at Sara". Warrick slurred as he tried walking around but fell miserably onto the floor.

Catherine and Nick turned around to find Sara who had fallen backwards off her chair and Grissom who ran over as quickly as his jelly legs would take him to help her. Her legs were dangling in the air but she managed to not spill a drop of her drink.

"That girls wasted, like we should be. Lets go drink more". Catherine said as she made her way over to the drinks table.

Catherine was making her self a funny looking cocktail out of everything as Grissom approached the table with unsteady legs.

"Hay Cath". Grissom said in a slurred but cheerful voice that Catherine wish she had recorded for future black mail.

"Hey you, how ya feeling".

Grissom giggled.

"Drunk". Grissom said proudly.

"Wow that's the shortest answer you have ever given a question, you should be proud". Catherine said who was now starting to slur her words like the rest of the team.

Grissom flailed his arms in the air.

"I know". He said loudly and dramatically.

"So how are you and Sara getting along then"? Catherine asked. Even she knew she wasn't to drunk because she still had the initiative to gossip.

"Aw, Sara, isn't she great I mean look at her over there throwing crackers at Greg like that".

"Ooo sounds like someone's in love". Catherine stated.

"Come on Cath, you cant tell me that Mrs know it all hadn't noticed how made about her I was even when she first came to Vegas, and yeah I loves her, she's Sara, my Sara and if any one touches her I will rip out there spleen and make them eat it". Grissom said loudly and all manly and then falling to the floor in a drunken heap and just laying there looking at the ceiling.

Catherine just shook her head at the heap on the floor that was her boss and she walked away giggling to her self.

* * *

23:20

Brass and Sofia were still upstairs, Grissom was still passed out on the floor, Warrick, Greg Catherine and Sara were watching Nick dancing on a table to the Barbie girl song. They were all cheering as Nick started to slowly strip down to his underwear, he threw his t shirt off him exposing his chest. He danced around some more on the table and then kicked his shoes off. He carried on dancing and then Greg poured some beer down Nick's chest. Warrick went up to the table and rubbed the beer in which got more screams from Catherine and Sara, but the loudest were Greg's. Nick started to unbutton his pants and pull down his zipper. He toyed with the waist band of his boxers and than in one fluent motion pulled his pants down to his ankles and kicked them off and carried on parading around. The screams and cheering just got louder as Nick skipped around the room while bopping to the music.

* * *

00:00

Grissom woke up and found that things hadn't calmed down, he pulled himself off the floor then immediately cursed him self for sleeping there, his back was cursing him as well. Grissom stumbles over to where the noise of the team was coming from, Grissom looked confused as he found clothing along the way. He figured it was Nick's as he was notorious for stripping off when intoxicated but then he found women's clothing and that's when he became really confused.

"Ha Greg you loose, loose another piece of clothing". Catherine said with a laugh in her voice.

"Oh man, this blows". Greg whined as he threw a sock off, now down to his boxers and one sock.

Grissom walked into the room and was in shock when he found, Catherine, Warrick, Nick, Greg and Sara hoping around the room with articles of clothing missing. Catherine had her shoes, a pair of shorts and a shirt on, Warrick had everything on apart from a shirt, Nick was in his Boxers, Greg had his boxers and a sock on and Sara was hoping around with a tank top on and no pants. By looking at the group Grissom could tell who the best player was.

"Having fun". Grissom called from the door way.

"A blast, wanna play". Sara asked with a naughty smile on her face.

"Hmm tempting but I think I'll pass. I'd rather play up stairs". Grissom said with a cheeky grin and then he turned around and walked out of the room.

Everyone looked at Sara who looked like she was thinking.

"Hmm sorry guys". Sara said with a huge smile on her face.

She grabbed her clothes really quickly off the floor and ran after Grissom in her underwear and a tank top.

"Well how rude, she just left us". Greg said.

Sara caught up to Grissom and she Grabbed his shoulders.

"Ah, you caught on". Grissom said with a sparkle in his eye and a grin on his face.

"Of course, now lets go play". Sara said as she grabbed Grissom's hand and dragged him along to her room.

"You know what, I think I wanna play up stairs too". Catherine said as she too walked out and headed up stairs.

Warrick looked at the guys and shrugged his shoulders and followed Catherine.

"Just you and me Greggo". Nick said with a smile on his face.

"Sorry to disappoint but I am not playing this up stairs with you forget it". Greg said as he stumbled out of the room in search of his clothes.

Nick just laughed and he too went in search of his clothes.

"Fancy another drink". Greg asked.

"Yeah why not". Nick replied as he was getting dressed.

Greg gave Nick as drink and he raised his glass in the air for a toast.

"To Colorado".

Nick raised his glass and joined in.

"To Colorado".

They clanged their glasses together and drank there drinks.

* * *

There you go, I hope you liked it, please review and let me know what you thought, I would appreciate it greatly. Thanks again. 


	17. Initiation

A/N Oh no they are going home, this sucks its coming to an end, but not yet okay still a few more to come. Please let me know what you all think and thanks for taking the time to read.

* * *

Initiation

Sara awoke to find Grissom looking at her with a smile on his face.

"Have you been watching me sleep"? Sara asked with a jokiness in her voice.

"Yes, does that bother you"?

"Oh no, don't stop on my accord, I quite like it actually it's a bit of a turn on if I'm honest". Sara managed to say through a large smile.

"Oh really".

Grissom put his arms around Sara and rolled her on top of him and he planted his lips firmly on hers.

Sara broke away needing air and she stroked the side of Grissom's face.

"This sucks that we have to go soon, I have had a really good time".

Grissom looked Sara in the eyes and he cupped her face gently and stroked his thumb over her cheek.

"I know, but I'm glad that for your first vacation that you had a good time, and it may be a little forward seeing as we are only just together but we will have more great vacations, together".

Sara smiled a large shinny smile and she kissed Grissom gently on the lips.

"And as much as I would love to stay like this for ever, we have to get packing".

"Party pooper". Grissom said with a pout and then with a smile.

Sara got up and threw Grissom's boxers at him playfully, she chucked on a night gown and padded out of the room.

* * *

Catherine woke up with a pounding head ache, she looked around the dimly lit room at the clock which said ten forty five. Catherine jumped out of bed and started grabbing all her things off the floor. 

"Shit, shit, shit. Warrick wake up. We are going to be late, are you listening to me"?

Catherine walked over to Warrick's side of the bed and slapped his back.

That was odd, it didn't feel right.

Catherine pulled back the covers to find a pillow in place of where Warrick should be sleeping, next thing she knows the bedroom door has opened and he is walking towards her with a cup of coffee and a beagle.

"Hay your up". Warrick said in a cheer full tone as he passed Catherine's breakfast to her.

Catherine looked confused as she took the food and drink and she sat on the end of the bed.

"I thought you might be needing this, you did drink a lot last night".

"Yeah I get that, but what's with the pillow thing under the quilt"? Catherine asked still looking confused but grateful for the coffee he brought as she sipped it slowly.

"Oh well, you had your arms flung over me so I thought to put the pillow there so you wouldn't notice I was gone, I thought you might want the extra lye in that's all".

"Aw that's so sweet, thanks". Catherine said while sounding really girly.

She leaned over and gave him a nice long kiss on the lips.

"Now unfortunately we gotta get ready to leave this beautiful place".

"Hmm, it sucks. We better get a move on". Warrick said as he stood up and started gathering his things.

* * *

"Hey do you think everyone is up". Sara called to Grissom who was in the living area helping Sara retrieve her missing shoes. 

"I don't know but they will be in a minuet". Grissom said with a naughty grin on his face as he sent a message to each member of the team off his cell phone.

Grissom opened the bedroom door and made his way to his room to start packing his stuff, he heard cell phones going off and he knew they all got his message. Grissom heard groans and a few occasional swear words, either at how late they slept, their hang over or Grissom, but groans and curses they were.

"Wake up you lazy sods, the planes waiting". Grissom called as he walked through his door laughing.

* * *

. 

Thirty minuets later the team were all arriving down stairs in the foyer. Grissom and Sara made their way down stairs to find Nick and Greg already down there with their bags.

"Here's my number, call me when ever you want. I know I will, call you not call me that would just be wired". Greg managed to spit out to Katie who looked devastated that Greg was leaving.

"Do you have to go"? Katie asked with a sad voice.

Greg sighed unhappily because of the answer.

"Yeah, I have to. It sucks, but you know I can always come over on my holidays and I have a weekend off soon I can see you then and you can come and visit me if you like". Greg said sounding a little excited towards the end.

"I would love that". Katie said sounding a bit more happy.

"Cool, me too".

Greg pulled Katie into a heart felt hug that lasted a few minuet's.

"Aw, does he have to go Griss, cant he stay". Sara asked feeling sad for the pair as they separated from their hug.

"I have to bring every one home with me today, obviously some more than others". Grissom said trying to lighten the mood.

Sara laughed and wondered what Grissom's home would be like for a minuet.

"I have annual leave in a month, I know it's a while but I will come and see you then, only if you want me to of course". Nick said while sounding like the gentleman.

"Of course I do, and I understand that you have to go. You have an important job and I respect that. I will miss you all the same though". Linda said as she wrapped her arms around Nick's neck and planted her lips on his.

"Wow what's going on here then". Brass asked with a smile on his face.

"Oh wow, do you see that Grissom. He's alive, look the pair of them are". Sara said with a mock shocked expression on her face.

Grissom held back his laughter, he just smiled and wrapped one of his arms around Sara's waist.

"Alright we get it, we left the party prematurely but who cares, I had fun". Sofia smiled naughtily while looking at Brass that turned tomato red rather quickly.

"Okay, too much there. I didn't need to hear that". Catherine said as she and Warrick dumped their cases on the floor.

"They all saying their goodbyes"? Warrick asked as he looked over at Nick and Greg talking to the girls and hugging them.

"Yep, its sad really". Sara said with a small pout on her lips.

"Oh hay I nearly forgot, I owe you and Cath this". Sofia said while digging into her pockets and pulling out two ten dollar notes and handing one to Catherine and the other to Sara.

"Cool, we nearly forgot about that". Catherine said with a smile.

The guys looked confused and gave the girls funny looks.

"Hey you all think that you guys can only make bets, we can to and me and Cath won". Sara said in her best victorious voice.

"What was the bet". Grissom asked feeling curious.

"Who would sleep with Linda first, Nick or Greg". Sofia added to the conversation.

The guys faces looked shocked as they looked at Catherine and Sara who in their only defence smiled and shrugged their shoulders.

Grissom heard a beep from out side and he knew it was time to leave.

"Come on people, grab your things the vans out side".

Catherine, Sara and Sofia went over to Linda and Katie and hugged them after the guys put them down and gave the females a big hug and thanked them for the lovely stay. The guys went over after and thanked the ladies for a great time. Goodbyes were passed numbers given out and waves thrown around as they all chucked their luggage in the boot of the mini van that came to pick them up, they all climbed in and took a seat, they started to drive off and waved to Linda and Katie one last time, Nick and Greg more than the others.

* * *

The drive to the airport was taken in silence, most of the people on the bus resting their heads from the night before, sulking or doing both. 

"My head hurts, I miss Katie, this seat smells funny, my head hurts". Greg said in a whiny voice.

"Greg, shut up or you are walking". Catherine spat out as she tried to get some sleep.

Sara turned around to look over her seat to find Greg.

"Aw cheer up Greggo, I don't like seeing you like this". Sara said in a sympathetic tone.

"Yeah well you could have helped me out, you could have asked Grissom to let me say. What's the point in having a friend who is sleeping with the boss if they cant cut you some slack". Greg said in a fed up tone while sounding like a love sick puppy.

"Hey I did ask okay, and he said no. believe me I tried". Sara said in a defending tone.

Sara turned away from Greg and slumped back in her seat with an annoyed face, Grissom noticed and he wrapped his arms around her and her and she snuggled up into the side of his chest and went to sleep.

* * *

They arrived at the air port an hours and a half later, they stirred as the van came to a stop and woke up. They stretched and climbed out of the van to get their luggage. Once they found all the things they needed they headed inside the air port, checked their bags in and went to the waiting room to wait for their plane. 

Catherine and Sofia were walking around one of the gift shops, Warrick and Brass were sat on a bench talking, Nick was looking out of the window mesmerized by the planes landing and taking off, Grissom and Sara were sat opposite from Brass and Greg was already on the phone talking to Katie.

Grissom sighed and he held Sara's hand.

"Home here we come". Grissom said very unenthusiastically.

"Wow, I thought you would be itching to get back to work and catch all those bad guys". Sara said playfully.

"Well normally I would be but when we get back it will be back to long double shifts, normally that wouldn't bother me but now I have a reason to do something else other than work". Grissom said smiling while squeezing Sara's hand gently.

Sara smiled and she nodded.

"Yeah I get what you mean, we will work something out". Sara said reassuringly.

"Oh wow this is too cute, Lindsey would love this". Catherine picked up a skirt and she looked it over.

"Hey didn't you like empty the mall the other day for Lindsey"? Sofia asked.

"Kind of, she wasn't very happy about me going away and leaving her with my mother. That's what all the shopping at the mall was about".

"And what's this shopping all about then"? Sofia asked.

"Well this is to distract her with while I tell her about me and Warrick, if I dangle it in her face she might not blow a gasket". Catherine said sounding a little worried.

"Why would she blow a gasket"? Sofia asked feeling completely clueless when it came to teenage girls.

"Well her father died a couple of years ago and she never liked the idea of me being with another guy, she knows Warrick so it might not be so bad, I'm just being prepared to throw it at her and run away just in case she isn't as happy about it as I hoped". Catherine said with still a worried look on her face but with a faint smile.

"Oh right, well ….good luck with that". Sofia said and she turned around and walked out of the shop taking note to never have kids or to meet Catherine's.

Catherine got back to the seating area where the team were all now seated and talking amongst them selves.

"Hey is that Lindsey's bribe"? Warrick asked.

"Yup, lets hope she takes it".

"She will take it and she will love it, but it doesn't mean your off the hook. Believe me I know I have a daughter, been there done that and got the silent treatment". Brass said with slight humour in his voice but also a hint of sadness.

After Brass' comment a voice came over the intercom and called out their flight number.

"Well sounds like that's us, shall we". Grissom said as he stood up and pulled Sara along with him, the team took to their feet and followed down to the gate to board.

* * *

They all took their seats and started to get settled, they were in the same seating order as they arrived, next to their partners and well Nick and Greg. The stewardesses stood in the isle and went through emergency procedure and pointed to the rest rooms, the hostesses sat down and buckled in as the plane started to take flight. 

The plane took off and started to climb through the air, the seat buckle light went off and everyone released there restrains and stretched out a little.

A voice came over the intercom and started speaking to the passengers.

"Good afternoon I'm captain Johnson and I will be your pilot today, the flight duration will approximately be two hours so sit back, relax and we will be in Nevada shortly". the voice sounded calm and the captain had a posh accent. 

Thirty minuets into the flight and the cabin crew put on a film for the passengers, Grissom could see that Catherine and Warrick were already asleep, Brass and Sofia were talking and Nick and Greg were just settling in to watch the movie. Sara was reading a magazine and an interesting one at that, he could tell she was concentrating. Her brows were furrowed and she was chewing on her bottom lip slightly. Grissom smiled to himself as he pulled out his magazine on bug habitats and started reading.

An hour in to the flight and Sara put her magazine down and looked over to where a window was and she peered out, she wanted to sit by a window but she was in the middle isle with Grissom and the love sick teenagers while the others were in the same situation but a row in front.

"Isn't that just the most beautiful thing ever". Sara said with a smile on her face.

Grissom looked up not knowing what she was talking about.

Sara noticed Grissom's confused look and she continued.

"The sky from up here, its fantastically beautiful. What do you think the most beautiful thing is"? Sara asked feeling curious and looking at Grissom deeply.

Grissom put down his magazine and took his glasses off and twiddles them in between his fingers while he thought.

"I think the most beautiful thing we can experience is the mysterious, it is the source of all true art and science and you my darling are very mysterious to me". Grissom said sweetly with a small smile that he only saved for her.

Sara smiled and she suddenly felt rather hot.

Maybe what Grissom said before was true, flying may increase the euphoria.

Sara grabbed Grissom's hand and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

" Good then follow me mysteriously over there".

Before Grissom could even register what she was saying he was pulled out of his seat and dragged along the isle to the rest rooms and shoved inside, Sara locked the door behind her and gave Grissom her most devilish smile to date.

They were stood very close to each other because the room was very small, Grissom smiled and thought he would just take advantage of the situation and give her a lecture about it later.

Grissom took her in his arms and he started to devour her neck, he turned them around slightly so Sara was leaning against the wall. Sara started to un button Grissom's shirt and she slid it off his shoulders.

Grissom planted their lips together forcefully and started inching her shirt up her body and lifted it over her head.

Grissom's breath caught in his throat.

"Your not wearing a bra". Grissom stated.

"Well I didn't plan on this happening its just coincidence that I am not wearing one today".

Grissom let out a little growl and he started kissing his way down her chest. Sara fiddled with Grissom's belt and got it undone and un buttoned his pants and let them fall to the floor, Grissom did the same but there was no fiddling, just got them down straight away along with her panties.

Sara wrapped her arms around his neck and planted kisses around his neck and face, Grissom felt his way over her body and when she arched into him he knew he had to have her now. He pulled his boxers down quickly and moved his hands and gripped Sara's ass and lifted her off the floor.

Sara wrapped her legs around his waist and Grissom entered her slowly, he started rocking them back and forth, he buried his head in the crook of Sara's neck and Sara had hers leaning against the wall with her eyes closed tight. Grissom picked up the pace and he thrust harder into her causing her to moan out loud. Grissom quickened his thrusting and he knew he wasn't going to last long when he heard Sara say his name.

"Oh..god…Gil".

Grissom felt Sara's walls tighten around him and he thrust harder as he rode out both of their climaxes, Sara gripped Grissom's shoulders, digging her nails into his flesh. Grissom tightened his grip and Sara's ass as he reached climax.

"Oh…Sara". Grissom moaned into her neck as his thrusting slowed down and their heart rates began to return back to normal.

Grissom lifted his head from Sara's neck and gave her a weak smile but a powerful kiss, he released her from his grip and they began to get dressed, smiling at each other as they passed items of clothing. Sara opened the door and they proceeded to leave the rest room casually, it went well until they got to their seats to find the members of the team looking at them with a grin on their faces.

Grissom began to blush so he jumped into is seat and kept his head down, Sara didn't seem to mind to much she just shrugged it off and sat down next to Grissom.

"Looks like you're a fully pledged member". Sara whispered into Grissom's ear.

Grissom smiled shyly and pecked Sara on the cheek and picked up his magazine and carried on reading.

* * *

The plane landed half hour later, everyone exited the plane and claimed their bags. The team met up out side the air port. 

"Geez is it warm or is it just me"? Nick asked while flicking the collar of his shirt.

"Well we have been in the snow the last week so we need to get used to it". Catherine stated with a smile at being back home.

"Okay guys, go home get some rest, unpack we are due back in work this evening so I shall see you all later. I had a fantastic time hope you all did too". Grissom said as he picked up his bag.

"We did, but hey wait up. What about Ecklie wont he give us murder, even thought that's our job". Catherine was alone at laughing at her own joke, she pulled back to her serious face and listened.

"I will deal with Ecklie don't you all worry, are we all set"? Grissom asked.

"Yup, I shall see you guys later". Nick said as she picked up his bag and began to walk to the car park.

"Yes, I will see you guys later, have fun now". Catherine said as she too picked up her bag and walked away.

Warrick nodded at the rest of the team cheerfully and walked away with Catherine.

Brass picked up his and Sofia's bag and he patted Grissom on the back.

"That was a great week buddy, I will see you later". Brass winked at Sara, nodded at Greg and motioned for Sofia to follow.

"I had a great time, thanks for the invite, I'll see you at work, bye guys". Sofia said happily as she walked to catch up with Brass.

"Well Greg, I will see you tonight. Sara are you coming"? Grissom asked as he picked up his bag as well as hers giving her no option.

"Sure am, later Greggo". Sara said cheerfully.

Greg just smiled and walked off.

"Sleeping with the boss, tut tut tut". Greg shouted back at them which got Sara poking her tongue out at the young CSI.

"I think he's jealous". Sara said with a cheeky smile.

"If any thing he is jealous of me". Grissom said as he kissed Sara on the lips and walked them to his car.

* * *

So people what do you all think let me know, please review I need to know if it was okay, the next chapter will probably be the last. Man that sucks but thanks for reading. Also I did the mile high club for **Relishb91** because it was requested so if you want something ask or you will never know, thanks for all my beautiful reviews from all you beautiful people I appreciate every single one. 

Sinead. xoxo


	18. Grissom VS Ecklie round II

A/N Well people it is that time where I say this is the last chapter, I am feeling a little emotional so bare with me. I would like to thank every single person who has read and every person who has taken the time to review especially **Emma- Face, Wanda 52, Relishb91,GRISSOMLOVER 07, Haldir's heart and soul, Devil smile 666, Serafin 09** and most definitely **Grissomlove. **Each and every single person you rock.

* * *

Grissom VS Ecklie round II

Grissom awoke to a sleeping brazen beauty laying next to him in a curled up ball tangled in the blankets. He propped him self up on his shoulder and smiled at Sara as he looked down at her sleeping form, so peaceful and carefree.

Sara began to stir, she opened her eyes to the sight of baby blues watching her. She smiled and rolled onto her back and stretched a little.

"Morning". Grissom said gently with a small smile played across his face.

"Morning". Sara answered.

"Well evening if you want to be accurate". Sara said quickly correcting her self.

"If you must be picky, but normal people wake up to the person next to them in the morning so we should just pretend". Grissom responded with a jokeish voice and a cheeky smile.

"Okay then if it will make you happy. Good morning Gilbert". Sara said quickly with a slight posh accent as she said his full name.

"Good morning Sara". Grissom responded in the same accent.

Grissom leaned closer and firmly planted his lips on Sara's for a few seconds before parting for air.

"I think we should get ready for work, don't you"? Grissom asked as he began to get up out of bed.

Sara let out a groan and she stretched a little more.

"If we must". Sara said in a unenthusiastic tone.

"We must no come on". Grissom said with a smile as he grabbed Sara's ankles from the end of the bed and pulled her toward him.

Sara laughed and wriggled against him but lost miserably.

"Okay, okay you didn't have to drag me out of bed. Race you to the shower". Sara said with a childish delight as she moved her eye brows around suggestively.

Sara ran off to the bathroom leaving Grissom to catch up.

Grissom shook his head and chassed after Sara, depositing his clothing along the way.

* * *

After showering, changing, eating and a session of making out Grissom and Sara got in the car and headed to the lab.

The car had a comfortable silence as Grissom drove and Sara watched out of the window, humming a little every now and then.

"Ya nervous". Sara asked rather randomly throwing Grissom off.

"About what".

"I don't know, I just feel a little nervous for some reason". Sara responded while mentally cursing her self for how lame she sounded.

"Well what's there to be nervous about. We all went on vacation and we came back, the end". Grissom said while trying to pay attention to the road.

"Well I think we both know more than that happened". Sara said with a naughty smirk on her face.

Grissom smiled and cleared his throat.

"Well that's the story Ecklie is getting, the other is for us". Grissom responded with a smile.

"Well as long as you think everything will be okay".

"It will be, don't worry I have everything under control. Trust me". Grissom said with a reassuring smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye.

Sara smiled at how fantastic she thought Grissom was and she carried on looking out of the window feeling less nervous and more anxious to get back to kicking ass.

* * *

They arrived at the lab a couple of minuets later, they pilled out of the car and grabbed the things that they would need for the shift.

"I'm going to go and sort my stuff out I'll see you in the brake room". Sara said to Grissom as they walked towards the lab.

"Okay. I have to check for messages and make sure that Hodges fed my little creatures, if he didn't I will kill him. I'll see you for assignments".

Grissom and Sara smiled at each other and walked their separate ways to do what they had to do. Sara went to the locker room and put her things away, Grissom went to front desk and picked up the tone of messages that he had and headed to his office.

Sara walked into the brake room and proceeded to make a cup of coffee.

"Hey you, how's it going". Greg said as he walked in the brake room and leaned against the counter next to Sara.

"Not to bad Greggo not to bad at all. And how would you be today"? Sara asked while pouring her self a cup of coffee and motioning her head to see if Greg wanted one.

Greg nodded and started to talk.

"I just got off the phone with my lady so things are pretty sweet, thanks for asking". Greg said with a smile as he picked up his coffee and took a sip.

Sara smiled and she took a seat around the table. Catherine, Warrick and Nick walked into the room moments later with smiled on their faces.

"Oh not you guys again, I thought I would get a brake from you lot". Catherine said with a teasing smile.

"Nice to see you too Catherine". Sara said with a smile and a playful wink.

"Hey Greg your looking happier than this morning". Nick said with his accent sounding more eminent for some reason.

"Same could be said for you pal". Greg responded with a laugh.

"Well personally I think we are all looking great, I saw Brass and Sofia just now and even those two are glowing. I think this vacation did us good". Warrick said with a serious tone but a smile on his face.

"I agree". came a voice form the brake room door way recognised as Grissom's.

"Hey boss what's up"? Nick asked with a friendly smile.

Grissom looked at Nick slightly gone off.

"Nothing's up Nick". Grissom said as he shook his head slightly as he took a seat next to Sara and swigged dome of her coffee.

"Then Sara's not doing her job properly". Said Greg loudly while bursting into fits of laughter, proud of him self for not cracking up before he said his punch line.

Grissom looked disgusted with the comment, Nick, Greg and Warrick were giggling like school girls over their boy band crush, Catherine spat her coffee over her self and rushed to the sink to wash it off and Sara just smirked trying not to laugh to much.

Grissom stood up and smacked the pile of paper he had in his hands over Greg's head.

"Right assignments". Grissom said loudly gathering the attention of everyone in the room.

"Hold up right there I want to speak to you and Ms Sidle please, in my office". Ecklie said in the repulsing little voice that he has.

"Well Conrad I'm about to hand these out, cant it wait until later"? Grissom asked while making it more of a demand than a question".

Ecklie began to walk out of the room but before he left he shouted something back to them in a stern deep voice.

"Now"!

Grissom swirled his head in Catherine's direction and handed the assignments to her.

"Some one In trouble"? Catherine asked with a slight sorry look I her eyes for the pair knowing being in trouble with Ecklie was not good.

"Seems' that way, Keep us something good. Come on Sara we better go".

Sara stood up and gave the rest of the team an nervous smile as she left the room.

"Do you think this is about us"? Sara asked Grissom quietly as they approached the beast's lair.

"It's quite possible, just play it cool and follow my lead okay everything will be fine".

Sara felt that warm feeling again like she did in the car when Grissom said he knew what he was doing, she had no doubt that Grissom had a plan.

* * *

Catherine took the slips of paper and read through them briefly.

"Okay, Greg you are the lucky winner of this evenings prize draw". Catherine said in a game show host's voice.

"Really what did I win". Greg said with enthusiasm.

"You have won……wait for it……………the rights to tonight's decomp, congratulations".

Nick and Warrick burst into fits of laughter at the sheer horror on Greg's face.

"And how many people were entered in to this prize draw"? Greg asked as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Just you". Catherine responded with a cheeky smile drawn on her face.

"Well I don't want it".

"Tough". Catherine answered.

"Why cant we leave it for Grissom and Sara they aren't here to complain". Greg whined.

"I'm not leaving it for them because if Ecklie has any thing his way Grissom and Sara wont be working here very long okay, so take the darn slip and get a move on. The longer you wait the worse it will get".

Greg snatched the slip out of his hands and mumbled something on his way out of the brake room to get ready.

"What does that leave us with"? Nick asked.

"A quiet night, that was the only call out". Catherine said mischievously.

"Alright, no wait that means paper work, oh man". Warrick said disappointedly.

"Not quiet we are going to make sure Grissom and Sara have a job, we need to find a loop hole for their relationship to work". Catherine said as she stood up and walked out of the room a determined woman.

The guys looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders and followed Catherine down the hall way.

* * *

Grissom and Sara were stood out side of Ecklie's office preparing to go in. Grissom noticed Sara looked worried and he turned to face her.

"Honey, its going to be okay, trust me I know what I'm doing". Grissom whispered so Ecklie wouldn't hear.

"What if its not, what if we loose our jobs, I know how much you love your job".

Grissom took a hold of Sara's index finger to be close to her with out gathering attention.

"I can get a job somewhere else, that doesn't matter, I love you more. So lets hold our head up high and go in there and kick his ass, mentally obviously because we really would get fired then". Grissom smiled as he looked deep into Sara's eyes.

"You love me"? Sara asked with a smile.

"Of course I do I was just waiting for the right time to tell you". Grissom said gently.

Sara smiled greatly showing her teeth, she tip toed and whispered into Grissom's ear.

"I love you too, Gil".

Grissom smiled large and he gripped her hands.

"I want to kiss you so bad right now, guess I'll have to make a big deal out of it later". Grissom responded while still smiling.

"Are we ready"? Grissom asked with a raised eye brow.

Sara took a deep breath and nodded.

"Ready".

"Okay, lets go"? Grissom said as he too took a deep breath, reluctantly let go of Sara's hands and pushed the office door open and stepped inside.

* * *

"I don't understand what the big deal is about Grissom and Sara's relationship. What's so wrong". Nick asked while flicking through some large books and employee conduct.

"it's the fact that Sara is Grissom's subordinate, he is higher ranked and he is her supervisor. It could be seen as being biased or favouritism". Catherine answered.

"So what, is it okay if we are together then because we are equal". Warrick asked.

"Well they don't like co- workers dating each other but because there are no professional differences between us they cant say much about it". Catherine answered again while looking through some manuscripts.

"Hey guys what are you up to"? Brass asked as he walked into a lay out room with Sofia behind him.

"We are trying to find a loop hole that says that Grissom and Sara can be together with out loosing their jobs". Nick said while looking frustrated with the useless book.

"Why what's going on"? Sofia asked looking concerned.

"Ecklie called Grissom and Sara into his office earlier, he didn't look to happy we think its about their involvement". Warrick answered and showing a concerned face that mirrored Sofia's.

"Well if they fire Gil and Sara for being together then they can fire me too". Brass said as he sat down not realising he said something golden.

"Brass that's it. If they fire Grissom and Sara then they will have to fire us too, we will refuse to work or even better quit unless they keep them on. They would be loosing four employee's over this, is it worth the risk I don't think so. As long as you guys are up for it". Catherine stated looking around Bras, Sofia and Warrick.

"Damn right lets do this". Warrick responded with enthusiasm.

"For friends….any thing". Brass said while holding his head up high.

"Sofia"? Catherine asked with raised eye brows.

Sofia smiled.

"Hell yeah, were all in it together". Sofia said proudly that got cheers from the members of the team.

* * *

Grissom pushed the door open and they stepped inside confidently and took a place stood up in front of Ecklie's desk.

"Ah you made it, about time. Take a seat we will be here a while". Ecklie said with a grin on is face that made Sara's stomach churn.

Grissom and Sara took a seat and sat back comfortably and crossed their legs.

"What's this about Conrad I have scenes to process". Grissom said confidently while getting straight to the point.

"I think you both know why you are here".

"Well I don't know about Sara but I cant read minds, Sara can you"? Grissom asked as he turned his head in Sara's direction.

"Nope". Sara said confidently.

"Well there you have it, looks like you will have to tell us". Grissom said cockily.

Ecklie sighed and he sat up straight in his chair.

"I have it on good authority that you two are involved". Ecklie said with a smug attitude.

"Involved how"? Grissom asked knowing it would get on Ecklie's nerves.

"Involved, together, with each other intimately". Ecklie spat out frustrated.

"Wow how would you know something as personal as that"?

"Eye witness". Ecklie answered.

"Oh yeah, who. Does that you mean someone's been following us because that in its self is illegal Ecklie just in case you didn't know". Grissom said a little bit harsher this time.

"Yes Gil I do know I do understand law. Any way the eye witness is me. I went to the air port this morning to get your help with something and what I found was bitter sweet. You and Ms Sidle here were looking very chummy and very much involved kind of like how new lovers act around each other". Ecklie answered looking very big headed and pleased with himself.

Grissom and Sara sat in silence while they processed everything Ecklie had just said.

"So would you care to explain what is going on". Ecklie asked while he put his feet up on his desk and put his hands behind his head.

"I am not bound to please thee with my answers". Grissom replied with a smug look on his face.

"Great, who are you quoting now Julius Caesar"? Ecklie asked as he got more annoyed at Grissom's petulance.

"No William Shakespeare actually". Grissom turned towards Sara and gave her a confident smile.

"Well you know what, I know what I saw and seeing as you are Sara's superior this relationship is not aloud. I will be doing my best to get you both fired". Ecklie said with a pissed off tone and with evil eyes.

"You're a poor excuse for a human being Ecklie, you realise this right"? Grissom said with slight mockery in his voice.

"Well at the end of the day I'm the one who will still have a job, in fact I'm going to call the sheriff right now".

Ecklie picked up the phone and started dialling the sheriffs number, Ecklie got through and discussed everything he knew.

"What, that's not fair. Fine I will tell them thank you very much". Ecklie slammed the phone down hard and he took a deep breath.

"Well"? Grissom asked with slight humour.

"The sheriff said that if you can find a loop hole then its fine. But don't be so sure that you will". Ecklie said bitterly.

"Well in that case I have found a loop hole". Grissom stated with smugness written all over his face.

"What already your having a laugh".

Sara looked at Grissom confused but unworried knowing that this was what he was talking about when he said he knew what he was doing.

"Let me explain for you its quite simple really, I assign someone else to write Sara's reports and evaluations. While at work everything is strictly professional, I take no favouritism, I work with her just as much as I work with the rest of my team and any differences we may have will be settled out of working hours". Grissom smiled greatly at finishing his presentation.

Both Ecklie and Sara looked shocked, it really was that simple and they didn't even know.

"How do you know all this"? Ecklie asked.

Sara paid close attention to Grissom's explanation as he began to speak.

"Well like any one who is successful in any thing, I researched what I needed to know and I found the answers and loop holes that I needed, thus I can still work the job I love with the woman that I love".

"Very touching. As much as you both are feeling smug with your selves right now just remember this I will be watching you, if one of you puts a toe out of line I will be there to make sure you both get fired".

"Stop! If you fire them then you have to fire us too". Catherine shouted as she ran into Ecklie's office.

Catherine, Warrick, Nick, Brass and Sofia ran into the office and stood behind Grissom and Sara, the office now becoming very cramped and hot.

"And why do I have to fire you too"? Ecklie asked.

"Because I'm in a relationship with Warrick". Catherine said proudly.

"And I'm in a relationship with Catherine". Warrick said with a smile.

"Well I figured that out". Ecklie said while rolling his eyes at the spectacle.

"Also me and Sofia have been a couple for months now, what are you going to do". Brass said with a deep and proud voice as he took Sofia's hand in his.

"Yeah". Sofia added and then got funny looks from the rest of the room.

"Sorry do I need to make a speech too". Sofia asked with a smile.

"Your all insane, any way your little inspirational office boycott is too late".

Catherine gasped thinking that they didn't save Grissom and Sara's jobs, the team looked disappointed.

"We have already worked it out and it turns out that Grissom found a loop hole, yippee for Grissom. Now all of you get out". Ecklie shouted bitterly and pissy.

The team wasted no time in rushing out of the office and celebrating in the corridor with hugs and hand shakes.

Grissom poked his head into Ecklie's office and nodded.

"Thanks Ecklie". Grissom said play fully and then left.

"Oh shut up". Ecklie murmured as he took a bottle of scotch from his draw.

"Yay you guys, everything is great". Catherine said as she hugged Grissom and Sara.

"Hey Cath thanks for the whole quitting you job thing for us, it was really sweet I wont for get it". Sara said as she gave the blond a huge hug and kissed her on the cheek.

"Any time darling, any time". Catherine winked at Sara and smiled.

"Hey, yall better not be starting the party with out me now". Greg shouted as he ran down the corridor towards the team.

"Wouldn't dream of it Greggo". Sara laughed as he pulled her into a hug and lifted her in the air.

"How about we all go out and celebrate our new way of life, and totally politically kicking Ecklie's ass"? Catherine suggested with a huge smile on her face.

"Hell yeah, lets go". the team agreed.

* * *

Grissom stopped Sara as she was about to get in the car and drive to the bar.

"I told you I would sort it out". Grissom said with a shy smile.

"I know, I had no doubts what so ever". Sara said in a low voice.

Grissom wrapped his arms around Sara's waist and pulled her to him, Sara put her hands to rest on his shoulders and they shared a passion filled kiss right in the parking lot getting beep from Catherine as she drove past.

Grissom pulled away and looked deeply into the brown pools of Sara's eyes.

"I love you Sara Sidle".

"You don't know how long I have been waiting for me to hear you say that". Sara said with a smile.

"Probably as long as I have. Lets just put it this way, all that stuff about finding a loop hole wasn't new knowledge. I've known for years I have just put it to practise now".

"Well aren't you just full of surprises". Sara said as she smiled and basked in the man of her dreams.

"I do try, now lets go to that bar and celebrate our life together , it starts now after all".

* * *

Thank you so much for the great support I have had constantly through out this story, every single person made my day every time I had a review. I hope you enjoyed reading the story as much as I have writing it, please review this one last time and let me know what you all think of the ending. Was it worthy? Thanks again and look out for my next story, it is going to be a long fic, maybe longer than this who knows. Thank you very much.

Sinead Regan x x x


End file.
